


True Chef

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如他们都是厨师。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“和Rust一起下厨是一项挑战，”42岁的职业厨师Martin Hart说：“因为，相信我，和这家伙一起做饭可一点也不简单。”  
“这就是为什么你出了一本书，揭示你前搭档在厨房里的丑陋行径吗？”  
“什么？不，听着，不管他干过什么，Rust是个好厨师，我得承认这一点。”  
“我们听说他是个奇怪的厨师。”  
“奇怪，是啊，”Martin笑了笑：“Rust是那种如果不喜欢一道菜的味道，就非要把这道菜做到令自己满意为止的厨师。”

 

厨房里的失败例子一

“你这道菜放盐了吗？”  
“我不调味，只做菜。”  
“那他妈是什么意思？”Martin隔着热腾腾的炉子吼道。

厨房里的失败例子二

“你和它谈过了吗？”  
“和谁？”  
“就和它谈谈，好吗，Marty？我们没有多少时间了。”  
“你要我在煮一块鸭胸肉以前和它谈谈？你他妈的有什么问题？”  
“只是交流，Marty。没有交流不会有好食物。”  
“上帝啊，Rust。”

 

“如果情况真的这么糟糕，那么你干嘛和他搭档？”  
“唔，这事情得从头说起。我第一次见到Rust的时候，他还是个即将离职的警察，我们卡在这栋安全屋里，他用冰箱里仅有的几样东西做了晚餐——嘿，那是我吃过的最好吃的一顿饭，  
我吃完最后一口，然后我推开盘子，我问他不当警察以后打算干什么。”  
“接下来发生了什么？”  
“三十六个月以后，我们开了第一家餐馆，”Marty笑着说：“当然，你是猜不到这当中发生了什么事的。”  
“说说看。”  
“OK。如果你们读过我的上一本书，你们应该知道我在刚起步时只是个小镇厨师，对吧？所以，一切都起源于有一天从北部来的这个团体，他们的头儿病了，想吃一道正宗的墨西哥烤肉，小镇上只有三个厨师会做这道菜——你知道发生了什么——前两个死了，第三个轮到了我。既然我的性命有危险，我想我最好还是打给我所知道的唯一一个在墨西哥待过的人——那就是Rust。”  
“他答应帮忙了吗？”  
“不，他告诉我滚他妈的蛋，但这就有了我们怎么认识的，以及后来的故事。”

 

第一章 墨西哥玉米卷

 

“不。”  
“不是什么意思？”  
“意思是我不会帮你，Marty。”  
“所以你就打算让那些墨西哥人把我的蛋割下来，对吧？这就是你想干的事？”  
“那不关我的事，更何况，他们不会那么干的，”Rust站在厨房里，一面叼着烟一面翻动锅里的东西：“他们不会割掉你的蛋。”  
“你他妈的怎么会知道这种事？”Martin瞪着他。  
“相信我，我知道，”Rust向他投来漫不经心的一瞥：“他们会做得更狠。”  
“这话难道是要安慰人吗？”Martin嚷嚷。  
“不管怎么样，你找错人了，我不能解决你的问题。还有，马上离开这儿，我们打烊了。”  
“你可不能说什么时候打烊就什么时候打烊，现在还不到五点！”  
“为什么不能？嗯？Marty？我即是这儿的老板也是这儿的厨子。”  
“这就是一个卖墨西哥玉米薄饼的烂摊子！”  
“它是，而它现在打烊了，”Rust丝毫不留情面：“挪过去点。”  
Martin悻悻然侧过身，避开了热气腾腾抛向半空的辣椒圈。“听着，”Rust突然说：“你真的想要我帮忙？”  
Martin点点头。Rust递给他一份新鲜做好的玉米薄饼。  
“尝尝这个。”  
“什么？”  
“尝尝看，”Rust略微点头，催促他。  
“这是个玩笑吗？“  
“你想要我帮忙，这就是我要的报酬，尝一口，然后告诉我你确切尝到的东西。”  
Martin狐疑地看了看他，又看了看手上的食物。“你自己不能尝尝看吗？”他咬了一大口，嘴里塞满了东西嘟囔。  
Rust拿出打烊的牌子，挂在摊子前面。他用一条毛巾仔细擦了擦手，这才回答Martin的问题。  
“我什么也品尝不到。”他认真地想了想，然后说道。  
“你他妈的开玩笑吧。”  
“我没有。”Rust郑重地说：“我品尝不到任何东西，Marty。”  
Martin好不容易才把那一口食物咽下去，他方才听到的消息实在太惊人。“有多久了？”  
Rust深深呼出一口气。“大概六个月，我想？”  
“所以你需要我帮你品尝你做出来的东西。”Martin得意起来：“伙计，你干嘛不早说！”  
Rust并没有显得格外兴奋。“你品尝我的食物，我教你做他们想要的墨西哥烤肉——就这么简单。”  
“当然啦。”Martin的嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，“这味道真不错。你往里面放了什么？”  
Rust淡淡地瞥了他一眼。“鸽子粪。”  
Martin差点把一整口都喷出来。“你说真的吗？”他真的搞不清楚这个怪人。  
“你以为呢，Burger Chef？”Rust轻蔑地说，Martin皱起眉头把那剩下的食物丢掉了，他转身看着Rust，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我们什么时候开始？”  
“先别高兴得太早了，”Rust手里的刀子切下一截红萝卜：“我还没确定我喜欢你呢。”  
“这个嘛，”Martin冲他直乐：“我很讨人喜欢，你早晚会知道的。”


	2. 苹果派

这像是一场测试，Martin想。  
“我用什么给苹果调的味？”  
“肉蔻，辣椒，香草，让我想想，”Martin咀嚼着，让甘甜从舌尖回荡到味蕾：“还有少许的白橙酒。”  
Rust严肃地盯着他，甚至可以称得上紧张。“酒味太重了吗？”  
“不，这很不错，不过如果是我，也许不会放太多的肉蔻。”  
“我让你来尝我做的菜，不是让你来修改我的配方。”  
“好啦，别这么敏感。我不说就是了。”  
Martin又切下一块苹果派，欣赏从侧面露出的金黄色的果馅，漂亮的色泽实在让人胃口大开。  
“你不打算尝一块吗？”Rust在走神。Martin问道。“这毕竟是你自己做的苹果派。”  
“我做过这玩意上百次了。如果我什么也品尝不出来，吃它又有什么意义？”  
“你知道吗，”Martin用叉子指着对方：“每次你这样说话的时候，听起来很恐慌。”  
Rust只是换了个姿势坐着，Martin的话刚说完，Rust就把碟子上剩下的派扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“那又是因为什么？”Martin感到头疼。  
“不够酥脆，”Rust冷着脸说：“一个完美的苹果派，被切开时饼皮应该能发出松脆的声音。这是个失败的作品。”  
“完美，完美，”Martin摇摇头：“再这样下去，你离把自己搞疯不远了。你这几天晚上睡觉了吗？”  
Rust眯起眼睛看着他，他把烟夹在手上，烟头在手指间一晃一晃。  
“他们都说你常常整晚不睡，”Martin解释：“研究你的招牌菜式。所以我才问这个问题。”  
“我的生活与你无关，”Rust用手里的烟指了指门：“还有你该走了。”  
“可你还没告诉我怎么做一道正宗的墨西哥烤肉！”  
“你已经知道怎么做墨西哥烤肉了。”  
“对，”Martin感到困惑而又难堪：“但不是他们想要的那种。”  
Rust把烟从嘴里抽出来，点了点桌子。“我会把配方写给你的，还有什么问题吗？”  
“你为什么会沦落到这种小镇上？”Martin犹豫了一会，他知道不该问这个，但他就是管不住自己的嘴巴：“我是在这儿出生的，可是你，你看起来根本不属于这里。你是从别的地方来的，对吗？他们用这个打过赌，一些家伙说你来自肯塔基南部。”  
Rust再次指了指门。Martin叹了口气，Rust已经又翻开了他的本子，好像忘了有人在自己的厨房里。  
“好吧，不愿意回答就算了，”Martin拍拍膝盖站起来：“我走了。”  
“别忘了下个星期三回来。”  
Martin回过头，Rust仍然在翻看他的本子，好像刚才那句话根本不是他说出来的。  
Martin朝门口走去，但来到门外时，他终于控制不出露出一个笑容。  
这是一场测试，而他通过了。

 

“情况就是这样，我们每个星期三见面。我品尝他的食物，他教我做正宗的墨西哥烤肉。”  
“这真是个有趣的安排。这种安排持续了多久？”  
“比我想象的要久。要知道，Rust不像其余的人，他总在研究新的菜式，而我的任务就是告诉他什么放得太多，什么放得太少，罗勒的味道太重，荷兰酱太稀……等等。”  
“他听你的吗？我觉得很多厨师不愿意修改他们的菜谱。”  
“有时候他听我的，有时候则不。他同样教会了我很多东西，比如他告诉我怎样调制出最漂亮的guacamole（1），怎样分清不同种类的墨西哥辣椒……我告诉你，这家伙简直不可思议。”  
“所以你们就这样成为了朋友。”  
“不完全是，你瞧，Rust？他很少提到他自己。”  
“你们吵过架吗？”  
“哈，我们经常吵架。让我告诉你，在某些方面，Rust可是非常严格……”

“不。”  
“又是不？你还有别的回答吗？”  
“我不可能在你每次因为一个女孩而对一样菜感兴趣的时候，就教你怎么做。”  
“来吧， Rust，她说提拉米苏是她最喜欢的甜品，难道你不希望我成功？”  
“那你就自己去学，”Rust快速地把锅上的薄饼翻了个个：“我没有时间。”  
“今天是星期二，你只有不到十个订单！”Martin告诉自己沉住气：“再说了，我可以帮你。”  
“你连一张Taco的正面和背面都分不清。”Rust冷漠地说：“我说不。”  
“你瞧，有一点我不明白，”Martin挠了挠下巴颌刚冒出来的胡茬：“你干嘛非表现得像个混蛋？我是说，除了厨房以外，你难道没有别的生活？你上一次看电视是什么时候？”  
“我没有电视，”Rust开始在饼皮上撒馅料了：“还有，别在我们约定以外的时间跑来。”  
“我真的，真的受够了。”Martin冲他竖起中指：“把这个加进你的狗屁薄饼里，Rust。”  
他气呼呼地从店里出来，一头栽进了路上的第一间酒吧。星期三他们约定好的日子来了，Martin头一回没有出现。电话铃响起来时，他正在待在自己的公寓里观看球赛的重播，他拿起话筒。“Marty，是我，”电话那头说：“Big Ed？”  
Martin屏住呼吸，一大早的，大个子艾德干嘛来找他的麻烦？他的酒帐可都已经还清了。  
“你的朋友在这儿。”Ed继续说。  
“谁？”  
“你的朋友！那个不会微笑的混球？他醉成了一滩泥，你要来看看吗？”  
“去他的，Rust？我才不是他的朋友。”  
Martin挂上电话，继续看球赛。过了一会，他不由自主地转过头，望着话筒。  
“我他妈的一定会后悔的。”他对自己说。

他一脚关上公寓门，把钥匙随便一扔。要是可以的话，他真想把自己带回来的这个人也随便往哪一扔。Rust醉得不轻，小镇上今天可别有人指望吃上墨西哥薄饼了。  
“坐下。”Martin把他按在椅子上，把一个碟子推向他：“给。尝尝这个。”  
Rust醉眼朦胧，看清碟子上的东西以后，他笑了笑。“我已经告诉过你了，我……”  
“对，你失去了味觉还有诸如此类的狗屎，”Martin打断他：“我说：尝尝看。”  
Rust不说话了，他看着他。“你也得尝尝我做的食物，”Martin告诉他：“这才公平。”  
Rust拿起叉子叉了一口苹果派，放进嘴里。  
“感觉到了吗？”Martin说：“你的牙齿会感觉到它，你的舌头会体验到它——一切不是只有味觉，伙计。这是食物。你知道你缺少什么吗？”他指了指苹果派里的夹心：“这个。”  
“自制力，你是说？”  
“感觉。”Martin纠正他：“感觉。”  
“饼皮确实很完美，”Rust放下叉子，碰了碰金黄色的外皮：“你改良了配方？”  
“你吃得出来？”  
“不，但我能看得出来。”Rust用叉子点了点自己的太阳穴：“还记得我说过我失去了味觉吗？Well，它们在其它方面得到了弥补。”  
“你就是个疯子。”Martin夺走Rust手上的叉子：“你跑到这镇子上来干嘛？”  
“提拉米苏，”Rust的模样略显疲惫：“首先你得告诉我这个破镇子上哪儿能买到手指饼——还是我们连那也得自己做？”  
“那不是我问的。”  
“对，但我今天不想讲故事，Marty。”  
Martin瞪了他好一会。“好吧，”他放弃了：“但你总有一天得告诉我。”  
“先告诉我你加了什么，”Rust研究起了碟子里的材料：“百里香？巧克力粉？什么？”  
“放弃吧。”  
“不，让我再吃一口。你到底加了什么？”  
“我没你想象的那么糟糕，你知道。但你在一个小镇上长大，你学会不去冒不必要的险，不打听不需要知道的事情，不改变已经存在的秩序——做菜也是一样。”  
“我知道，操，”Rust懒洋洋地说：“看来唯一能让你冒险的，除了墨西哥人的枪杆，就是一个爱吃提拉米苏的姑娘。”  
“操你，”Martin收起盘子，这回他没生气：“滚出我的公寓，还有，还给我我帮你付的酒钱。”  
Rust摇摇晃晃站起来，当着Martin的面，他舔干净了手指上沾着的苹果馅。  
“这真的很美味。”他的声音沙哑。  
Martin把目光移开，不再盯着他滚动的喉结。“你这杂种，你明明什么也尝不出来。”  
Rust笑了一声，朝公寓门走去。  
“如果你明天能再中午前出现，我可以告诉你怎么做提拉米苏。”他说：“你知道它还有别的含义吗？”  
“什么？”  
“记住我。”Rust说：“也有人说是带我走。”  
“你相信这个？”Martin笑起来。  
“我觉得这不过是一些人编造出来的浪漫主义垃圾。”Rust平静地说：“明天见。”  
好，Martin觉得他也许是那一刻真正喜欢上那家伙的。他也不明白为什么。

 

“你们是怎么闹翻的？我听说是因为餐厅的股权，是吗？”  
“你往前跳得太多了，”Martin说：“我只能说我们确实有过乐趣，许许多多的乐趣。”  
“什么样的乐趣？”  
“当我们越来越熟以后，我们开始帮助对方。Rust会在我需要的时候替我一天——你知道，当奥德莉有球赛，或者梅西的家长开放日的时候，和玛姬离婚以后，我只有在这种日子才会见到她们，在这样的日子我会请一天的假，Rust会代我到Bob’s BBQ去上班，而当他需要的时候，我也可以到他的店里替他照管一天，就是这样。有一次……”  
“Marty？”  
“唔，有一群机车党每周到Rust的地方吃饭，他们只吃Rust做的食物，你知道事情是怎么样的，有一天……”

 

Rust不在那儿。  
Marty越过柜台看了一眼餐厅里黑压压的人群，又看了一眼自己刚煮好的食物。  
“该死的Rust，”他低声说：“他应该先警告我的。”  
他按照Rust告诉他的方法把所有东西都做好了，也按时端了上去。但还不到半个小时，一个家伙——一个大个子，胳膊上有纹身——端着盘子朝厨房走来。当着Martin的面，他把盘子砸了。“谁是厨师？”他吼道，Martin把这一切都怪罪于Rust，要知道，过去小镇上可没有这么多外来人口。“我，”Martin认为现在落荒而逃有点太晚了：“有什么问题吗？”  
就在这时候Rust推开门，手上举着一杆双筒猎枪，对准了大个子的脑袋。  
“我说什么来着？我说你要是敢再威胁我的厨师，我就轰掉你的脑袋，我说过没有？”  
这世界上也就只有Rust，能把墨西哥薄饼餐厅变成High noon（2）。Martin举起手。  
“你那玩意上膛没有？”他吼道。  
“你说呢？”  
“你上一次开枪打人是什么时候？”  
“七年以前。怎么？”  
“好，这可真安慰人，”Martin说：“再告诉我一遍——多久了？”  
大个子在他们争吵时向前走了一步，Rust举起枪。他却抱着Martin哭了起来，Martin没从紧张的气氛中反应过来，他被抱了个满怀，还被鼻涕抹了一脸。  
“我从未吃过这么好吃的食物。”大个子哭泣着说。  
“Yeah，”Martin不知道该怎么回应，只好用手轻轻拍了拍他的背：“那个，唔……谢了。”  
“他喜欢你。”Rust说，他把枪搁到一边，坐了下来：“你还有剩下的食物吗？”  
“总有一天我要杀了你，Rust，”Martin咬牙：“我说到做到。”  
Rust的回答是点上了烟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）鳄梨酱  
> （2）一部西部片


	3. 单面黄煎蛋

“Marty，既然你来参加节目了，我们也给你准备了一份惊喜。”  
“噢是吗？”  
“对，自从你的前搭档Rustin Cohle失踪后，我们做了个关于Rust的专访。你难道不想知道镇子上的人——虽然你现在不再住在那儿了——是怎么谈论你们的？”  
Martin转向身后，仰起头，大屏幕由虚转实，出现了一幅他非常熟悉的景象，这里是Big Ed的房子的门廊，它正对着谷仓。Ed就坐在门廊上，拿着啤酒，靴子直直地伸了出来，上面还沾着泥。

 

“Rustin Cohle不是这个镇子上的人，所以大家都不喜欢他。再说了，他是个怪人。”  
“哪方面奇怪？”  
“每年里有这么一天，他关掉炉子，脱掉围裙，锁上餐馆的门——我们不知道为什么，但他那天不下厨。他早早挂上打烊的牌子，然后回到自己的住处喝酒，所有的人都知道这件事，从他来的第一年就知道了。从那年起，镇上的卡车司机就知道，那天别想吃上墨西哥薄饼。”  
“有人知道为什么吗？”  
“这就是我要说的，”大个子艾德说：“没有人知道，这家伙没有朋友。没几个人能和他说得上话——也许除了马蒂，还有那些从南部来的墨西哥杂种。”

镜头离开摇摇欲坠的招牌，对准台球桌的桌面。  
“对，他妈的每年如此，其中一些人甚至还在日历上标上了日期。”  
“在你看来他这么做是因为什么？”  
“操，我怎么知道，伙计，”克里斯用啤酒碰了碰太阳穴：“要我说，那家伙这里不太正常。肯特和我打了二十块钱的赌，我猜这是某种仪式之类的东西。”  
“所以，他那一整天都不接待顾客？”  
“对，他回到他的破公寓（其实就是酒吧后面的一间破房子）里，不到第二天早上不出来。酒吧的史蒂芬说看见他拎着一袋酒瓶子出来过，我告诉你：这家伙让我汗毛直竖。”  
“你知道他为什么和马蒂搭档开餐厅吗？”  
“我搞不懂，伙计。同情，也许？”克里斯咧嘴冲镜头笑了笑：“那家伙的确没有多少朋友。”

 

“Ok，我看得够多了，”Martin正了正领带，转过身来：“瞧：事情不是你们想象的那样。”  
“老天，Rustin Cohle听起来是个神秘的人物。”  
“你们口中的Rustin Cohle曾经是我的搭档和左右手，没必要这样谈论他。”  
“我还没说完呢，还有更惊人的消息。我手头的这份资料上写着，Rustin Cohle‘自九五年起患有严重的味觉缺失症”，这是真的吗？Marty？这家伙听起来根本无法担任厨师！”  
“这不是你们所想象的那样。我从一开始就说了：我可以解释。”  
“你们当中谁在撒谎，Marty？你，还是他？更重要的是，为什么我们从未听说过这个？”  
“好吧，所有这些我都会告诉你的。如果你们更有耐心的话，也许我会以一种不同的方式把它讲出来。现在，允许我提到这样一天，那天我和Rust决定开设自己的餐厅……”  
“我们已经受够了你围绕着话题兜圈子了，Marty。我们需要真正的故事。”  
“而我在告诉你吗的就是真正发生的事！”Martin无法忍耐地低吼：“有件事我从未承认，Rust也改变了我，OK？那段时间，我们一起研究食物，在我意识到以前，他改变了我。我开始做一些创新，你能够想象到，我的老板对这些创意不是很开心，顾客们也开始投诉……”  
“发生了什么？”  
“你想要知道真正的故事吗？”Martin咧嘴笑了笑：“放松。还有——有耐心一点。”

 

“我告诉过你了，别再做这些无所谓的创新，顾客们要吃的是熟悉的食物，那是什么？”  
“紫衣甘蓝，烤一会儿，加上奶油奶酪做成的酱汁，它们会看起来像一道艺术品。”  
“老天爷，这里是山姆烧烤店，把你的艺术品留给自己吧。这见鬼的是什么玩意？”  
“辣椒果冻（pepper jelly），它能做出很不错的东西，山姆。”  
“我们原本的伴碟怎么了？恩？甘薯泥和传统的烧烤汁怎么了？”  
“我想它们也许有点……咳，”Martin比划了一下：“太单调了，山姆。”  
“你被解雇了，”山姆把围裙扔到了他身上：“我要的是厨子，不是艺术家，杂种。”  
“你刚才说什么？”Martin没动：“这么多年，在我帮了你这么多忙以后，你说什么？”  
山姆没有让步。“我反正受够你了。你这个月请了多少次假，四次？每次你兴致一来，我就得忍受来替代你的那个混球，那家伙连微笑都不会，还把我的厨房弄得一团糟。你在厨房里不专心，你整夜不睡和那家伙研究古怪的菜式，这些我都看在你父亲的份上忍了。现在，你还想要修改我的配方？顾客们早就投诉不断了，Paula Deen！”  
“好吧，去他妈的，”Martin脱下围裙揉成一团，往旁边一扔：“我不干了，操你。”  
“和怪人混去吧，看看那会有什么结果！知道你修改他的菜谱，你父亲会在坟墓里转身的！”  
Martin原本已经冲出了厨房，听到这话又折回去。他警告般地看着自己的老板。  
“随便你说什么——”他举起拳头：“——别提我父亲。”  
“他是个优秀的厨子！”  
“他就是个可悲的杂种，连肋骨排和小牛排都分不清，却在厨房里给你干了二十年。”  
Marin揪住山姆的领子。“我在礼貌地请求你：别提我父亲。”  
有好一阵子两人谁也没说话，彼此喘着气。有人开门进了厨房，Martin把山姆放了下来。真要打起来他也没有任何胜算，他真想抄起一盘东西扔进垃圾桶里，但他只是低着头离开了。  
忠诚，正直，勤劳，这些过去男人们看重的品质现在到哪儿去了？  
他的父亲就是个愚蠢的傻瓜，而山姆是个不求进取的蠢货。  
Martin冲出厨房，背上冒着冷汗，喉咙里却像是有火在烧。太阳把他的额头和两颊都烤得滚烫。他来到楼下，走到街上，还没来到自己的车子停的位置，就弯下腰吐了起来。吐完以后，他拉开车门跳上了车，开向距离山姆之家烧烤店最近的酒吧。

 

他要了一份双倍苏格兰威士忌。嘈杂的人声和镶木柜台的光滑感，缓解了他的挫败。第二天他又去了一趟，但这一次他后悔了。一个他此刻不想见到的人也在酒吧里。  
Martin擦过Rust的肩膀，在吧台旁边坐下。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我今天不下厨。你呢？”  
“我刚被解雇了。”  
“那就能说得通了。”  
“什么？”  
“昨天是星期三，而你没有出现。”  
“你这个混蛋。这件事情你也有责任，你知道。”  
“我不想知道你的破事，Marty。”  
Martin用酒杯蹭了蹭鼻子。“为什么这阵子我去哪儿都能碰到你？操，我的意思是，几星期以前我们还完全是陌生人呢。”  
“我他妈的怎么知道？”Rust说。  
马修斯和另外几个人已经出现在酒吧门口了，在往里张望。马丁的余光瞥见马修斯的警长制服。  
“嘿，听着——”这时候马修斯已经看到拉斯特了：“你最好现在离开。”  
“我为什么会想要这么做，嗯？”  
“马修斯在这儿，他说得非常清楚：不去教堂的人没有资格来镇上的酒吧。”  
Rust缓慢地转动着装有啤酒的杯子，啃着大拇指的指甲。他陷入自己的思绪中。  
“让他见鬼去吧。”他的回答非常清晰。  
这时候马修斯已经晃到了吧台前，姜黄色的小胡子上是一双冰冷的眼睛。他的嘴里咬着一根雪茄。“晚上好，Marty，”然后他转向Rust：“至于你，你得离开这儿。”  
Rust嘲弄地咕哝了一声，仍然待在原地。马修斯向前了一步，但Martin站起身来，挡在他们中间。“警长，”他打断他：“没必要这么干。这家伙只是想喝杯酒，和我们其余人一样。”  
“是吗？”马修斯严厉的棕色眼睛凝视着他：“那他可以待在家里喝个烂醉，和过去一样。”  
“你有什么问题，马修斯？从什么时候起我们不让人进酒吧了？”  
“我不信任他，Marty，”马修斯把目光从他脸上移开，挑剔地打量着Rust：“我不信任一个不相信上帝的家伙，上一次有人见到他进教堂是什么时候？”  
Rust站起身来，逼近马修斯，后者伸手去够腰上的枪。Martin按住Rust的肩膀。  
“听我说，”他低声说：“我知道有个地方可以喝酒，好吗？就我们两个。我们离开这里。”  
Rust斜睨了他一眼，他的嘴里叼着烟。他的呼吸变得更沉重，但他最终点了点头。  
“好吧。”

 

“我是说，没人知道为什么那天晚上Rust选择到酒吧里喝个烂醉。通常来说，在他不开店的那天，他都待在自己的住处喝酒。但那天晚上一切都不一样……”  
“Marty？”  
“抱歉。不管怎么样，我们最后来到了鲍勃的酒吧，那里除了我们两个没有别人。到最后，”Martin自嘲地笑了笑：“我们只有这么一个地方可以去了。”

 

Martin还记得那天晚上他醉倒前说的最后一句话。  
“你这样不会给你自己带来任何好处，Rust。你没有朋友。”  
但他忘了Rust的回答。  
第二天他醒来时动作过大，差点摔下沙发，他呻吟着撑起身体：晨光已经照进了室内。  
“你喜欢什么样的蛋？”  
Rust没套围裙的模样看上去很陌生，衬衫的袖子随意向上卷着，他的神色很平静。  
“什么？”  
“早餐。”Rust漫不经心地说：“你喜欢什么样的蛋？”  
“唔，”Martin按着太阳穴，还在克服可怕的宿醉：“我从未想过你是个爱做早餐的人。”  
“我过去常给我的女儿做。”Rust淡淡地解释道：“单面煎还是水煮蛋？鸡蛋卷？”  
“单面黄鸡蛋就很好，谢谢。”Martin坐起身，把手指插进头发里。他现在感觉好些了。  
他拉开床边的抽屉，翻出一瓶阿司匹林，这时候Rust已经把早餐端出来了。  
结果他给每人做了一份煎蛋，配上水果沙拉和鸡肉三明治，这早餐丰富得让Martin目瞪口呆。“这不是你餐厅里剩下的菜，对吗？”Martin忍不住说。  
“嗯哼，”Rust放下盘子，发出不赞同的喉音：“非常有趣，马蒂。”

Martin切开他的单面黄煎蛋，蛋黄立刻流淌出来，这是一幅赏心悦目的景象：鸡蛋均匀摊开，朝上的一面没有生蛋液和还没煮熟的蛋清，火候完美，少许的醋和调料恰到好处。出于作为一个厨师的习惯，Martin用餐刀把鸡蛋翻了个个，非常满意自己于所看到的：蛋白没有开始收缩，意味着鸡蛋不至于过老，只有真正的厨师才知道鸡蛋对火候的要求多么精细，Rust似乎精于此道。  
他心满意足地吃完最后一口，这才放下刀叉。  
“这个，”他用叉子指了指盘子：“是我吃过的最完美的早餐。”  
“这只是蛋而已，”Rust说：“这是任何一所烹饪学校都会教你的最基本的东西。”  
Martin故意把叉子舔的津津有味，还冲Rust眨眼。“你能不毁掉全部的乐趣吗？”  
Rust没吭气，Martin又切下一小块，滚动叉子，令鸡蛋均匀地沾上金黄色的蛋液，然后他把叉子举到Rust面前。Rust把打火机扔到一边，垂下眼睛盯着Martin的手。  
Martin耸耸肩。Rust微微张开嘴，Martin把食物送进他口中，满意地看到Rust吃下了那一口食物，甚至在吃完以后还舔了舔嘴唇。蛋液沾到了他的嘴边，Martin指给他看。  
“这里？”  
“不，另一边，”Rust的目光落到了他的手上，Martin清了清嗓子，拉开他们之间的距离：“你盘子里的是什么？”他迫切需要找个话题。  
“奶酪鸡蛋卷。”Rust说：“那是我女儿的最喜欢的早餐。”  
“我能尝尝看吗？”  
Rust把手肘支在餐桌上，他的眼角出现了细微的纹路。“随便你。”他声音嘶哑地说，把烟蒂嗤地一声摁灭了。Martin切开金黄的，松软的蛋卷，Rust低头翻看报纸。  
“完美，”Martin放下刀叉，拍了拍掌：“你知道吗，我突然有个主意。”  
Rust放下报纸，但并不显得太感兴趣。“你和我，我们应该有自己的餐厅。”  
Rust注视了他半晌，重新拿起报纸。“那些鸡蛋里放了什么？”他说。  
Martin对自己笑了笑。“我父亲过去常说，当一份鸡蛋卷做得恰到好处，它就像是一个来自情人的吻。”他等待着Rust的嘲弄，但Rust只是凝视了他一会，把目光转向别处。


	4. 意大利调味饭

“在我丢掉工作以后，我到Rust那里帮他的忙。那段时间持续了半年，你大概也听说了……”  
“他们说你是个疯子。”  
“事实上，他们说的是‘那个疯狂的杂种’。小镇就是这样，人们喜欢谈论别人。但不管怎么样，我还是去了。”  
“我还没搞懂到底发生了什么事，你是指Rustin Cohle给你提供了一份工作？“  
“不完全是这样，不，”马丁微微皱了皱眉：“我们从未讨论过这个，但我能帮上忙，而Rust也确实需要一个帮手——所以我留了下来。再加上，我有我的计划。”  
“你是指你们的第一间餐厅。”  
“我们确实谈论过新餐厅的菜单，但那更多的算是一种幻想。每当我们有了一个新主意的时候，我们就把它加进这份想象中的新菜单里。Rust有一个做意大利调味饭的好点子，我擅长做玉米布丁，至于奶油浓汤配苏打面包，那是他的主意，而我，我改良了藏红花饭。渐渐地，随着不断地修改，我们有了一份完整的菜单，但直到我在那里工作的第一个月结束时，我们才真正把它付诸行动。在此之前，一切只是幻想而已。”  
“是什么激发了你们最终把这个想法付诸行动？”  
“你知道在这样一个小镇上卖出一份意大利调味饭有多么难吗？”马丁像是在自言自语：“一家墨西哥薄饼餐厅改行做意大利烩饭，那简直就是自杀的举动。”  
“我大概猜到了，Marty。”  
“不，你不知道。”马丁作了个手势，摆脱了这个话题：“上帝，不管后来发生了什么，我确实怀念我们那时一起设计餐单的日子……”

 

 

“鸡腿菇在哪儿？”Rust把烟盒塞进右侧的衬衫口袋里，目光因为思索而发亮：“你融化黄油了吗？”  
“不，你需要先加入鸡汤，再融化黄油。”马丁惬意地伸直两腿，让整个人陷进椅背里：“再说了，你还没有把洋葱切成末，顺序不对。”  
“我知道怎么做意大利调味饭，Marty。”Rust取出香烟，弹了弹烟灰：“我们最不需要担心的就是洋葱，还有那操蛋的蘑菇。我曾经有过一个助手，他连鸡腿菇都无法清洗干净。”  
“‘那操蛋的蘑菇’，”马丁模仿着他的发音：“操，你听起来太不像一个厨师了。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
“你到底是怎么失去味觉的，嗯？你有过一个助手？”  
Rust一手拿着半瘪的烟盒，一手扣着打火机，正在俯身倾向那火苗。他还在思索着。  
“而你如果要做玉米布丁，就要换一种奶油，”他抖了抖打火机：“轻淡些的奶油会更好。”  
“随便，”马丁喝完最后一口啤酒，晃了晃那个空罐子：“反正这一切都不是真的。”  
“在一个想象中的厨房里，你最想要做的甜品是什么？”  
“巧克力覆盆子布丁，我想。你呢？”  
“草莓脆饼。”Rust沉思着：“那玩意如此简单，假如有瑕疵，马上就会显现出来。”  
马丁把搁在桌子上的腿放下来，用手指挠了挠短短的头发。“瞧，我有件事情要告诉你。”  
Rust瞧着他，马丁突然不知道怎么继续。“明天晚上我有个约会。我可能要早点离开。”  
“好啊。”这回轮到马丁不好意思了。“你确定你自己一个人能行吗？”  
“在你来之前我一个人干的好好的。”Rust回答。  
马丁盯着他冷静的眼睛。“我下午就赶完剩下的订单，这样你只要负责晚上的就好了。”  
“用不着操心，伙计。”Rust只是摆了摆手。  
马丁摇摇头，嘴角现出一个虚弱的笑容。“谢了。”他说。  
他已经在这里待了快半个月了，仍然会为这样的安排感到尴尬，但Rust从未提出过让他离开，于是他也就待了下来。Rust还是和过去一样，除了他们每天讨论菜单的时候，这家伙不怎么开口，马丁有时候甚至觉得这一切都像是一场梦。  
离开山姆之家烧烤店的事情好像根本就没有发生过。  
在开车回家的路上，马丁回想起一种配藏红花饭很合适的海鲜，他暗自记了下来，随后把电台音量调大。

 

“我不知道Rust不干这个的时候都干什么，我也知道最好别问，但……”  
“什么？Marty？”  
“有时候他回来开店时，身上会带着伤，有些伤口不是小擦小碰会留下的，也就是那个时候我知道了他在自己的空余时间里都干些什么。一旦你知道了以后，其实也不算太惊讶。当然他会去干这种事，除了他还有谁？”  
“他干了什么？”  
“每周二和每周四，当他休息的时候，”马丁说：“他到鲍勃的地方去。他的伤都是这样来的。”  
“我没明白。”  
马丁直视着镜头，意味深长地拉长了接下来几个词的发音。“——地下拳击。”

 

 

 

第二天他回到店里来的时候，Rust按下搅拌机的停止键。  
“Marty，你得去洗洗。你闻起来太糟糕了。”  
“操，”马丁停住脚步，领带挂在肩膀上：“你对香水知道些什么？”  
“你是说你进来时身上那股子骚味是香水吗，Marty？”

 

Rust没套围裙，面粉沾在了他的手臂上，马丁扔下领带，朝他逼近。  
“你他妈的是怎么回事？”  
“没什么，只是我并不傻，”Rust目光锐利地盯着他：“不管你搞上多少女人，都解决不了你的问题。”  
“我的什么问题，嗯？”马丁冲上前，揪住他的领子：“说啊？”  
“你没种开一间自己的餐厅。”Rust说，声音里有种嘲讽的意味。  
马丁松开他，退后半步，他的嘴唇因为愤怒而抿紧了。他听到自己在喘气。“你说什么？”  
“你到我这儿来有半个月了，仍然没办法开口。你是个孬种，Marty。”  
“去你的，你对我所要担当的风险知道些什么？你可以随时离开，而我，我出生在这里！”  
“我只知道我们现在就有一家现成的餐厅，而你太害怕了，没法把它变成你想要的样子。”  
Rust的声音愈发暗哑。马丁火了。“你知道吗，你想要自找死路，我干嘛阻止你？”  
Rust侧过身体，重新低下头盯着面团。“我明天就找人来换招牌。”  
“去吧，”马丁咬咬牙：“我们谈完了吗？”  
Rust想了想，他拆开一包烟。“你把我要的东西带来了吗？”  
马丁晃了晃手上的酒瓶。“这次又是哪儿？”他说。  
Rust别过脸，让他看清了颧骨下方的一块淤青。“背上也有。”他补充道：“我不确定。”  
马丁站在拉上了百叶窗的窗子旁边，窗子临街，他能听到外面的车流声。还要过上一阵子早餐的人流才开始抵达，他们还有时间。Rust喝下一大口酒，把冰块包敷在伤口上，侧着头。  
“你干嘛要去干这个？”马丁忍不住发问：“为了钱，是吗？他们在你身上压了钱？”  
“你干嘛要去和自己不认识的女人上床？”Rust反问。马丁闭上了嘴。  
“新餐馆的名字是什么？”他想到了另一个问题。  
Rust抿着嘴唇，酒瓶滚落到他的脚下。  
“我会想到一个名字的。”他说。

 

沉默蔓延开来，马丁有很长一段时间没有开口。  
“然后呢？”  
“正如我所料的一样，”他下意识地用手摩挲着领带：“那是场灾难。你改变了餐单，你失去了顾客，而且失去得比你想象中要快。很快，我们的订单就只剩下个位数了。”  
“你的搭档对此怎么看？”  
“他拒绝改变，这家伙喜欢战争。很快，这一天到来了，那天我们没有一个顾客。”  
“老天。”  
“对……更糟的是，马修斯出现了——他知道了地下拳击的事情。”  
“那一定是精彩的一天。”  
“是啊，”马丁用右手的手掌擦了擦左手手心：“你知道调味饭的秘诀吗？每一样调料必须和米饭充分混合，让每一粒大米都变得饱满……”

 

 

“Come on，马修斯，这真的有必要吗？”  
“我来决定什么有必要什么没有必要，这是我的工作。现在，让你的搭档从他的破厨房出来，他被逮捕了。至于你，”马修斯朝店里唯一的一个顾客微笑了一下：“继续，我很抱歉，夫人。”  
“他说什么？”老太太望着马丁。  
“他说他很抱歉！”马丁对着她的耳朵说，他直起腰，在围裙上擦了擦手：“在这里等着，马修斯。”他在脑子里飞快地转着主意，Rust出来了。  
“没必要找我，我就在这儿。我对这团乱子很抱歉，夫人，”这话是对老太太说的。他随后转向马修斯：“斯洛，坐下。”  
马修斯看着马丁，姜黄色的胡子气得微微抖动了起来。“他有什么权利叫我斯洛？”  
“狗娘养的杂种，”Rust仍然很冷静，他把警长按进一把椅子里：“我说：坐下。”  
马修斯盯着“镇上男孩”，马丁耸耸肩。警长狐疑地把手挪到腰间，解开了枪套的皮扣。  
“听着，如果你们打算对我做什么——抱歉，夫人——我他妈的一定会活着把你送进联邦监狱的，你会在安哥拉坐烂你的屁股，你听到我说的话了吗？！”  
“非常清楚，”Rust把一个盘子朝斯洛跟前一推：“现在：尝尝这个。”  
“这是什么玩笑吗？”  
“吃就是了。”  
斯洛——而已经有二十五年没有人叫过他这个名字了，大伙都叫他警长或者马修斯——犹豫着抓起刀叉，往嘴里送了一小口。他慢条斯理地咀嚼着，下颚变得柔和起来。  
“操，”他放下叉子：“这他妈的——再一次抱歉，女士——是什么？”  
“这他妈的才是食物，”Rust屈起的手肘叉在桌子上：“你这狗娘养的杂种，斯洛。”  
“Rust。”马丁现在非常担心老家伙一跃而起拧断Rust的脖子，他虽然年纪大了，可还是条汉子，再加上，Rust的用词根本没帮上他自己什么忙。“你也许最好闭上嘴。”  
Rust前倾身体盯着警长的眼睛。“我需要闭上嘴吗，斯洛？”  
“上帝，我不知道，”马修斯说：“这是你款待格伦的食物吗？”  
“现在，我没时间去教堂，或者我不相信上帝，斯洛，”Rust说：“只是因为我他妈的有别的事情要忙——比如往一张人间的桌子上端上真正的食物，至于我的信仰，那是我自己的事。我以我的厨房发誓，斯洛，要是你再来找我的麻烦，我一定会令你吃不了兜着走。”  
马丁从未如此紧张过。他已经做好了打上一架的准备——而且多半会输。但此时马修斯拖着沉重的身躯站了起来，他眨着眼睛，推开盘子，重新把帽子戴上。他斜了马丁一眼。  
“我从未来过这儿。”他说。  
马丁目送他的背影一瘸一拐地走远了，这才想起一件事。“谁他妈的是格伦？”  
“他的弟弟。”Rust说。  
“我操。”马丁简直不相信自己的耳朵：“他有个弟弟？”  
Rust点点头。“在安哥拉，他从未提到过。我猜他大概引以为耻——但家人总是家人。”  
马丁现在发现他越来越琢磨不透Rust了。“你干了什么？”  
“十天以前，那家伙出狱了，”Rust说：“这地方没人愿意招待他——我让他进来了。”  
马丁沉吟了一会。“他犯了什么罪？”  
Rust把盘子端起来，凝视着上面的食物。“伪造支票。”他说：“还有别的事情。”  
“狗娘养的。”那声音吓了他们一跳，马丁猛地低下头，雪莉——马丁还是个孩子时记忆里她就已经这么老了，他现在才想起自己根本不知道她的真名——举起叉子对他笑了笑。  
“听我说，Marty，”雪莉咧了咧没牙的嘴：“这他妈的确实美味。”  
“是的，女士。”马丁忍不住笑起来。  
“你可别把这搞砸了，”雪莉继续说：“至于你父亲，我会到坟墓里跟他解释的。他是个——抱歉，哈特——但他是个顽固的杂种。”  
马丁看了Rust一眼，Rust对他眨眨眼睛。  
“你给他吃的什么？”马丁忍住笑意：“‘斯洛’——我真不敢相信。”  
“意大利调味饭，”Rust和以往一样，又回到了记食谱的本子跟前：“——你的配方。”  
“不错嘛，”马丁咂了咂嘴：“嘿，你最好最近别去鲍勃那儿了——你知道，避避风头？”  
Rust不为所动。“我不认为为了做菜我得放弃我的生活，Marty。我不是那种厨师。”  
我打赌你也不是，马丁想。  
第二天，上一回拥抱过马丁的大个子带着一群人来了，马丁差点以为自己走错了门。大个子——马丁后来得知他叫菲力——举起叉子，张开塞满了意大利面条的嘴，老远冲他嚷嚷起来。“我们听说有人来找麻烦，哈特先生，”他拍了拍胸脯：“这附近没人能找这家店的麻烦。”  
“当然，唔……，”又一次，马丁不知该如何回应：“谢了，菲力。”  
Rust叫他们走了，马丁没有反对。  
而就是从那天起，生意开始有了起色，他们不再需要润色那份想象中的菜单了，因为它渐渐一点一点地变成了现实。

 

“你们的确做到了，你们在十个月以内开了自己的第一家分店，三年以后你们在新奥尔良成了一个家喻户晓的品牌，我手头上的这份资料简直惊人。那段时间感觉怎么样？”  
“你也许以为Rust会有所改变，”马丁的脸色变得难看：“但他没有。他仍然保留着过去所有那些坏习惯，他抽烟，酗酒，他有时候会突然消失，没人知道他去了哪儿——不管我们有多成功，他还是原来那个Rust，甚至变本加厉。”  
“他现在在哪儿，伙计？他真的一声不吭就消失得无影无踪了吗？”  
“我不知道，但我记得非常清楚，”马丁喃喃：“有一天，他出现在店里，他没办法穿上围裙，因为他断了一条胳膊……”

 

“转身，”马丁抖开一件新的围裙：“总有一天你会不适应干这个，你知道吗？”  
“什么，”Rust的声音因为熬夜变得沙哑：“厨师？”  
“我是说拳击，”马丁比划了一下：“总有一天你会把脖子摔断，或者折断鼻梁。”  
Rust微微抬起胳膊，马丁把围裙的系带绕过他的腰，触碰到伤口的疼痛令Rust呻吟了一声，突然之间，马丁的手逗留在那处皮肤的时间好像过长了。  
“Rust？”马丁试探着叫了一声。  
“Hm。”声音暗哑而可疑。  
马丁的手掌绕过Rust的腰部，小心地系好围裙，他的呼吸落在Rust的后颈上，一声轻浅的咕哝溢出，也许那只是马丁的错觉，突然间，他被推开了。Rust抬起一只手，拧住他搁在对方腰间的手臂。“剩下的，”Rust低垂着眼皮，马丁猜不透他的心思：“我可以自己来。”  
“你当然可以了。”没来由的，马丁觉得有些窝火。  
他松开手，但他没预料到Rust转过身来，Rust做了个僵硬的后退动作，但那已经太迟了，马丁先于自己的意识吻上了对方的嘴唇，贪婪地吮吸着Rust的舌头。他渴望的正是这个，细微的战栗，皮肤上残留的温度，掌心下方似乎抗拒却又意外地顺从的那具躯体，还有崭新的，被浆洗过的围裙下面散发着汗味和木屑气息的另一个人。Rust的哽咽声更像是一声咕哝，马丁按住他的肩膀，利用了他断了的那只胳膊的便宜，但他安慰自己，事情要真的那么糟糕，Rust总可以让他停止。  
空气里有黄油缓慢融化的味道，一种醉人的气氛。Rust的目光也像黄油一样在融化，他斜伸出那只好手，抓住了马丁的背，把他拉近，他的眸色变深了，胳膊上的肌肉鼓起。马丁轻咬着他下巴上的胡茬，Rust喘息着，打着绷带的另一只手往后撞在了墙上。  
突然计时器响了起来，尖锐的声音让马丁挫败地叹了口气。他看着嘴角扬起的Rust。  
“那是什么？”  
“意大利调味饭，”Rust说，马丁希望潜入那沙哑的音调中：“黄油的时候到了。”


	5. 蛋奶酥

“打那时起，美食评论家们出现了。”  
“对。”  
“给我们讲讲他们？”  
“好吧，”马丁的嘴唇泛出一个嘲讽的微笑：“当然啦。‘美食评论家们’。”

 

杰拉德•霍普金斯。当地美食评论家，有自己的电视节目和三家餐厅。  
“他妈的什么是鲜栗子奶油？”他抓起餐巾，不住地揩着自己湿漉漉的下唇。  
安德烈•J。他来自佛罗里达，擅长意大利菜。刚起步的时候，他是个美食摄影师。  
“你不能往一道如此经典的菜式里加进芒果。”他挑剔地嘟囔：“这是什么，鳄梨酱？”  
朱莉娅•K•卡帕提斯。十四本烹饪书的作者，西班牙美食专家，同时为各种杂志撰稿。  
“我不喜欢这道菜，”她的眉间出现了一道深深的褶皱：“我从未见过这种样子的薄荷。”  
最后当然还有戴维•波特，餐饮界协会数一数二的人物，同时经营着一家汽车经销店。  
——他直接把盘子扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“我得见见你们的经理。”波特用十足的上曼哈顿人的气派说道。

 

“对，”马丁总结道：“那就是场灾难。”  
“这让你沮丧吗？你们的餐厅遭到了美食界的抨击？”  
“我说不好，”马丁想了想：“即使在餐厅里，一切也进行得不怎么顺利。”

 

在那个吻以后，很长一段时间厨房里的气氛相当怪异。  
Rust把马苏里拉芝士（Mozzarella）递给他，马丁默默接了过来。这段时间他们都尽量不和对方交谈，他弯下腰把牛排放进烤箱里，Rust转过身来取橄榄油，他们的手臂碰到了一起。马丁迟疑地往旁边一让，但Rust已经抽回了手臂。  
“我受够这个了，”马丁把烤箱的门一关：“直接告诉我我做错什么了。”  
“我没那么说。”  
“好吧，那到底是因为什么？”  
“Marty，”Rust提醒：“你的牛排。”  
马丁赶紧打开烤箱。他骂了一声，一拳捶在烤箱门上。  
Rust也弯下腰看了看烤箱里的牛排。“你说得对，这牛排完蛋了。”  
他们对视了一眼，马丁首先移开了视线。“我们还有多少订单？”他说。  
“三份威灵顿牛肉，一份海鲈鱼，”Rust说：“还有九号桌的嫩煎鸭胸肉。”  
“我知道了。”  
然后他们又陷入了沉默当中。

“你们不怎么和对方说话？”  
“不。”  
“在一个厨房里？那可真的需要决心。”  
“唔，后来，”马丁摸了摸鼻子：“事情变得更糟糕了。”

Rust朝他使了个眼色。马丁气呼呼地哼了一声，抓起手边一包的西班牙辣椒粉朝他递了过去。Rust稳稳地接住了，没说一个谢字，马丁瞪着对方，Rust假装没看见。  
做香草冰淇淋的牛奶用完了。Rust身旁正好有一瓶。  
马丁看了看牛奶，又看了看Rust。Rust正在打开一罐啤酒，他在拨开拉环时停了下来，抬头望着马丁，马丁没移开视线。Rust把啤酒放下来。  
在离开厨房以前，他把那瓶牛奶搁在了马丁身旁。马丁皱着眉头，直瞪着那混蛋的背影。  
“你连一瓶牛奶也不能提？你是打哪儿来的，沉默星球？这他妈的只是瓶牛奶！”  
Rust朝他竖了个中指，并没有转过身来。  
“这个混蛋。”马丁对自己说。

 

“你是说你们活活把一个现代的厨房变成了一部六十年代的默片。”  
“相信我，”马丁说：“实际情况比你想象的还要糟糕。”  
“那持续了多久？”  
“我想，大概就是那个时候，更多的美食评论家到来了。”马丁抬起眉毛：“既然你已经了解了Rust，你大概也猜到了……”  
“什么？猜到了什么？Marty？”  
“他是怎么对待他们的。”好像为了避免泄露更多，马丁闭上了嘴。

 

杰拉德•霍普金斯。他是个素食主义者，擅长分子料理。  
“现在滚出这儿，在我把扫帚捅进你屁股以前，操，”Rust说：“你就是个笑话。”  
安德烈•J。他谈论食物的时候像一个记者。  
“那是真的吗，你用液氮袭击了上一个美食评论家？”  
“嗯哼，”Rust弹了弹烟灰：“怎么，想要试试看？”  
朱莉娅•K•卡帕提斯。她有个外号叫做“黄油美人”，在烘培方面，她是个名人。  
“听着，”Rust坐在她的桌子对面，像眼镜蛇一样盯着她看：“你在浪费我的食物。”  
她的叉子抖得磕在盘子上，奏出了音乐。  
戴维•波特，去哪儿都戴着墨镜，有人说他是餐饮界的Sinatra。  
——Rust直接把他的头按进了桌上的核桃派里。  
最后，当然还有玛姬……

 

“等等，玛姬，你的前妻？”  
“Yep。”  
“你从未告诉过我们你的前妻是个美食评论家。”  
“你瞧，这就是问题所在，”马丁清了清喉咙：“我不可能替你干你的工作，罗杰。”  
“你的搭档对此怎么想？”  
“我们先把这件事情放在一边，来谈谈蛋奶酥。”  
“蛋奶酥怎么了？”  
“每周五，有一个盲人会来到我们的餐厅，他会点三份餐单上没有的菜，芝士蛋奶酥，巧克力蛋奶酥和草莓蛋奶酥。我不知道为什么，大概他喜欢甜食——而他每次都坐在同一个座位上，点同样的菜，Rust和我，我们从来没有告诉过他这些蛋奶酥不在餐单上。”  
“为什么不？”  
“我想那是因为我们在一些事情上还有默契。”  
“但你们谁也没做过这道甜点。”  
“不，我们遇到了很多困难，我得感谢这些蛋奶酥，它们让我们有机会谈谈。”

 

“又失败了吗？”  
“时间不够，我想。”  
“我们得继续做，我不想让他失望。”  
Rust的呼吸有刚融化的巧克力豆的味道，他整个人闻起来像一朵巧克力云。马丁按住了他的肩膀。  
“Marty。”Rust压低声音警告，马丁明白他在拿厨房里难得的平静冒险。  
“你从未告诉过我什么出了错。”  
“我只是不确定。”  
“关于什么？”  
“这个。”  
“蛋奶酥？”  
“不，这个。”  
Rust回答时凑得很近，他的嘴唇差一点就碰到了马丁的皮肤：“我是指这个，Marty。”  
“你什么事情都要怀疑一通，对吧？”马丁努力恢复自己的神智：“有什么可能出错？”  
“蛋奶酥是很棘手的甜点，什么事情都有可能出错。”  
“现在我们又在谈论蛋奶酥了？”  
Rust再次像蚌壳一样紧紧闭上了嘴。马丁把最后一份蛋奶酥放进烤箱，它最好能够成功，因为这是他们最后一份了，剩下的鸡蛋不够做一份的。Rust和马丁一样焦虑，只是克制着自己没啃指甲。他们谁也不愿意去告诉他们星期四的这位顾客，他们的餐单上没有蛋奶酥，以后也不可能会有。  
“操，”马丁突然比了个绝望的手势：“我忘了放肉豆蔻了。”  
Rust沉默不语，目光焦灼。马丁马上安慰他：“我们可以照样把它端上去。”  
“不，我们不会作弊的。”Rust执拗地说：“他要蛋奶酥，他就会得到蛋奶酥，就这么简单。”  
“我不认为有什么不可以，反正他也看不见。”  
“没有内疚感的人通常会过得很好。”  
“我们还是在谈蛋奶酥吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你要去哪？”  
“我今天的工作做完了，你来筛糖粉，你不是最擅长这个了么？我们就是这样分工的。”  
“你这混蛋，你没权利这样对我说话，”马丁的鼻翼因为愤怒而翕动着，他涨红了脸：“你知道当你的搭档是什么感觉吗？整个镇子都认为你是个疯子！”  
“随他们去，”Rust转向他，硬邦邦地说：“你打算什么时候告诉我Maggie的事情，嗯？”  
马丁有些愕然，Rust解下围裙扔到一边。“我想也是。”他说：“整个镇子都以为你们离婚了，但你们实际上并没有，我说的对吗？”  
“等等，这不是你想象的那样！”马丁喊出来，然而Rust已经离开了。  
计时器响了起来，他打开烤箱，马上沮丧地垮下了肩膀。就连这最后一个蛋奶酥也失败了。


	6. 柠檬蛋白派

“你们拿到了米其林一星，对于一家开业时间不长的餐厅来说，这很少见。这是怎么发生的？”  
“信不信由你，这一切全都和Ezra有关。”  
“那个盲人？你是在和我们开玩笑吗，Marty？”  
“完全不是。米其林雇佣匿名的监察员也不是一天两天了，这一点所有人都清楚。那是我们第一家获得米其林星级评分的餐厅，当然，后来在新奥尔良，我们获得了米其林三星，但这个，这是第一次，而且是次意想不到的经历，我绝不会拿这个开玩笑的。”  
“Ezra Tuner。”  
“没错。事实是，原来Ezra是一名米其林的监察员——当然这事是我们后来才知道的了。”  
“故事愈来愈精彩了，一个盲人监察员？”  
“起初，他每周五都来，而每一次，他都会点上一份餐单上没有的菜：德国苹果卷，榛仁太妃挞，全素茄子塔，等等。渐渐地，我们习惯了他的到来。Ezra就有这种魔力，他的出现缓和了我和Rust之间的紧张局面。事实上，我从未见过Rust有这样平和的时候。”  
“所以他喜欢甜食？”  
马丁笑了起来。“我想是的。后来，Rust每研发出新的菜式，都会让他尝尝看。”  
“这对于一个米其林监察员来说有点不寻常，不是吗？”  
“对，但Ezra喜欢和他要审查的餐馆厨师成为朋友。‘人更重要’，这是他的原话。”  
“蛋奶酥的结局是什么？我很想知道。”  
“唔，在失败四次以后，我们成功了。”

 

“我必须和他谈谈，我得知道食物的味道如何。”  
“以这家伙的状况，他也许想要独自用餐，不被别人打扰。”  
“所以他跑来一家人声鼎沸的餐馆？”  
“老天，”马丁扶着额头：“就只是……别说什么愚蠢的话，好吗？你干嘛非要和他说话？”  
他探究地望着Rust，但Rust解下围裙，径直走了出去。  
“蛋奶酥怎么样？”  
“唔，咳，它们尝起来很——很好，谢谢。”  
金色头发的男人转过头来，朝他友善地微笑了一下。  
“你受伤了。”  
Rust低下头，望着自己肿起的的指关节。“没什么大不了的。”  
沉默蔓延开来，那个盲人在椅子里坐得笔直，朝Rust微笑。  
“也许你应该回去了——你知道，回到厨房里去？”  
“食物怎么样？”  
“和以往一样好。”  
“你想要试点别的菜吗？帮我个忙——”Rust的声音突然绷紧：“你还有胃口吗？”  
Ezra朝他微笑了一下。“我想是吧。”  
Rust离开了一会，回来时端着一盘东西。“尝尝看。”  
“你在鸡肉里酿进了马苏里拉奶酪，味道刚好。但酱汁里的黄油味太重，也太黏稠了。”  
“是吗？”  
“对，这种菜式的酱汁应该清爽一些，酸味更重？但那只是我的建议。”  
“我方才在厨房里煮着什么？”Rust突然插话。  
“龙虾？”Ezra嗅了嗅：“但你才刚刚煮熟了龙虾，还没来得及放进黄油水里，我说的对吗？”  
“老天，”从厨房出来的马丁看了看手上的龙虾：“你太神奇了。”  
“马丁，这是Ezra，”Rust用烟点了点桌子对面的客人：“我们神秘的蛋奶酥顾客。”  
“‘蛋奶酥顾客’，”Ezra微笑了：“我喜欢这个名字。”  
“你差不多在我们的厨房里引起了一场叛乱，Ezra。”  
马丁抱怨，Rust斜睨了他一眼。“我想知道如果你们有足够的交流，能够做出什么样的食物，”蛋奶酥顾客说：“过去两个星期厨房里端出来的东西一直很糟糕，你们自己尝过吗？”  
两人都没有说话，Ezra补充了一句：“这都是因为两个主厨之间不交流的缘故。”  
马丁看了看Rust。“你打算问呢，还是我来？”  
Rust只是若有所思地盯着Ezra的脸，好像想要从那双瓷蓝色的眼睛里看出点什么。他把玩着打火机。马丁挪了挪脚，望着一张能够容纳四个人的桌子的对面。  
“好吧，我问。Ezra，听着，你到底是谁，你来这里干些什么？”  
但Ezra笑而不语。“我能先点菜吗，大厨们？”  
马丁愣了愣，但Rust回答：“当然。”  
“开胃菜就豌豆汤好了，主菜是蟹肉饼？至于甜品……”Ezra瓷蓝色的眼睛望着半空：“我在想来一个出色的柠檬蛋白派，但请别用柠檬。”  
“好极了，”马丁咕哝道：“一个不用柠檬的柠檬蛋白派。”  
“听起来很有趣。”Rust则说。“我们会把菜端上来的。”

 

“所以你们照做了，不管那家伙的要求有多么不合理。”  
“因为Rust是这样一个杂种，宁可放着一屋子的美食评论家不管，也要给一个盲人上菜。”  
“我希望你们成功做出了他要求的菜。”  
“唔，从一开始就不顺利，让事情变得棘手的是，我们的搅拌机坏了。”  
“不！”  
“我当时的反应和你一样，”马丁耸耸肩：“奇怪的是，这是个转机。”

 

“这该死的机器，照这样的速度，我们什么时候才能做出蛋白霜？！”  
“这该死的机器是你买回来的，Marty。”Rust在一旁不咸不淡地说。  
“这就是为什么我不喜欢你，瞧？你的态度太消极了。”  
“好，我们来看积极的一面。你就不能用手打吗？”  
“说得轻巧，”马丁轻蔑地哼了一声：“那要打到什么时候？”  
“借过。”Rust从他身边挤过去，接过那盆蛋白：“我来负责这个，你他妈的只要把面团和好就行——我们可不想要一个掉下来的饼底，对吧？”  
马丁松开手，看着Rust在闷热的厨房里汗流浃背地打着蛋。  
“看在上帝份上，”他气极反笑：“你看起来蠢死了。”  
“现在谁他妈的态度消极，嗯？”  
Rust挑衅般地看着他，马丁的眉头皱紧了。  
“把那玩意给我，”他夺过那盆蛋白：“我可不想你把绷带掉进里头，看看你那该死的指关节——拳击，狗屎——我来干这个，你去弄面团吧。”  
“你想为了蛋白打一架吗？”Rust的声音一沉。  
马丁笑起来。“打架。我倒想看你试试，你这个——”  
Rust给了他一拳。马丁被打得朝后退了一步，他惊愕的神色看起来一定很蠢。他握紧了拳头，但没动。“别傻了，”他舔着口腔内侧，愤怒升了上来：“这是个蠢主意。”  
“噢是吗？”Rust抓起了案板上的擀面杖，这回马丁的身体先于他做出了反应，他挥出拳头，Rust失去了平衡，差点倒在地板上。但他的手抓住了洗手槽边沿。  
“满意了，是吗？”马丁的下颚绷紧：“我现在不想打架，你到底——”  
他还没说完，Rust朝他扑了过来，马丁差点撞向蛋奶冻。几个橙子掉了下来，打到他的额头再掉到地上。Rust把他按倒在地，马丁伸手去抓烤肉架，要是他成功了，他就能狠狠给这家伙一下子。他们僵持着。水龙头没关，厨房里除了淌水的声响，就只有两人的喘息。  
“操你。”马丁说。  
“不，操你。”Rust撑着台面站起来，伸手把水龙头关上了。  
马丁一时间有些讪讪的。“喂，你还好吗？”他说：“这可不怪我。你这个婊子养的疯子。”  
Rust摇摇头，他抬起手擦了擦嘴角。“不错的右勾拳。”  
马丁瞪着他，过一会笑了起来。“真不敢相信我们为了一个柠檬蛋白派打了一架。”  
“不？”Rust声音里的嘲弄简直刺耳。马丁注视着他点燃烟，靠在一旁抽起来。  
“过来这儿。”马丁放柔了声音，Rust在餐盘上摁灭了香烟，走了过来。  
Rust的嘴唇冰冷，他的气息带着香烟的辛辣。马丁拧住他的胳膊，把他按在洗手台前。Rust僵了僵，马丁用鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊。  
“抱歉。但你知道要不是这样，你从来就不会好好听我解释。”  
“操。”Rust的嗓子哑得不像话。  
“事实是我早就不知道玛姬在干什么了，她搬出了这个镇子，住在她的父母家，把两个孩子也带走了，已经许多年了。我从未见到过她，她也没来过电话。所以，如果说有一个人不清楚我们的婚姻到底是不是还存在，那个人就是我，”马丁支吾着停了下来：“我一直没对别人提起过这件事是因为——唔，我并不因此而骄傲，你知道——没能留住自己的妻子什么的。”  
“你往她父母家打过电话吗？”  
“哈，打过，”马丁干笑了几声：“每年的圣诞节，还有感恩节——天知道我试了多少次，但他们从来不让我和她说话，她的父亲不喜欢我。”  
Rust沉默了。“所以……我还在想办法解决这件事，好吗？”马丁说：“我没有试图欺骗你。”  
“放我起来。”Rust沙哑地说。  
“啥？”  
“我刚想起食物储藏室还有一部搅拌机。”Rust说。  
“我们有吗？”  
“你，”Rust推开他，声音干哑：“真该好好熟悉一下储藏室了。你这个蠢货。”  
“喂，”马丁跟着他走进了食物储藏室：“别再那么叫我！我是认真的，Rust？！”

 

“你们成功做出来了！”Ezra朝他们微笑：“感觉如何？”  
“感觉再也不想做一个柠檬蛋白派。”Rust阴郁地说。  
“唔，咳，”马丁摸了摸下巴：“他开玩笑的，Ezra。”  
Ezra坐直身子，朝四处打量了一番——虽然他看不见任何东西。“我喜欢这个位置，能替我留着它吗？我喜欢在每一个我去过的餐馆里都有固定的座位。”  
“我们不确定我们能那么干，Ezra，”Rust不客气地说；“没有预留座位这一说。”  
“哪怕对象是给了你们米其林一星的人？”  
马丁屏住气息，脸上一片茫然。“你刚才说什么？”  
“我给了你们米其林一星。这在我的权利范围之内。”  
“为了一份柠檬蛋白派？这太他妈的疯狂了。”马丁嗤之以鼻。  
“不，为了我第一天到这里来尝到的食物，虽然也许你们都不记得了。意大利调味饭，虾肉沙拉，巧克力鸡蛋布丁？我一直想要再次尝到那种惊喜，但你们的不和传递到了食物上——直到现在，我才重新尝到它。”  
“让我搞清楚一件事，”马丁开口：“你从第一道菜开始就打算给我们米其林一星，可你耍了我们这么久？”  
“基本上就是这样。”  
“你说的对，”马丁对Rust说：“食物评论家都是混球。”  
Ezra笑起来。“你们会拿到更多的米其林星的，要是你们齐心协力的话。”  
“为什么帮助我们，Ezra？”  
“做好准备吧，你们将会变得有名了，”Ezra扶着手杖站起来：“给我留个座位？”  
“作为一个食物监察员，还是作为一个顾客？”Rust问道。  
马丁朝Rust打手势，他权当没看见。“作为一个朋友。”Ezra温和地说。  
“没问题。”Rust最后说。马丁补充一句：“你随时可以来。”  
他们把他送到了门口，Ezra问是否能拥抱Rust一下，Rust默许他那么做了，虽然他的反应基本上就是僵硬地站在原地不动，但Ezra给了他一个结实的拥抱，马丁目送他上车。  
“那个，”在车窗摇上去以前马丁忍不住问道：“为什么是我们？”  
“十年前我在纽约的Reinfields餐厅吃到过这个味道，但我那时还是个小伙子呢，”Ezra冲他点点头：“我总能认出老朋友来，虽然我们从未见过面——Marty，你不知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他不是一出生就在做墨西哥玉米饼的，Rust，”Ezra柔和地笑了笑，挥了挥手：“再见。”

 

“他曾经是个主厨，在纽约——你的搭档。”  
“Yep。”  
“你和他当面对质了吗？”  
“没有，事情刚好转起来，我不希望……另一方面，Ezra说他会帮助我们，他确实帮了。”

 

“Ezra，我们可能需要一个律师。”  
马丁放下电话。  
而Ezra确实认识一个律师。  
“我的名字是Mick，你们好，”穿着西装，头发梳得油光水滑的家伙坐在了餐桌对面：“我的费用是预付百分之三十，还有我每小时的费用是……”  
“Marty，”Rust没等他说完已经站起身来：“让他滚出去。”  
Mcik仍然坐在餐桌对面，职业性的笑容丝毫未变。他看着马丁。  
“瞧瞧这脾气，”Mick咧嘴笑了笑：“这可是我最喜欢的那种顾客，他们最后都得乖乖付钱——因为不管他们有多大的脾气，只有我才能帮他们打赢官司。”  
“你刚才是不带脏字管我叫混蛋了吗？”马丁警觉地说：“操，你被雇用了。Mick。”

 

“……Ezra还替我们拉到了一个俱乐部的订单，女性顾客就是从那时候起增长起来的。我不知道，咳。也许最好别让Rust知道这件事。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为那是个脱衣舞俱乐部。当我们开第二家餐厅的时候，我们的资金缺口是Dallas填上的，这件事Rust至今都还不知道。Rust只知道Dallas来自迈阿密。”

 

“他的古龙水闻起来就像腐烂的木头，Marty。”Rust说。  
“亲爱的，要是这是你调情的方式，直说就好了。”Dallas抬着嗓音说：“十万块怎么样，嗯？我这个周末要到迈阿密去一趟，剩下的钱可以等我回来再说。好好考虑看看，这是个认真的生意提议。”他拉开皮包，把一叠现金甩在了桌子上。  
“他他妈的在说什么？”Rust没理会那叠现金。“他要入股我们的餐厅，Rust。”  
“从什么时候开始？”  
“你知道我们要在新奥尔良开第二家餐厅的话，资金是个大问题。所以……”  
“所以你打给了Ezra，Ezra叫来了他，”Rust说：“好主意，因为我最希望的就是IRS的人出现在我的餐厅门口。”  
Dallas弯起嘴角。“这就是你操心的事？你太紧张了，孩子，你上次做爱是什么时候？”  
“闭嘴，吃完你的松饼，”Rust在一个餐碟上摁灭烟头：“要冰淇淋吗？”  
Dallas用逗乐的目光看着马丁。“当然。”他摘下眼镜，轻快地说。

 

“一切进展得不错。”  
“对，我们有了资金，有了自己的律师……在新奥尔良的第二间餐厅很快开张了。”  
“厨房里的情况怎么样？”

 

“别那么干，Marty，”Rust阻止了他：“巧克力才刚融化，你不能太心急。”  
“唔……”马丁顺势舔了舔对方手指上的巧克力：“你说的对，我太着急了。”  
“Marty，我告诉过你别这么干。”Rust的声音低下去。  
“别什么？”马丁抬起眼睛望着他，舌头舔过他的指缝，Rust喘息着抓住了他的肩膀，他想要拧过头去看看蛋奶冻的凝固程度，但马丁抓住他的下颌，把他的脸扭向自己。

 

“马丁？你走神了。”  
“我……唔，抱歉，我们说到哪儿？”  
“现在我们该回到玛姬的话题上了。”  
“我的前妻？”  
“你的前妻。”  
“你就是不愿意放弃这个话题，对吧？”  
“我能说什么呢，Marty，”主持人冲他眨了眨眼：“我很擅长我的工作。”  
“玛姬……Well，谁也没想到，她从新奥尔良回来了，还带着我们的女儿，梅西和奥德莉……”


	7. 意大利饺子（Agnolotti）

“从什么时候开始你发现不对劲的？”  
“唔，你还记得斯洛吗？斯洛——操，我听起来像是Rust——在把犯人押往警署的路上会在我们的餐厅停下来吃点东西，我不知道为什么，也许是因为Rust是这镇子上唯一一个看到囚犯眼皮也不抬的人了。但那天早上，斯洛——我是说马修斯，看我的目光有点奇怪。”  
“他说了什么吗？”  
“关键在于他没说什么。他坐在那儿，看着我。好像我是这世界上最大的傻瓜。”  
“很难想象。”  
“是啊，‘你还在这儿干什么？’他说。”  
“而你的回答是……”  
“我说‘我住在这儿，马修斯，加上我们的新餐厅还在筹建中，我能到哪儿去？’，然后他摇摇头，知道那种上了年纪的人常有的那种眼神？他就那么看着我，然后他说‘你要么是个不懂得抓住机会的男人，要么是个蠢才，Marty’。”  
“这话可说得有点伤人。”  
“我花了一点时间才明白过来他说的是玛姬。整个镇子都知道玛姬回来了，而她没有告诉我。”  
“我为你感到难过，Marty。”  
“事实上，我也不知道我见到她能说些什么，我们分开太长时间了，你懂吗？人们说她住在她父亲过去的老房子里，她没有打电话给我，没有告诉我她要回来……所以我做了所有男人在这种情况下都会做的事，就是什么也不做。”  
“你怯场了。”  
“你非得这么说也行。”马丁说：“另一方面，我发现Rust有个新秘密。”  
“什么样的秘密？”  
“这世界上没有比Rust更不擅长和孩子们相处的人了，而他开始研究给孩子们做的食物。除了这个，他不再去鲍勃的地下拳击场了，他好像有别的什么地方要去，但他不愿意告诉我。”

 

“最适合孩子吃的食物是什么？”  
“啥？”  
“我说，最适合孩子们吃的食物。”  
“唔，呃……”马丁拧起眉头：“……那取决于，我们在说的是什么样的孩子。”  
“小女孩，”Rust在煎锅前忙碌着，背对着他：“大概七到八岁？”  
马丁盯了他一会，搁下了用来调酱汁的红酒。“好吧，这真的很奇怪，告诉我发生了什么。”  
“你什么意思。”Rust把那块T骨牛排翻了过来。它已经开始呈现漂亮的色泽了。  
“你。你是怎么回事。你终于答应萨曼莎去做教堂的义工了？”  
Rust把火一关，牛排滑进盘子里。“想也别想，萨曼莎是个骗子，而那神父是个蠢货。”  
“行了，嘘！”马丁紧张地压低了声音：“别让这个镇子上的其他人听到你说这种话。所以，到底是因为什么？我不知道你领养了一个孩子。”他禁不住笑起来，这主意逗乐了他。  
“告诉我就是了。”Rust对他的玩笑视而不见，马丁收敛了笑容，困惑地望着他。  
“巧克力手指泡芙也许不错，我想，”马丁拿手背蹭了蹭下巴：“孩子们喜欢甜食。”  
“我说的不是甜品，Marty。食物。比方说你的两个女儿，你常给她们做的是什么？”  
这回马丁不作声了，他脸颊上涌起了星星点点的血色。  
“我怎么知道？”他的嗓子发干：“玛姬搬走以后，我很少见到她们。”  
“那你过去常给她们做的菜是什么？”  
“意大利饺子，她们喜欢看着我做。过去我常常在家里做Agnolotti，她们爱死这个了。”  
Rust托在手上的餐盘微微移动了一下，他直视着马丁，目光里没有什么同情的痕迹。  
“你有自己独特的配方吗？”他说。  
T骨牛排和紫甘蓝做成的配菜在碟子上形成了一对完美的伴侣，要紧的是把这些牛排赶紧送出去，马丁不明白他干嘛非得在这时候问这种事。  
“不算有，”他对这个话题感到腻烦，也就随便回答了：“我们把它当做家常菜，每个家庭都会有的那种？通常我用的是上一顿剩下的肉，有牛肉也行，我用融化的黄油做酱汁。”  
Rust往手臂上再加了一个盘子，他思索着。“你的意大利菜做的怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，”马丁开始感到生气了：“也许她就是因为这个离开我的。你问完了吗？”  
“我想是的，”Rust看着剩下的那些餐盘：“现在帮我把这些该死的盘子送出去，Marty。”  
他端着盘子往外走，留下马丁在原地独自生着闷气。他端起一个盘子。  
“连句谢谢也不会说。”他对自己说道。

 

“那时距你们的新餐厅开业还有多久，三个星期？”  
“大概是吧，我不记得了。”  
“你看起来不像是兴奋的样子。”  
“我一直告诉我自己，也许我还没做好准备。但在我心里，我知道那不是真正的理由，我磨磨蹭蹭的真正理由是这里还有我放不下的东西。”  
“Rust知道这一点吗？”  
“不，他忙着自己的新秘密，”马丁说：“而那天晚上，像每个星期四晚上一样，他总会提前半小时离开。不同的是，这一次，他带着一篮食物离开，而且没有让我帮他尝篮里的东西。”  
“他什么也没有告诉你。”  
“没有，但偶尔我会注意到少了一些食材，你知道。这里少了一包豆子，那里少了一块奶酪，有时候还会少鸡蛋和洋葱，我现在对我们的储藏室越来越熟悉了，我很肯定我没有记错。每当食物又少了的时候，我就知道Rust又拿着他的食品篮去了别的地方。”  
“你的第一个反应是什么？”  
“任何事情都有可能，也许他接了私活。但这如果是真的，就太不像他了。——不过现在回想起来，那段时间他确实有些奇怪。”  
“怎么个奇怪法？”  
“过去他不喜欢交谈，可现在，你简直就没办法让他停下——”

 

“有时候你得承认失败，Marty。”  
“那是你的职业建议吗？”马丁从冰箱门内探出头“我会记住的。”  
Rust把烟衔在嘴角，但没有点燃。“没有意义死抓着任何东西不放，Marty。你做砸了，只能重新再来。就算你现在把它装饰得再漂亮，它也是个失败的作品。”  
“等等，我们说的是奶油布丁，对吗？”  
Rust叼着烟和他对视，过了一会移开了视线。“你是怎么回事，”马丁砰一声关上冰箱的门：“三份冻硬了的青柠椰子奶油布丁，你就要拿叔本华溺死我？让开点，哲学家。”  
“那更像是黑格尔，而不是叔本华。”Rust说：“‘人死于习惯’，诸如此类。”  
“那对一份做坏了的奶油布丁有什么用？”  
“你自己要问的。”Rust冷冷地说，马丁注意到他手指上有带齿的滑轮棒留下的伤口。  
“好吧，你知道吗？闭嘴，”马丁把冻硬了的奶油布丁倒进垃圾桶：“那是怎么回事，你最近做意大利饺子了？别那种表情——我认得那种伤口，Rust。”  
“我不记得我们的餐单上有意大利饺子。”  
“我只是在尝试新的东西。”  
马丁看了他一眼，Rust的声音倒不像是在敷衍。他的袖口上沾着面粉，面粉甚至还沾了一些在他的胡茬上，所有这些蛛丝马迹本来可以联系到一起，但马丁的头脑自动选择了忽视它们。  
“别弄伤自己，好吗？”他只是轻描淡写地说了一句，Rust点点头。  
“等等。”  
“你还有别的事情要问吗？”  
“你觉得……”马丁涨红了脸：“……她到底回来干嘛？”  
“我不知道，”Rust说：“我也不在乎。我对这种事情不在行。”  
“好吧，”马丁颓然挥了挥手：“算了。也许她只是来敲定抚养权归谁的，也许她只是告诉我她律师的新号码，也许她父亲终于让她下了决定来和我谈谈……”  
“Marty，”Rust取出嘴里的烟，在桌子上敲了敲：“既然你想知道，你干嘛不直接问她？”  
“那是你会做的吗？”  
“我反正不会让这件事无止境地拖下去，”Rust说：“想想看你的孩子。”  
“你这混蛋。别提我的孩子。留下来喝杯酒？”  
“不，也许下次吧，”Rust垂下眼皮，看了一眼手上的烟：“我还有地方要去。”

 

“而你从未问过。”  
“不，不管那是什么，能让他摆脱拳击的，肯定是件好事。我没有当回事，直到……”  
“直到镇子上的人反应越来越奇怪了。”  
“瞧瞧你，伙计，”马丁咧嘴冲对方笑了：“现在你总算懂了。”  
“具体来说，怎么个奇怪法？”  
“Big Ed有一天在酒吧里碰到了我，他同情地拍了拍我的肩膀。‘如果你想要我们揍他，Marty，’他说，‘只要说一声就好了。’。Rodney不再约我去钓鱼了，而Sid再也不来管我借我的割草机了——我认识他不下十年了，这镇上的园丁？他支支吾吾地躲开我，我问他他的女儿诺玛是不是明年就要离开镇子去上大学了，他只当没听见。”  
“唔，这真糟糕。”  
“我是说，自从和Rust搭档以来这种事情不是没有发生过，但现在愈来愈变本加厉了，人们看着我好像我是个傻瓜，而不是他们过去以为的疯子……愚蠢是比狡狯更大的罪恶，我想。”  
“于是你干了什么？”  
“有一天晚上，”马丁说：“我跟踪了Rust。”  
“你发现了什么？”  
“什么也没有，”马丁说：“我把他跟丢了。”

 

马丁跟着Rust的车子绕过了Rodney一家住的那栋小房子，顺着大路再往前，绕过枫树坡的时候他却把Rust跟丢了，在这个地方只住着两家人，Sid和Big Ed。而哪家人的房屋前都没有Rust的车子的踪影，马丁把车子掉头的时候，还特地看了一眼半山上的教堂，灯光灭着，Rust不可能回到那里去，他和神父合不来。  
那他到底去了哪？马丁沿着街道慢慢地把车子往前开，几乎把整个小镇都兜了个遍，也没发现Rust的行踪，他特地在鲍勃的地盘停了一会，打量着从地下拳击场出去和进来的人，没有一个是Rust，他的车也不在这儿。马丁又待了半个小时，最终把车开回了餐厅。  
他现在不想回家去，他记得这里还有半瓶没喝完的威士忌。  
他忘了把酒搁在哪儿了，于是乱翻了一通。威士忌没找到，反而找到了一个隐秘的食品库，就在厨房冰柜的后面，有一个小冰箱，打开一看，所有神秘消失的食材几乎都在里头：花椰菜，格瑞达帕达诺奶酪，黄油。还有一个盘子，放满了做坏了的意大利饺子，面团的色泽显示它们呆在这里已经不是第一个晚上了。  
“这是什么，”马丁把盘子取出，满面困惑：“厨房的停尸间？”  
他不记得做过这些，所以这必定是Rust做的饺子。令人惊讶的是它们看起来不错，比马丁想象中Rust能做出来的Agnolotti要好得多。他干脆端出一锅水，放在炉上，然后坐下来仔细打量Rust做的意大利饺子。水沸腾以后，马丁把饺子逐一放进锅里。他早就忘了那瓶酒了。事情有点奇怪，要是Rust想学意大利饺子，可以直接问他。  
但Rust既没问过他，也没有让他品尝。  
随意取出一个盘子，马丁把煮好的饺子盛上了碟。  
盘子里总共有三批饺子，第一批的皮太厚，第二批的蛋液刷得不均匀，第三批看起来要好得多——Rust想必把前两个问题都解决了，马丁在想第三批饺子的问题在哪。——馅料？  
他用刀切开一个饺子，放入口中。没有酱汁，但只能凑合了。  
叉子磕到了盘子的边沿，但马丁简直没感觉到。“操。”第一个饺子下肚以后，他说。  
然后他开始吃第二个。

 

“我留了张字条，塞在碟子下面。上面写了所有我认为可以改进的地方。”  
“所以第二天他来研究他的‘秘密项目’的时候就能看见了。”  
“对。但他不是自己一个人来的。”  
“不？”

 

马丁望着站在餐厅门口的人。  
“我……”他不知道自己还有口吃的毛病。  
“爸爸！”两个小女孩朝他冲了过来，他下意识地接住了她们。Rust拍拍他的肩膀，朝厨房走去，在他身后，玛姬还站在门口。“我们需要谈谈。”她说。  
“当……当然。”  
“这真的很美味，”她放下叉子：“这是你做的？”  
“对，这就是个……奶油布丁，柠檬和椰子口味，没什么大不了的。”  
“Marty，”玛姬看着他：“我希望你知道，我真的很感激你做的那些事情。你有骄傲，我也有我的骄傲，如果不是你一直坚持做这些事，我也许永远也没有勇气来这里……承认自己的失败是非常困难的。”  
“我做的那些事？”  
“你送来的那些食物。我从没想到你还记得她们爱吃什么，她们非常喜欢。也许我错了，我该早点让她们来见你的，我知道你不会同意离婚，而我当时年轻，非常倔强，我离开了。”  
“等等，玛姬，”马丁的眼睛有些潮湿：“听着……你到底在说什么？”  
“我在说是时候说再见了，Marty，”她说：“我特地回到这里来就是来和你，和这个地方说再见，至于梅西和奥德莉——我改变主意了——你可以随时见到她们。”  
“玛姬，我……”  
“别对你自己撒谎了，Marty。你并不留恋我们的婚姻，你只是留恋过去。”  
“Yeah，”马丁看了一眼在厨房里忙碌的Rust的背影：“也许你是对的。”他清了清嗓子，他的喉咙像是被什么堵住了：“你方才说——咳，你说我送去的食物？”  
“每周四的晚上，你都会送来一份Agnolotti，不同的馅料，但我知道是你做的。”她笑了笑：“你总是放下食物就走，我从未来得及告诉你——她们爱吃这个，她们也很想念你。这么多年来，你还关心她们，这让我改变了主意。”  
“那个……”马丁把手撑直搁在桌面上：“我能给你上点什么吃的吗？”  
“不，我已经尝过了，你现在的手艺比过去好多了。”她打开皮包，取出一张名片递给了他：“我过去以为你永远也无法离开这个镇子，你是那种安于现状的人，而你会在这里一直待到死，你的人生全搞砸了，而你自己不愿意承认。我受不了这一点——现在，也许我错了。”  
“操，”马丁突然一阵难受：“别这么说。”  
“顺便一提，你还记得我么过去总为食物争吵吗？我现在在为一份美食杂志工作。”  
“No shit，”马丁看了看名片：“也许你是对的，我不该把你困在这里。”  
玛姬注视着他。“再见，Marty。我后天离开，你能把孩子准时送回来吗？”  
“没问题。”马丁说：“谢谢。”  
“我会让律师把剩余的手续都办好的。”她关上皮包。

 

目送她的背影离开后，马丁回到厨房，Rust在做面团，手上和身上都是面粉。  
“一切都还顺利？”Rust低声问道，和过去一样冷淡。  
“你这混蛋。”  
马丁说完，把他拉过来拥抱了他，Rust高高举起双手，站在那儿一动不动，但面粉还是沾到了马丁的脸，马丁不在乎。“你这混蛋，你这混蛋，”他喃喃：“你这个该死的混蛋。”  
“你想要把骂人话说出新花样可以以后再来，Marty，”Rust还是一样地讨厌：“我的巧克力手指泡芙还在烤箱里呢。”  
马丁松开他，两个小女孩推开门，一个小脑袋上叠着一个。“Daddy？”她们疑惑地叫道。  
马丁往每一个小女孩的鼻子上点了一点面粉，一手抱住一个。“谁要巧克力泡芙？”他说。  
Rust哼了一声，拉开烤箱的门。在他身后，两只小手高高举了起来。


	8. 牡蛎

“还记得你们的第一次采访吗？”  
“对，那次的场面可真尴尬。”  
“那是一次什么类型的采访？”  
“哈，一家总部在洛杉矶的美食杂志要做一篇关于当地美食的报道，他们决定采访我们。”  
“Wow。”  
“是啊，他们觉得同时采访我和Rust是个好主意，但我告诉你，那是个大错误。摄像机，镜头，灯光，两小时的谈话——你可以想象‘魅力先生’对此怎么想。”

 

“不。”  
“又是不。我已经对这个从你嘴里蹦出来的词不感到惊讶了。”  
“我的工作是了解食物，”Rust说：“不是和傻瓜坐在那儿谈论食物。”  
“我怀疑你的工作就是把我气死。这是个宣传新餐厅的好机会，而且是个难得的机会。”  
“那么你自己去就好了，”Rust用含混的嗓音说。“反正你在厨房里也不是必不可少的。”  
“我倒希望这样，彼得潘，但他坚持要我们一起去。”  
Rust摁下搅拌机的停止键，望着里头已经变得稀烂的花椰菜泥。他想了想。  
“他有什么毛病？”  
“我希望我知道，”马丁说：“你得接受这个采访，伙计，不管你愿意不愿意，你欠我个人情。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“那天你在艾德的酒吧喝醉了，我把你拖回了家？你欠我个人情。”  
Rust从他手里接过咖啡，只喝了一口。“好吧。”他又想了想：“他知道德州，对吧？”  
“哈哈，非常有趣，Rust，”马丁接过剩下的咖啡，干笑两声：“那么，我八点去接你？”  
“我们他妈的是要约会还是怎么的？”Rust说。

 

“哈，我喜欢你的搭档。他很有趣。”  
“是啊，如果挖苦叫做有趣的话。”  
“Billy Fenton在他的采访里说Rustin Cohle，‘更像是臭名昭著的机车帮的成员，而不像是一家米其林星级餐厅的厨师’，你的搭档给他留下了深刻的印象。”  
“Billy Fenton是个洛杉矶来的记者，所以我不认为他真的了解机车帮。”  
“真的？”  
“是啊，我还记得那篇报道的标题，他们觉得给它起名叫做‘当德州人遇上麦斯镇（When Texas meets Maxes）’，我一大早起来，看到这个标题，还以为是某个人的恶作剧。”  
“我没明白。”  
“你瞧，我住的小镇，它的名字正好叫Maxton。所以他们玩了个文字游戏。”  
“唔……喔！现在我懂了。”  
“而它正好和墨西哥同音，唔，基本上同音。所以……”  
“谢谢，我想我懂了。”  
“我想这还和Tex-Mex这道菜有关，所以……烂笑话，反正。”  
“言归正传，为什么说这次采访‘尴尬’？”  
“按照安排，我们本来应该坐下来和他谈谈，然后让他试试我们新餐厅的食物。两件事本来完全可以同步进行的，但我们对这种事情都没有什么经验……说到这个，我真希望你能看见Rust一开始打算接受采访时穿的什么。”

 

“怎么？”  
“上帝，”马丁小声说：“这就是你接受采访时要穿的？”  
“这是衣服。”Rust缓缓开口。  
他根本没把马丁的话当回事，只是抽着烟。马丁站在草坪上，闷闷不乐地看着躺在吊床上的男人。这是马丁第一次来到Rust住的地方，这家伙住在一辆拖车里。“有问题吗？”  
“你看起来像是个摩托车帮的成员，”马丁支吾着说：“倒不是说糟糕，只是……”  
他低下去的语气让Rust看了他一眼，马丁赶紧咳嗽一声，打住了这个话题。  
“我觉得现在再去换衣服太晚了，Marty。”Rust开口说，没有嘲笑的意思，只是阐明事实。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，太晚了，”Rust的目光闪动了一下：“你刚才想说什么？”  
“我想说，”马丁艰难地回忆着自己的想法：“你这样看起来像个……坏家伙。”  
他吞咽了一下，抬起眼睛，发现Rust正好也盯着他。“你还好？”  
“对……”他模糊地比了个手势：“我得……”  
Rust把烟摁灭在地上，从吊床上起来，叫住了他。“坐在这别动，”他说：“我去换衣服。”  
马丁坐在吊床上，目光落到不远处几个空了的啤酒瓶上，他不知道还能做点什么，除了像个傻瓜一样等待以外，不过这可不能怪他，他鲜少见到Rust不在厨房里的样子。  
拖车的门过一阵子开了，Rust叫了他一声。马丁冲自己摇摇头，他一只手扳着门，朝里面探了探头。“操。”他说。现在Rust身上什么也没穿，只套着那件重机车夹克，而他只是若无其事地看着马丁，好像什么也没发生。  
“穿成这样对你来说怎么样，嗯？”他用冷嘲的语气说：“够好了吗？”  
“好极了，”马丁抓住他，嘴唇凑近他的耳朵：“只要做出一点小调整……”  
他把外套剥下来，从正面套上了Rust的身体，原本应该包裹着背部的皮衣现在裹住了Rust的胸膛，而他的背部和臀部全都裸露在外。马丁的手沿着Rust的背部下滑，落到腰部，Rust迎向他的手，马丁把他拉向自己，牙齿厮磨着他的耳垂。“我们还有多少时间？”他突然想到这个问题。  
“干一次足够了。”Rust的声音变得嘶哑：“这是性，又不是分子料理。”  
“让我们看看谁等会还能这么说。”马丁幸灾乐祸地说完，在Rust的肩膀上磨了磨牙。

 

“我们搞到了那次采访的录像带，你想要看看吗？”  
“当然，为什么不？”  
“Billy Fenton说他再也不想吃牡蛎了，你有可能知道为什么吗？”  
“不，我不知道。”马丁的笑容僵在脸上。

 

“……他们会把你的脸割下来，让你自己看着。然后把你的睾丸和阴茎也割下来，塞进你的喉咙里，直到你窒息致死。”  
“……唔，咳，”Billy勉强笑了一下：“我想我还是先试试食物好了。能介绍一下这些菜吗？”  
“当然，这是西班牙凉菜汤，干锅煎牡蛎，最后是覆盆子水果塔。”  
“只是确认一下，”Billy小心地看了看Rust：“你的搭档不知道什么关于牡蛎的故事，对吗？”  
“我不知道，”马丁瞪了一眼Rust：“唔，我会确保他接下来一个字也不说的，Billy。”

 

“你他妈的到底在干嘛？！”Billy走了以后，马丁冲着Rust说：“你想要搞砸这次访问吗？”  
“我不知道，”Rust说：“当我穿着衬衫的时候，总会发生奇怪的事情。”  
“如果你记恨我让你穿上衬衫，早提出来就是了。你现在又在干嘛？”  
“吃牡蛎，”Rust理所当然地说：“我花了一早上时间准备这些菜，可不能让它们浪费了。”  
马丁低头打量桌上的菜。“你故意的，”他说：“你打哪听说了Billy不吃牡蛎，对吧？”  
“我他妈的怎么知道他小时候差点被牡蛎呛死？”Rust不为所动。  
他对准牡蛎准确下刀，盘子上的牡蛎被对半切开，金黄的外表内部是奶油色泽般的中心，柔软，湿润，鲜嫩，牡蛎本身的汁水缓缓溢出，在盘子上流淌。Rust稍微转动手腕令它翻折了一下，沾上芝麻菜和罗勒做成的酱汁，添上鲜艳的色彩。Rust的嘴唇微微分开，把牡蛎送进嘴里，汁液润湿了他干燥的嘴唇。光滑的牡蛎滑下喉咙，他舔去手指上的汁液。马丁看着他切开下一个牡蛎，但这一次没有急着送入口中，他切下一小块，用叉子叉起。他做得很慢，漫不经心，他注视了一会叉子上的牡蛎肉，伸出舌尖舔了舔酱汁，随后把牡蛎肉放入唇间，用牙齿轻轻咬了咬，试了试硬度。他仔细地品味着，喉结在白衬衫领口下滚动。  
“莳萝、欧芹和红酒，”他用沙哑的嗓音说：“你觉得呢？还是塔塔酱汁比这好？”  
现在Rust已经把目标转向了甜点，他把一颗覆盆子放入口中，鲜红欲滴的覆盆子，他会咬碎它，还是用舌面挤压它，直到它在口腔中渗出鲜美的汁液？马丁想知道他能否给一颗樱桃打结。  
“Marty，”Rust的声音打断了他的走神：“我需要你的意见。我什么也尝不到。”  
“对，唔……”马丁喝了一口酒，他总得干点什么：“人们说牡蛎能刺激欲望，那是真的吗？”  
然后他就后悔了。  
“Marty，如果你想说什么，说就是了，”Rust盯着他说：“这一整天你表现得够奇怪的了。”  
“我只是在紧张，”马丁不怎么高兴地说：“我在想……唔，你是否愿意，搬进来和我一起住？”


	9. 法式甜甜圈（Beignet）

“大城市怎么样？新奥尔良算是大城市了，对吧，对你来说？”  
“啊哈，感觉不错，实际上。我很快爱上了这里的小龙虾，咖啡店里有不错的甜甜圈。有那么一段时间，我以为我会在这里长久地住下去。我找到了这么一个地方，那是个小公寓，而Rust，和往常一样，住在一家酒吧的楼上——那家伙在某些方面可是相当固执。”  
“就是在这儿，你们开了你们的第二家餐厅。”  
“对，在圣查尔斯大街的边上。Ezra帮助我们找到了这个地方，它小了些，但是很完美。小镇上的餐厅并没有卖掉，所以我不时得回镇子上一趟，但等斯洛退休以后，我们打算把餐厅交给他来打理。”  
“这家餐厅叫做Carcosa，作为餐馆的名字来说有点怪，你不觉得吗？”  
“我不知道这名字是怎么来的，但这是Rust的主意。他有时候就会有这种奇怪的主意。”  
“他喜欢新奥尔良吗？”  
“唔，”马丁说：“有时候我觉得Rust打生下来起就没喜欢过任何东西。而且，和在别的地方一样，他很快也激怒了新奥尔良的人们——”

 

马丁往外面的餐桌张望了一下。  
“他来这里干什么？”  
“谁？”Rust弯着腰，检测着火腿蛋松饼上面的荷兰酱。每当他这样做的时候，马丁便想起了这附近的人给他起的“税务官”的称号，Rust那阵势确实有点滑稽。  
“伦尼麦考尔，”马丁对着盘子里的焦糖苹果生闷气：“这条街上那家奥兰多餐厅的大厨。”  
“我不可能认识这附近的每一个混蛋。”Rust说。  
“人人都认识他，他在这待了二十年了，他的餐馆拿到了米其林三星。”  
“所以？”Rust说道，几乎不可觉察地抬起了眉毛：“我没办法阻止别人来这里吃饭，Marty。”  
马丁嘀咕“那可真让人放心”，他系上围裙，处理起了煎比目鱼要用的配菜：他用双手驾驭刀，把芝麻菜切成细丝，欧芹，莳萝，最后在一个玻璃器皿里挤出柠檬的汁液。  
“放松，”Rust突然放下那份火腿蛋松饼对他说：“他只点了一份意大利面，而且吃完了。”  
这时一个传菜员把头探进了厨房里，马丁雇佣他的，他叫韦斯利。  
“那个，主厨？”韦斯利说：“17号桌的客人要见你。”  
“也许这次你他妈的说对了，”Rust把手伸向背后去解围裙：“我这就出去。”  
“不，”韦斯利的眉毛拱起来，他望着马丁：“他要见你，哈特先生。”  
马丁擦了擦手，瞪着Rust。“操Rust，你给他吃了什么？我这就出去，要是这事关于索赔——你自己去和Dallas解释。”  
他甚至能听到Rust在他身后不满的轻哼声，他连口咖啡都还没喝上，结果就要出去处理Rust的烂摊子，他堆起笑容，走向17桌。桌子靠近过道，那正好是伦尼麦考尔的桌子。  
“终于来了，”伦尼冲他招了招手：“坐吧。”也许这毕竟不算太糟糕，马丁心想。  
“我猜你认出我是谁了，”在稀疏的眉毛下面，他冲马丁笑笑：“我一直想知道这儿的主厨是谁，现在我见到了。我听说，你们这儿的主厨是个神秘的家伙，现在看来并不太神秘嘛，嗯？”  
“如果你指的是你盘子里的意大利面，”马丁盯着那空盘子：“那是Rust做的，不是我。”  
“我看见那家伙了，他绝对不可能能做出可以吃的东西，别骗我了，这儿的主厨是你。”  
“那个，伦尼，”马丁神情严肃地把脸转向麦考尔：“我挺喜欢聊天的，但我厨房里还有……”  
“甩掉你的搭档，”麦考尔抓住他的手臂：“来为我工作，我可以让你有一家自己的餐厅。”  
马丁愣了愣，麦考尔放开他，后背靠在椅子上喝咖啡。“妈的，”马丁控制不住自己的嘴：“你认真的吗？”  
“考虑一下，不急着给我答案，”伦尼冲他笑了笑：“我喜欢把我的敌人变成我的朋友。”  
“你非得自己跑来和我谈这个？”  
“欢迎来到新奥尔良，”伦尼耸耸肩：“再说了，这地方的咖啡不错。”  
他在厨房里发愣，Rust拧了拧他的肩膀。“你是打算把那面团留到下一个千年吗？那家伙和你说了什么？”  
“什么也没有，只是一些威胁的话，”马丁双眼盯着炉灶：“他是苏格兰人，就喜欢开仗。”  
“他把自己餐厅里的菜弄好就行了，他的意大利面像是被飓风扫荡过。”  
这回轮到马丁看着Rust了。“你去过他的餐厅？”  
“我去过这附近所有的餐厅，”Rust抓过案板上的面团：“只是简单地分析和推理。”  
“嘿，我不知道你还有卧底的才能，”马丁乐不可支：“你自己一个人去的？”  
Rust好像不太乐意谈起这个。“不，那太显眼了，”他说：“Ezra替我订到的座位，我不得不容忍Mick这个傻瓜——他在意大利餐厅点番茄汤，谁会在意大利餐厅点一盘番茄汤？”  
“Holy crap。”  
“那家伙有心事，”Rust的视线落到桌上的玉米粉上：“大概是关于案子的事，他不肯说。”  
“所以你们成为朋友了还？什么时候的事？”  
Rust吸了吸鼻子，视线回到他脸上。“你转移话题的技巧太糟糕了，Marty。你要是想要问，就好了。”  
“不，那没关系，”马丁说：“你用不着马上回答我。我突然提出一起住，任何人都会吓到……”  
“我没吓一跳，”Rust哼了声鼻子：“我只是需要时间。”  
“是啊，”马丁对自己说：“完全就是那么回事。当然啦，完全……”  
才不是那么回事呢，他想。

 

“我在想……唔，你是否愿意，搬进来和我一起住？”  
“……操。”  
“操？这就是你的答案？我可是认真在问你。”  
“你不突然问别人这种问题，Marty，”Rust好像吃到了煮坏了的鸽子：“这是约会基本规则。”  
“他妈的你对约会规则知道什么，我从来没看到过你和别人约会。所以你的答案到底是啥？”  
Rust在椅子上挪动着，好像没办法找到一个舒适的坐姿，他侧歪着身子靠在扶手上。  
“我他妈的得喝点啤酒。”他的目光短暂地落到马丁脸上，又漂移开去。  
“等会，”马丁突然意识到了什么：“你是在紧张吗？你吓到了，我是说，你？”  
“咳，”Rust清了清嗓子，望着别处：“我没——闭嘴，马丁，闭嘴。”

然后Rust就像是没发生这回事一样对这个问题沉默到现在。马丁相当肯定他是吓坏了。  
当然他对此不承认，但他是Rust嘛。他最后只得打电话给Mick，Ezra可不行，Ezra会帮Rust守口如瓶的。“听着，Mick，”马丁拿起话筒基本上就后悔了：“最近Rust有没有跟你说过什么？”  
“除了你‘美国队长’式的烹饪技巧？我不知道你指什么，伙计，你的搭档不爱说话。”  
“我指的是，操，”马丁揉了揉自己的眉心：“他有没有提到过任何关于一间公寓的事情？”  
“孩子们，”Mick的声音紧张起来：“别掺和地产，那种官司很难打。”  
这根本就是对牛弹琴，马丁拉大嗓门。“他到底有没有和你说过什么？”  
“有啊，”Mick的声音传来：“他说有一段时间，他害怕他自己没办法再做出任何像样的食物了，在他遇到你以前。你知道他曾经加入一个摩托车帮吗？我的一些客户认识他，反正。”  
“我不知道所有这些事。”  
“也许你该问问，”Mick像在微笑：“还有，Marty，下一次，这类电话可是会被算在账单里。”  
马丁挂上电话，咕哝着“操蛋的吸血鬼”，完全把麦考尔的邀请忘到了脑后。打烊以后，他去了Rust的住处，他基本上是在耍赖，因为Rust并没有邀请他去。他住在一家爵士酒吧的楼上，一个比小阁楼大不了多少的地方，房租有一半都因为他也在这儿当酒保而抵消了。马丁一看到Rust弯腰钻进吧台里，就忍不住笑了起来。  
“你是我认识的唯一一个在吧台后面和在料理台后面一样的厨师。”他眨了眨眼。  
Rust拧开橡木桶，朝他推来一杯纯黑麦啤酒。“那是好事还是件坏事？”  
“我不知道……”马丁在吧台凳子上面转了转：“所有的形容词在遇上你的时候好像都不管用。麦考尔和我谈起过你，他说他看见你走进厨房，他还说你不像个厨师。”  
“让他操自个儿去吧，我们来新奥尔良不是为了取悦他。”  
“对，说到这个，”马丁试探：“我们来这儿到底是为了什么？”  
Rust把手撑在吧台上，注视着他。“那到底有多绝望，”马丁决定赌一把：“不能尝到自己做的食物？”他说的声音很低，带着迟疑，害怕损害刚建立的信任也许是有道理的。  
“我买了一盒甜甜圈。”Rust突然说。  
“什么？”  
“你的公寓，”Rust接着说下去，“在枫树街，对吧？”

 

“我以为那是个笑话，”马丁解释道：“在一个破酒吧里庆祝新餐馆的诞生。”  
“你们还没庆祝过？”  
“没有，直到那天晚上，突然之间，他说‘坐下，我们来庆祝一下。’这可一点也不像他。”

“操他妈的你买甜甜圈干嘛？”马丁打开那个纸盒子，吓了一跳。  
“这是Beignet，Marty，这是新奥尔良的叫法，Mick的女儿生日，他想办个派对。我本来不打算答应他的，但玛格丽特给我打了个电话——所以我先试做了一批。”  
“于是我成了小白鼠，我不喜欢beignet，太甜了。”  
“如果这都不能塞住你的嘴，喝你的香槟吧，”Rust歪坐在吧台后面看着他：“这不仅仅是为了庆祝餐馆，也是为了庆祝——你知道。”  
“所以你答应了？”马丁快活地笑起来：“我是说，太好了，Rust。”  
Rust猛地吸了口纸烟，又在椅子上磨蹭起来，好像阻止自己去拿啤酒。他在紧张，但马丁假装没看出来。他找着别的话题。“这玩意简直是恐怖，”他拿起一个甜甜圈：“他们往这上面撒了多少糖粉？”  
Rust在桌上摁灭了烟。“你不想自己弄清楚吗？”他说。  
稍后，马丁沿着Rust的侧颈吻去了那些糖粉，隔着一层薄薄的汗水，他舔掉那些白色的糖霜。他的嘴唇摩挲着Rust的嘴唇，只是接触，不着急占有，Rust的嘴唇干燥而温暖，带有酒精的余味，其中吐出的气息落在他的唇上，他任由自己沉迷片刻，令他感到焦灼的是，他现在对Rust理应很了解了，但他实际上对Rust一无所知。  
“Mick说你曾经是一个什么团伙的成员。”  
“‘钢铁十字军’，一个德州的摩托帮，”Rust平静地说：“那段时间是我人生里的低潮。”  
“你瞧，这就是你的问题，”马丁不想现在谈这个，他真的不愿意：“你从来不谈这些。”  
“我有过一个女儿，Marty，”Rust说：“她的名字是索菲亚——她死了。那以后，有那么一段时间，我没办法做出任何菜肴。”

 

“什么？”  
“是的，Rust——唔，他常常就这样说出别人接受不了的事情。他……在我来的地方，我们管这样叫做‘突然扔下一个炸弹’。”  
“上帝。那么，你最后还是定下来住在枫树街了？”  
“对，一月十三号吧我想是，我搬了进去。”

 

“这是什么？”  
“只是一些我保留的东西，”Rust站在他的公寓门口说道：“以防过去的麻烦找上门来。”  
“像是一套厨房用的切肉刀？”马丁盯着箱子里的东西：“你是惹毛了大半个布鲁克林的厨子还是怎么的？”  
“对，我还在搅拌机里发现过人的指头，”Rust板着脸：“你要问的。”  
他们谁也没提箱子里的那把枪。马丁弯腰把箱子接了过来，但一个毛茸茸的东西蹭了蹭他的裤脚，把他吓了一跳。一双明亮的眼睛从Rust身后钻出来，盯着他看。  
“你养了只猫，”马丁瞧着Rust：“你。”  
“Yep，”Rust径直朝屋内走，留下他和猫咪对视：“我为什么不能？”  
“她的名字叫什么？”马丁朝屋里的人吼道。  
“她的名字就叫‘猫咪’。”Rust说。这真的是马丁听过的最没有想象力的名字，一只叫做“猫咪”的猫咪——“好吧，猫咪，”他警惕地看了一眼小猫：“你想要进来吗？”  
——她疑惑地看着他。歪了歪头。  
“我懂，”马丁说：“他是个奇怪的杂种。来吧。”  
也许是因为同意他的话，她就这么进来了。


	10. Sorbet

“你是怎么找到新公寓的？”  
“我有交朋友的本领，而且人们喜欢我，但Rust，”马丁啜着口腔：“那是另一回事了。”  
“具体来说是什么意思？”  
“我不是说他没有朋友，他倒是有一些我不知道的朋友，但那不见得是件好事。”

 

“Mick找你有什么事？”马丁注视着拉斯特回到桌前坐下。  
“他想搞把枪，”拉斯特说：“所以他找到了我。”  
“喔，等等，”马丁撂下报纸，望着餐桌对面的拉斯特：“他要枪干什么？”  
拉斯特非常勉强地把目光从从登记食谱的本子上移开，但手指仍然按在书页上。他投向马丁的淡漠目光和“猫咪”一模一样。“我没有问。”  
“我们的律师突然打算搞把枪，而你忘了问他为什么。”  
“你说错了，我没忘，”拉斯特根本没把他的话当回事：“我根本不想知道。”  
马丁在沉默的对峙中败下阵来，将目光重新投向餐桌。上午还没过去一大半呢，他寻找话题的本领已经山穷水尽。  
“好吧，”他打破沉默：“这的确有点尴尬。”  
“我告诉过你的。”  
“这会好起来的，对吧？我们只是第一次在厨房以外待在一起。”  
拉斯特把记事本放下来，终于开始动摆在跟前的早餐。他把记事本放在桌上，腾出手，用餐刀切开了火腿蛋松饼。“你是否记得在水里放点盐？”  
“我放了。”  
“而黄油呢？”拉斯特·该死的大厨·科尔说：“你是否……”  
“我做了，”马丁恨恨地说：“别再挑剔你的早餐，否则你只能吃到华夫饼。”  
“下一次，我来做早餐，”Rust说：“我可不想整个早上坐在这里，担心那操蛋的松饼。”  
好吧，也许这就是职业风险，这就是把一个同行引进自己的客厅所带来的后果。虽说如此，马丁一想到拉斯特坐在客厅里拿着报纸，心里却在担心松饼的软硬就感到好笑。  
“你就不能有一次忘掉那该死的厨房吗？”  
“是你让两个大厨待在一个屋子里的。”拉斯特说：“任何事情都有可能发生。”  
马丁看着他像个税务稽查员一样把早餐里里外外审查了个遍。鸡蛋老了些，拉斯特作出结论，作为抗议，马丁不作声。为什么他曾经认为和拉斯特住在一起会是个好主意？  
“我知道了，”他灵机一动：“我们可以去约会。看场电影怎么样？”  
“我不看电影。”他的新同居人冷着一张脸说。  
“……那么你想干点什么？”  
拉斯特好像终于有些感兴趣了。“我知道一家新开的餐厅。”他说。  
马丁老半天才反应过来。“操。”他说。

 

他们坐在这间叫Toi的新餐厅里，拉斯特用挑剔的目光打量着餐单，马丁只希望尽快离开这儿。他太心不在焉了，连拉斯特选择了冰糕（Sorbet）作为甜点他都没注意到——那是他最讨厌的东西。至于主菜，拉斯特叫了大比目鱼，酿鸽子——所有棘手的菜式。  
“让我搞清楚，你的目的是什么，你到这里来是想要证明什么？”  
“我没想证明什么，”拉斯特说：“就只是调查和推理。如果你愿意的话，这就是场约会。”  
“比起约会，我觉得我更像是被你耍了，”马丁有点沮丧：“你就不能自己来吗？”  
“我需要你的味觉，Marty。再加上，你得告诉我他们的鹿肉做得怎么样。”  
“鹿肉？”马丁后悔了，真真正正地后悔了：“我没发现你点了鹿肉。”  
“我没点，”拉斯特说：“我只是希望你能记下来，以免下次忘了。”  
马丁的愤恨没有持续多久，煎得两面焦黄的带子端上了桌，这时他才发现他也确实饿了，头一次不需要在厨房里忙碌，而是品尝别人端上来的菜肴，这种感觉其实也不错。拉斯特好像没有这种想法，他只是用刀切开带子，仔细端详了一下切面的色泽。“技术不错。”他说，然后把带子放进嘴里，慢条斯理地咀嚼，似乎一切只是例行公事。他把气氛全毁了。  
马丁觉得此时还不如在自己的厨房里忙碌呢。  
他默默地付了帐，跟在拉斯特后头从餐厅里出来，自己也说不明白自己为什么在生闷气。拉斯特在本子上记下了一种酱汁的做法——马丁在尝过以后，告诉他各种佐料的比例。关于拉斯特神秘的一点就在于，他能猜到那一两样神秘的佐料，尽管他失去了味觉。  
“你怎么了？”拉斯特合上本子以后才发现他的异常。  
“你说呢？”  
“你宁愿待在公寓里，一声不吭，过上一整天？”  
“我不知道，那也比现在强，”马丁说：“这甚至算不上是个真正的约会。”  
拉斯特停下脚步，“那么这个——”他突然扣住马丁的肩膀，吻上他的嘴唇，他胡茬贴上马丁的脸，“——怎么样？”。他松开手，还要抽离身体，但马丁下意识地把住了他的胳膊，马丁回敬那个吻，堵住另一个的嘴唇，搅弄他的舌头。拉斯特拉扯着他的头发，身体前倾，他暗哑的呻吟和胸口的喘息，都延长了这场意外的时间。他咬破了马丁的舌头。他们在沉默中坐进车子里。马丁好半天才找回自己的声音。  
“我们得常做这个。”他说。“我改变主意了。”  
“晚点再说。”拉斯特告诉他。  
“……操。”  
他只来得及说上这么一句话，因为拉斯特凑过来给他手活，他的拳头迫不及待地操着马丁的阴茎。马丁拱起身体，迎向拉斯特的手。他的背部抵在座椅上，腰不由自主地抬高。他能听见自己的喘息越来越急。拉斯特紧闭双眼，搓弄着他的阴茎。他释放了，在看见拉斯特望向他的目光以后。拉斯特把他按在座椅上，跨坐在他身上，解开皮带为自己手淫。马丁按住他的手，有意阻止他，要在这自视甚高的混蛋嘴里逼出呻吟，  
拉斯特拽过他的身体，咬在他的侧颈上，他俯向马丁的身体在后者心里激起无法解释的欲望。马丁拨开他的手，操弄他的阴茎，直到拉斯特承受不住一般抽紧了呼吸，射了他满手。  
“Marty。”拉斯特在他耳边哑然低喃，好像他需要什么，而马丁正是他所需要的。  
马丁紧紧地扣住他的腰。

 

“你沉默了很长时间，Marty。”  
“像我说的，有过不错的日子。后来，不管拉斯特怎么决定，不管他为什么离开了餐厅，我一直告诉他们，他是个出色的厨师，我现在也会这样告诉你。你知道为什么我的说法十七年来都是一样的吗？因为只有这一个故事。”  
“给我们讲讲那段‘好日子’吧。”  
“哈，事实上，这挺有趣的。你瞧，有一天晚上，Mick找到了我们……”  
“Mick，那个开林肯车的律师？”  
“没错，但他是独自一个来的。你注意到这件事情的奇怪之处了吧，因为一般来说，是人们主动去找律师，而不是律师主动来找他们，所以你也大概能猜到，他惹上了麻烦……”

 

拉斯特是那个下楼开门的人，他不怎么睡觉。  
没过多久他回到房间，他的脸色变了，马丁从未见他这样。马丁还没来得及下床，已经看见拉斯特从床头抽屉里取出了一把上了子弹的枪。马丁紧张起来。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“Mick在楼下，”拉斯特说：“他中了枪。”


	11. 古巴三明治

“这是什么。”Mick碰了碰摆在眼前的杯子，玻璃杯上短暂地留下了他的指印。  
“水。”  
“我想要咖啡。”  
“你只能喝水，”拉斯特不由分说地把杯子朝他一推：“除非你不想睡了。”  
“而这话是一个根本不怎么睡觉的人说的。”Mick嘟囔着，吃力地端起杯子。  
他的面色依然苍白，但总算恢复了些血色。关于枪案是怎么发生的，又是谁开枪打的他，Mick讳莫如深。是拉斯特把他搀进屋里，是拉斯特替他处理的伤口，拉斯特关上门在房间里和他叽叽咕咕了半天，留下马丁在门外干着急。  
“发生了什么事？”拉斯特掩上门出来以后，马丁劈头问道。  
“我不能问他，”拉斯特冷静的态度具有压倒性的力量：“不是现在。”  
“我们应该报警。”拉斯特的目光让马丁觉得自己说了什么傻话：“不？”  
拉斯特把手上的药箱递给马丁，摇摇头。“我们应该有个准备。”  
“为什么？”  
“他今晚是不可能睡着的。”  
晚上，马丁被一阵响动惊醒，他打了个哈欠，挣扎着要从床上起身，拉斯特按住了他。马丁不解地望着他，他脸上的神色令人琢磨不透。  
“我以为你说照看着他点。”  
“应激障碍，Marty，”拉斯特平静地说：“没有什么我们能做的。”  
马丁只能相信他的话，每当涉及到这些事，拉斯特总是很有说服力。Mick的房间传来不再发出声响，但这种安静更让他忧虑。“至少让我……”他做了个手势。  
拉斯特对他摇摇头。“好吧。”他走进幽暗的厨房，给自己倒了杯水，他想了想，给Mick也倒了一杯。但最终，听从拉斯特的建议，他把杯子留在了水槽里。  
最好还是不要去打扰他。

 

Mick盯着杯子沉思起来。拉斯特从厨房出来，在马丁对面坐下，椅子拉开的声响令Mick惊跳了一下，但他很快反应过来。“抱歉。”他说，“我只是……”  
“Mick，”马丁打断他：“是时候告诉我们发生了什么。”  
Mick的目光颤了颤，他勉强把目光固定在杯中的水上，但他的肩膀绷紧了。  
“一星期以前，我的调查员死了。我应该预见到的。我父亲过去常说，没有一个无辜的人……”  
拉斯特头一次叫了Mick的名字。“慢下来。从头说起。”  
“我接了一名新客户，”Mick缓缓说道：“他是个杀手。”

 

“他到底怎么了？”马丁在厨房里准备晚餐要用的三文鱼，有些心不在焉：“这里头还有更多的内幕，但他没有告诉我们。这个家伙——不管是谁——把他给吓坏了。”  
“他担心影响我们，Marty。”拉斯特回答他。  
马丁闭上嘴，他突然悟出了点什么。“从你嘴里说出来，事情总会变得更糟。”  
“只是实话实说。”另一位回答他。  
拉斯特已经在将煎好的带子摆盘，撒上芝麻菜，浇上罗勒和西班牙番茄做成的酱汁。他的手指在圆形的器皿上方飞快地移动，轻轻地让芝麻菜铺展开来，堆砌在两面金黄的带子的上方。马丁喜欢观看拉斯特在厨房里忙碌，他是如此专注，好像世界上的一切烦恼都消失了。他快要忘了Mick的问题，直到拉斯特说：“还有时间。”  
“有时间干什么？”  
“有时间给他做点什么，”拉斯特说：“比如三明治？他总该吃点东西。”  
“你认为他碰到了这种事情，”马丁挠挠下巴：“还在乎什么三明治吗？”  
“这不是任何三明治，Marty。再说了，任何人有时候都需要一个好的三明治。”  
马丁对此抱着怀疑态度，一个三明治并不能解决Mick的问题。  
拉斯特取出早餐供应时还剩下的长条面包，切成整齐划一的片状，他在干这个的时候，马丁准备起了三明治需要的牛肉。绞碎的小牛肉，拌入鸡蛋，如果时间充足，他还可以做点沙拉作为配菜，拉斯特注视着他的一举一动。  
“干得不错啊，瞧你。”  
“这只是三明治，又不是什么火箭科学。”  
烤过的土司的香气在空气中播撒开来，它们会变得松脆焦香，与软嫩多汁的内馅成为对比。色泽鲜艳的番茄和火腿是诱人的风景，瑞士奶酪切成薄片，搭配用牛至，橄榄油，黑胡椒稍稍腌制过的牛肉，为乐章画上圆满的句号。  
但感觉还是缺了点什么。  
“别用芥末酱，”拉斯特挡住了他的手：“我刚想起一种酱汁。”  
“啊哈，”马丁觉得好笑：“你当然有自己的酱汁了，‘酱汁先生’。”  
拉斯特的酱汁充满了墨西哥风味，咬了一口以后马丁久久说不出话来。  
“怎么样？”  
“为什么你从来没给我做过这个？”马丁问道。  
Mick的肩膀上打着绷带，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。“这个真的好吃极了。”  
“不用谢，”马丁忍不住说：“想不到有一天我还能给自己的律师做吃的。”  
“Marty。”拉斯特说。  
Mick的神色黯淡下去。  
“抱歉。你打算继续为他辩护？那个差点杀了你的家伙？”  
“是的。”  
“没有别的选择？”  
“我想是这样。”Mick笑了笑，眼睛眯起来：“现在退出也太晚了。”  
马丁看了看拉斯特，后者皱起了眉头。Mick睡着以后，马丁在厨房里看见拉斯特在抽烟，废弃的啤酒罐被他当做烟灰缸，不在厨房里的时候，他可真够不修边幅的。  
“你觉得他会没事吗？”马丁小声说。  
“那是他自己的选择，”拉斯特沉着地回答：“你难道看不出来吗？”  
“为一个杀人狂辩护？这是哪门子的选择？”  
拉斯特只是歪着头看着他，目光里有着戏谑。“有时候，你可真够迟钝的，Marty。”  
Mick离开的那天拉斯特不知道从哪搞到了一把枪，枪柄上雕着花纹，还是把古董货，他把枪交给Mick的时候，马丁移开了目光，因为Mick红了眼眶，这是马丁第一次看到他这种样子。  
“不到必要的时候，”拉斯特叮嘱他：“不要使用它。这不是解决的办法。”  
“什么才是必要的时候？”  
“你自己会知道的。”  
马丁目送Mick坐进他自己的林肯车，而拉斯特早就回到厨房里去了。马丁走进厨房，闻到烤土司和空气中咖啡的香气，这才感觉到饥肠辘辘。“三明治？”拉斯特说。  
“好极了，”马丁坦率地说：“但我更喜欢……”  
“金枪鱼。”拉斯特说，马丁禁不住笑了。“确实没错。”

“我是否犯了错误？对。我想是这样。Mick Haller的意外本来是个了解对方的好机会，然而，我的注意力却在别的地方……麦考尔。”  
“那个邀请过你的厨师？”  
“是的，我只提到过他一次，我知道。”马丁说：“但这类拜访不止一次。”

麦考尔放下叉子，把盛有马卡罗尼通心粉的盘子推开，好腾出地方抽雪茄。他把胳膊肘支在桌子上，上身前倾。说起话来的气派，好像这是他的餐馆。  
“菜式不错，可惜过时了。这年头，要是你不用液氮玩出点花样来……”  
马丁长出了一口气，耸起肩膀。“你这次又想要什么？”  
“你的搭档，”麦考尔捋了一把他的小胡子：“我听说他有不少秘密。”  
“每个人都有秘密。”  
“但这回可不一样。”苏格兰人笑起来：“我听说这个秘密能把他赶出餐饮界。”  
马丁不耐烦地摇摇头，报复般地切起他的羊肉。“我没时间和你谈这些。”  
“告诉我他的秘密，作为交换，我能给你一家餐厅，怎么样，这个交易很不错吧？”  
看来这段时间里，伦尼总算搞清楚厨房里拉斯特的重要性了。“我没打算和他散伙。”  
“现在没有，”麦考尔咧咧嘴：“但你早晚会的。每一个厨师都希望有自己的餐厅，而你的搭档——在我看来是个很有主见的人——他阻碍你发展，马丁。他总在批评你构思的菜，让你没办法端出自己的作品，对吗？来我这儿，你就能……”  
马丁拉掉餐巾站起身：“我来这儿是因为他们说9号桌的人投诉食物，我们聊完了。”  
他回到厨房，压着一股闷气。拉斯特起初没注意到，但马丁挡在了他跟前。  
“为什么我的西班牙海鲜饭不能上桌？”马丁问道。  
“我以为我们昨晚已经达成一致了，”拉斯特甚至没抬眼看他：“那道菜的平衡不对。”  
“即便是这样，凭什么这由你说了算？”马丁质问。  
拉斯特这下看着他了。“打算划分权力范围了，Marty？”他的冷嘲增加了马丁的不快。  
“算了，忘了这件事。但你自己知道，即使是一个三明治，你也要用自己的酱汁……”  
“……比你做的要好得多的酱汁。”拉斯特补充道。  
“但仍然是该死的酱汁。我所要说的只是，我感到没受到应有的尊重，伙计。”  
“作为一个男人，还是作为一个厨师？”拉斯特冷冷地问道。  
马丁用目光警告他停下来。“这场谈话结束了。”他愠怒地说。

 

“拉斯特这个人，好像挂着一个禁止通行的标志，你面对着这个标志，无论多么努力，也没办法再前进一步……你只能停留在那里。”  
“你是说他从不让人彻底了解他吗？”  
“对，有时候你甚至感觉到他害怕被人彻底地了解，”马丁说：“Mick Haller的事情，那只是其中一部分，还有许许多多他没告诉过我的事，比如Mick的新客户威胁过他？他收到过好几个匿名电话，但他从没有提到过，好像有人会为他的生命担心是什么可耻的事情。”  
“这使你沮丧。”  
“是的，厨房里的气氛有时候非常紧张。但好笑的是，出了厨房，一切意想不到地顺利。”

 

拉斯特把头搁在马丁的大腿上，合着眼睛。马丁把电视的音量关小，拉斯特沉稳的呼吸声多少有些让人分心，中场换人时他都没注意到。拉斯特动了动，把腿伸向沙发的远端。  
“龙虾，操，”他哼着声音说，“我们该把这些家伙从餐单上剔除。”  
他的抱怨让马丁轻声笑出来。“你自己要做的。”他说：“我反对过，记得吗？”  
拉斯特只是闭着眼睛用喉咙答应。他伸展开四肢，马丁的指关节摩挲着他的后颈，好让他放松。“感恩节我想我们无法避开火鸡肉。”他笑了，因为他知道拉斯特对此的看法：“我可以解决那些火鸡，就好像你那天解决那只鸽子一样。”  
有些关于厨房的笑话只有他们两个人才能听得懂，拉斯特对此不以为然，但唇边泛出了慵懒的笑意。“愚蠢的破鸟。”他像个老头一样哼哼唧唧，马丁已经习惯他这样了。  
“我可以像个法子把它们做得不那么……”他正要说出自己的点子，拉斯特打断他，他抬起目光凝视着马丁，一条腿的膝盖蜷起，马丁的心跳一顿。拉斯特从他手中扯掉那瓶啤酒，凑近了些，他抓住马丁的手，目光发暗，马丁凑过去吻住了他。遥控器落到地上，但谁也没理。直到“猫咪”的叫声惊醒了他们两个。  
它蹲在地毯上，圆睁着眼睛望着他们，尾巴轻轻拍打着自己的躯体。  
拉斯特带头反应过来，他推开马丁，走向卧室。留下马丁在原地瞪着猫。  
“别批判我。”马丁对猫咪说，它呼噜了一声。


	12. 泰式海鲜汤

“让我告诉你，做厨师和管理一间餐厅是两件完全不同的事情。拉斯特在做菜方面有多出色，在与人相处方面就有多糟糕。所以，卡寇莎的经营担子渐渐落到了我一个人的头上。”  
“是因为你更喜欢管理餐厅呢，还是因为你不得不把这责任承担起来？”  
“两者都有。我喜欢和人打交道，在这方面也很擅长。经营一家餐厅是一件复杂的事情，我不指望拉斯特能理解这个。然而，我待在厨房里的时间越来越少了，拉斯特并不喜欢这样。”  
“你们需要谈谈。”  
“也许，但我发现和Dallas交流要容易些，他有过这方面的经验，他能理解……至于拉斯特，没办法和他谈话。好笑的是，他好像认为，既然我在厨房里的投入越来越少，他可以把一些应当由助手去完成的事情分配给我，像是削土豆，或者切鳄梨……”  
“但那不是事情的导火索。”  
“不，”马丁犹豫了一阵子说：“我还是从Dallas讲起吧。他特地来了一趟新奥尔良，想看看他的投资的成果如何。操，他甚至试着说服我们的一个侍者去加入他的俱乐部，哈。言归正传，我必须得确保他高兴，因为不管拉斯特喜欢不喜欢，他是我们的重要投资人。”

 

“没错，我想这就是这道菜的诀窍。”Dallas从眼镜上方看了拉斯特一眼，回过头来望着马丁：“他怎么了，他干嘛生闷气？”  
“你知道他干嘛生气。我要在这儿交际，就没法回厨房帮忙。”  
“我以为那只是因为他不喜欢我。”Dallas笑嘻嘻地说。  
“那也是其中一个原因，”马丁也笑了：“迈阿密怎么样，漂亮杂种？”  
“情况不错，”Dallas不在意地说：“我觉得用不着等到秋天了。说到这个，你们俩怎么了？”  
“我他妈怎么知道？”马丁感到一阵说不出口的憋闷：“拉斯特以为我整天做的就是聊天，谈笑，和不相干的人吃饭喝酒……”  
“那么你是吗？”  
“当然不是，你知道经营一个地方有多难，再加上，既然我的菜端不出去，我干嘛要待在厨房里，你说是吧？”  
“你得和他谈谈，”Dallas收敛了笑容，端起酒杯：“我不想知道你们俩之间的确切问题，但你得和他谈谈。”  
“我干嘛非得……”  
“我经历过这种事，Marty，”Dallas打断了他：“越早和对方谈谈越好。”  
马丁琢磨了一下他话里的含义。“所以你还没有Mike的消息？”他说。  
“Marty，我是说真的。”  
马丁摇摇头，盯着自己的盘子。“我不知道他在打什么主意，他从来不告诉我。”  
“关于你们的关系，还是关于这家餐厅？”  
“你瞧，这就是棘手的地方，”马丁说：“我觉得两件事情的命运联系在了一起。”

 

“Dallas建议我们谈谈，而我恰恰不想谈。我把事情拖下去，因为我的生活过去还从未这样稳定过。有时候我甚至有种错觉，生活会这样继续下去，但你知道它不会的，它总是……”  
“Marty？”  
“咳，抱歉。像我说的，厨房里的情况变得越来越糟糕，我不常待在厨房里，而拉斯特又不能容忍助手……。”  
“听上去你有些后悔。”  
“你知道吗，Dallas是对的。当一件事情拖延太久，它就会变得无法挽回。”

 

电话响起的时候，一个潮湿的吻正顺着耳后的皮肤落到拉斯特的喉咙处。拉斯特伸出手，勉强够到了话筒，马丁动得更粗暴，以一种平稳的速度在他体内动作着，当厨房里的气氛演变成战争时，卧室里的接触却变得充满了占有。马丁的手回到拉斯特的阴茎上，他的不安分的动作令后者的喉咙里发出恼怒的呻吟。  
拉斯特扣住话筒，让它靠近自己的肩膀。马丁扣住他的大腿，用嘴包裹住他的阴茎，拉斯特深吸了一口气，他回答电话那一端的声音依然平静得恼人，但在他的句子里面多了一些发音模糊的，抽紧的音节。马丁将他含得更深，拉斯特闭上眼睛，挣扎着不发出呻吟。他剩余的理智还能令他挂上话筒，声音低沉地说再见，马丁喜欢看他在欲望中短暂迷失而挣扎，但他也知道最好适可而止。他扶着对方的膝盖站起身来，看着拉斯特完成剩余的工作。他草草地射在了地板上，马丁抑制住吻他的冲动，问是谁来的电话。  
“Mick，”拉斯特说：“他想要谈谈枪的事情。”  
“他真的要开枪打人？”马丁觉得好笑。  
“不，但他最好熟悉一下枪的用法，”拉斯特没觉得好笑：“我能帮得上忙，在这方面。我最好去见见他。厨房里的事情，我想我能交给你？”  
“你去吧，”马丁点点头：“我能解决晚餐供应。”  
他在厨房里准备泰式浓汤，香茅和青柠檬都准备好了。拉斯特的助手没有把蘑菇洗干净，马丁只好把它们再清洗一遍，内森是这个月拉斯特换的第三个助手了，眼看他在旁边筛糠一样发抖，马丁没办法对他说什么格外难听的话，虽然他剥的虾仁上还沾着虾壳，而且不知道听谁说的，先用鱼露把鱿鱼腌了一遍，令马丁哭笑不得。马丁只得找个借口把他支开，自己来准备。  
他正在处理虾肉的时候，手机响了起来。马丁把手洗干净，抄起电话。  
“说话。”  
“那么，你是说你的搭档在厨房里是可有可无的了？”麦考尔的声音传了过来。  
“我在说的是，伦尼，他在厨房里花的时间越来越少，为什么？因为你怂恿的他，我不知道你往他的脑子里灌输了什么谎言，让他相信……”  
“谎言？为什么是谎言？”  
“因为如果他能专注干好眼前的事情，他也许能成为一个出色的厨师，”拉斯特的声音：“而现在，你把他唯一的机会给毁了。”  
“你是在说他不是一个出色的厨师吗，拉斯特？没有你出色，对吧？”  
马丁挂上电话，他听得够多的了。

 

“你是在生气他在你不知情的情况下和麦考尔见面？还是因为他暗示你不如他出色？”  
“你知道吗，这件事过去太长时间了，所以……”马丁顿了顿才继续讲下去：“我们还是来讲讲后来发生的事情吧。事实上，因为晚餐供应很忙，我们直到第二天才有机会谈谈。”  
“这不是他离开你的餐厅的原因，对吗？”  
“什么？不……这很可笑，因为那场谈话是由一盘泰式海鲜浓汤引起的。”

 

“这是什么？”  
“因为你不在，”马丁耸耸肩：“所以我做主把晚餐的开胃菜改成了泰式海鲜浓汤。”  
“我不知道你还会做泰式料理。”拉斯特坐下来，拿起勺子，在下勺以前，他先若有所思地盯着马丁看：“你也会做Pai Thai？”  
“没错，混球，”马丁仍然闷闷不乐：“吃就是了。”  
拉斯特把勺子浅浅地斜插进盘子里，再快速地取出。他仔细研究着勺子上的内容。  
“这虾肉绝对不是内森处理的。”  
“不，全都是我处理的，”马丁干脆和他挑明：“但这一次，你别想解雇他。”  
拉斯特把勺子送进嘴里，吞咽的动作缓慢得有些冒犯人。他又伸出手，这一次，盛汤的勺子停留在半空中。“你是不是对我有什么话要说，Marty？”  
“麦考尔找你干什么，嗯？”马丁扯掉围裙，在他对面坐下来：“你打算告诉我吗？”  
“和他找你的目的一样，”拉斯特懒洋洋地瞧着他：“我可不记得你曾经告诉过我。”  
“你何不干脆说出来？”  
“说什么？”  
“说你认为我在厨房里毫无贡献，”马丁气恼地说：“说餐馆的成功全是你一个人的功劳。”  
“那是你自己选择的，记得吗？”拉斯特说：“当然啦，没人阻止你离开这个厨房，躲避你自己没办法进步的事实，转而用和人聊天打趣来麻痹自己，既然你更喜欢那个……”  
“闭上你的嘴，拉斯特，”马丁拧起眉头：“你知道和供货商打交道多难吗？我们的租约什么时候到期你知道吗？上一批小胡萝卜是从哪里运来的，你是否清楚？芦笋欠收的时候，用什么时蔬代替？这世界上还有很多难题，而你，你把自己关在厨房里，只管做你的菜……”  
“不，Marty，”拉斯特搁下勺子，把盘子推到一边：“没有我做的菜，就不会有这家餐厅。”  
马丁“哈”了一声，十分懊恼。“真的吗？每次我研究出新的菜肴，希望与人分享的时候，你根本什么也品尝不出来，你尝不出我在汤里加了青柠还是意大利黑醋，你分辨不出香茅和柠檬叶的用量多少的区别……”  
“于是这是我的错了？”拉斯特的神色里有着讥诮：“你打算和我散伙？”  
马丁颓然坐了下来。“不，拉斯特，”他茫然地说：“我想我们最好还是分开，我和Dallas商量过了，在别处开业的条件已经成熟。但那只限于在餐厅里，在枫树街的房子里，事情没有必要改变……”  
“好吧。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“当然，”拉斯特说：“如果这是你希望的话。”  
马丁僵坐着，拉斯特的神态和目光看不出什么异常。他仍然坐在马丁对面，抽着烟，膝盖上坐着“猫咪”。拉斯特把烟搁在烟灰缸上，腾出一只手来抚摸“猫咪”。马丁感到自己好像破坏了什么，但又找不回具体是什么。拉斯特指了指那盘汤。“你不试试看吗？”  
马丁完全是下意识地接过勺子，往自己的嘴里送。  
“感觉怎么样？”拉斯特把猫放到地上，她自己走了。  
“像是缺了某种调料。”马丁思考着：“需要什么来平衡一下辣味，不多，也许只是一点……”  
“酸枳酱（tamarind paste），”拉斯特说：“你可以试试。”  
马丁正在斟酌他的提议，拉斯特已经走到了门口。“Marty？”  
“怎么？”  
“我并不是什么也尝不出来。”拉斯特说。  
直到他离开厨房，马丁才意识到他所指的并不是舌头的事。


	13. 芦笋

“那么现在你有了自己的餐厅了。你把拉斯特视为竞争对手吗？”  
“不，我干嘛要那么干？”马丁表现得莫名其妙。  
“你绝对把拉斯特视为竞争对手了。”主持人肯定地说。  
“Yep。”在短暂的沉默后，马丁说。

 

“你真的不打算来看看？”马丁打破了沉默的气氛：“我可以给你留个座位。别担心，我不会让你和那群恨你的评论家坐在一起的。”  
“我不害怕他们，马丁。”  
拉斯特低头看着报纸。报纸下方是马丁的餐厅开业的广告。  
马丁耸耸肩。“我担心的不是你，是他们。”他说：“你真的不打算来？”  
“不，”拉斯特悠然说：“我干嘛要去？你的餐厅能开业全是你自己的功劳。”  
“唔，好吧，”马丁不打算强求：“也许下一次。”  
拉斯特从那幅占据了报纸的半个版面的广告上抬起头，凝视着他。“餐厅叫什么名字？”  
“你明明看见了，”马丁说：“就在报纸上。”  
“我确实看见了，但那看起来像是间德州餐馆的名字。”  
“Ezra建议的。在那附近已经有不少意大利餐馆了，这是个能让我们脱颖而出的名字。”  
马丁以为拉斯特会继续给他几句尖刻而严厉的评价，比如“洛埃拉，真的吗？”，但拉斯特只是把报纸合上，扔到一边，继续在他自己的本子上构思下周的菜谱。轮到马丁不安了。  
“听着，餐厅里的事，要是有什么需要帮忙……”马丁仍然只把他们的第一家餐厅叫做餐厅，他习惯了。“……你知道到哪儿能找到我。像我们说好的，我仍然会每周过来三次。”  
“没有什么我自己不能处理的，Marty。搞好你自己的餐厅吧。”  
“说到这个，”马丁索性厚脸皮到底了：“关于招牌菜式，我需要你的意见。我有好几个主意，但我拿不定哪一个。星期日晚上开业的时候所有城中的评论家都会到场，而我还没决定。看看这菜单，你喜欢哪一种？”  
拉斯特接过菜单，匆匆扫了一眼。“你还请了杰瑞米？杰瑞米是个混球。”  
“对，但他恰好是那该死的美食杂志的总编。告诉我你的想法就是了。”  
拉斯特对着菜单轻蔑地冷笑了一声，把它移到一边。马丁等了很久，但拉斯特只是忙着自己的事情，并没有开口说话。就在马丁快放弃的时候，拉斯特站起来给自己倒了杯咖啡，他好像很惊讶马丁还站在这儿。  
“你还在这儿干什么？”  
“我以为……”  
“不能给杰瑞米吃三文鱼，”拉斯特吐出一连串评论家的名字：“我知道你做得很出色，但他讨厌那道菜。马琳达不喜欢布拉达奶酪，而伊莎贝尔对洋蓟过敏，记住这些，你就会好好的。”  
“操，”马丁无法相信拉斯特刚才说的：“你还真的帮了我大忙。这些你都是怎么知道的？”  
“我会留心，”拉斯特点了点自己的太阳穴：“我总在留心。”  
“难以置信。我欠你个人情。”  
拉斯特不耐烦地点点头。“现在你可以忙你的去了，”他说：“我还有晚餐供应要操心。”  
“你真的不打算来？作为我的客人？”  
“我不喜欢凑热闹，”拉斯特说：“也许以后吧。”  
马丁点头应了，走到门口，又不放心地回过头来。“供应商的电话都在Ezra那里，关于座位的安排，马佐拉一家不能坐在靠窗边的位置，我已经吩咐过韦斯利了，还有……”  
“你到底走不走？”拉斯特打断他。  
马丁啧了一声，他有意拿起拉斯特的咖啡，喝了一大口，一边喝还一边有意发出声响，拉斯特略带厌烦地看了他一眼。“卡寇莎不会倒闭的，你知道。”拉斯特说。  
马丁没说话，只是大声喝着咖啡。

 

“餐厅虽然不叫同一个名字，但名义上还是你们的连锁餐厅，对吗？”  
“对，Ezra认为这样更保险，既然卡寇莎已经在当地打响了名堂。对食物，他懂得的比我多，他那段时间帮了我们不少忙，但他不赞成我这样做。”  
“开分店？”  
“不，分化餐厅的管理。”马丁说：“现在回想起来，Ezra也许是对的。而且，不管当时我表现得多么庆幸自己能够离开卡寇莎，我实际上还有点怀念那地方——毕竟那是我们的第一家真正意义上的餐厅，所以后来，尽管我有了自己的餐厅，我仍然常常在拉斯特不知道的情况下回去看看，这后来甚至成为了我的一种习惯了。”  
“在你离开以后，卡寇莎进展得不错，对吗？”  
“可以这么说，”马丁突然停下来好一会，许久才继续说下去：“拉斯特找到了他自己的经营方式，我不怎么赞成这方式，但它成功了。你可以想象一周以后，当我回去时……”

 

“操，这地方发生了什么？”马丁把目光投向餐厅里新增的装潢，卡寇莎大变样了。  
“我。”拉斯特平淡无奇的嗓音带着周六晚上的宿醉，马丁懒得指责其中的自恃。  
“活见鬼，”马丁又看了一遍，笑出声来了：“看起来居然还不错。你把那排座椅都拆除了？”  
“对，新增了吧台，”拉斯特解释：“那上头会放一些更精致的菜式，比如三文鱼塔，还有我新创的一道菜，我觉得我们可以搞一个鸡尾酒主题的角落。”  
“我现在不知道到底是应该揍你还是拥抱你了，”马丁做出恫吓的样子说：“我该揍你的。”  
“你大老远跑过来就是说这些？”拉斯特一点没被吓着：“你的餐厅怎么样了？”  
“一切就绪，明晚就能开业。”马丁得意地说：“但那不是我来的原因。”  
“嗯？”  
“我来这里和你一起下厨，”马丁看了看表：“晚餐供应还没开始。这是最后一次了。”  
拉斯特没说什么，当他的目光与马丁自己的交汇时，马丁朝他微笑，拉斯特别开目光。  
“那你还在等什么？”拉斯特用一种严厉的口气说：“那些三文鱼需要腌制了，大厨。”  
马丁取出鱼，撒上调料，轻轻拍打鱼肉，令调料均匀地分布上去，拉斯特靠在料理台旁边看着他。马丁腾出两只手来给自己系上围裙，一面咧嘴笑着说：“承认吧，你想念我了。”  
拉斯特一点没被他的嬉皮笑脸影响。“反面也得腌，”他的搭档指出：“快点。”

 

“那是我经历过的最顺利的一次晚餐供应，”马丁说：“我可不是夸口。”   
“而你的餐厅，它怎么样？它顺利在第二天晚上开业了吗？”   
“对，那天晚上，”马丁的声音慢下去，他回想起什么：“还有个惊喜。” 

 

“十四号桌的客人想要见见你，主厨。”   
吉诺任何时候都是一副莫测高深的面孔，马丁就是为此而雇佣他的，客人们可不能知道厨房出了什么乱子，马丁需要这样一个传菜员。   
“我这就去。”他把围裙脱下来，准备应付任何情况，也许只是一个美食评论家而已。   
“爸爸！”   
小女儿的一头金发映入他的视线，长女的声音同时响了起来，令他脸上露出了笑容，他看着坐在孩子们对面的玛姬。“我不知道你要来。”这真是个惊喜，马丁把梅西抱在怀里，一手揽着奥德莉，对玛姬说：“如果我知道，我会给你们安排更好的座位……”   
“这里就很好，”玛姬说：“拉斯特告诉我们的。他给我打了个电话。”   
“唔，对，我让他打的，”马丁感到一阵不舒服，于是信口胡扯：“他有你的新号码，嗯？”   
玛姬没回答，她把目光移向餐厅里的客人。“所以，拉斯特不在这里？”她说。   
“不，”马丁按捺下一股怒气：“因为很显然，他把一切都安排好了……”   
“马丁。”玛姬警告地阻止了他接下来的话。   
“怎么？”马丁瞪着对方，他扯下餐巾：“对不起，我不奉陪了。厨房里还有事情要忙。”   
他回到厨房里，气呼呼的，本来这是一个完美的晚上，但拉斯特擅自做出的安排把一切都毁了，拉斯特到底想干什么？马丁给自己倒了杯香槟，那本来是用来庆祝用的，他先喝了一杯，这才让自己冷静下来。有人到厨房里来找他，马丁放下香槟酒杯：是Ezra。   
“我想我来看看一切进展得怎么样了，”友善的盲人说：“似乎你把一切都准备得不错。”   
“对，”马丁挤出个笑容：“所有的开胃菜都端上了桌。主菜的准备工作一会就开始了。”   
“有什么留给你的特别来宾吗？”Ezra风趣地说。   
“当然，我在东南面给你留了个位置，吉诺会带你去的。那里没有台阶。”   
“太好了，”Ezra温和地笑起来：“关于你们在镇子上的那家餐厅，我给你们找到了一个不错的买主，他会亲自来和你谈的。你确定要把它卖掉？这件事你和拉斯特商量过了吗？”   
“我很确定，拉斯特会同意的，”马丁咬牙说：“反正他现在已经有卡寇莎了。” 

 

“告诉我，这场竞争谁是赢家？”   
“我不确定有一个赢家，”马丁沉吟着说：“我们有不同的顾客群。再加上，拉斯特想干什么，没有人清楚。我的餐厅开业了一个月，他从来就没有来过。直到出现那一次危机……”   
“危机？”   
“有人垄断了芦笋的供应，”马丁咬了咬牙：“我不确定是谁，我想也许是麦考尔，他和那些意大利供货商很熟。信不信由你，在餐厅这一行，决定输赢的往往就是这种小事，我们没有芦笋了。到第二个月开头的时候，最后的库存也没有了，这给我带来了很大的困难。这时候，拉斯特突然找到了我……” 

 

“你可以用我的芦笋，”拉斯特开门见山地说：“别和我说那套门面话了。我知道你的困难。”   
“你知道？”马丁感到既感激又有那么点尴尬：“你是怎么知道的？”   
“这你就别管了。你到底要不要？”   
“可你的餐厅……”   
“我可以用别的配料代替。”拉斯特果断回答：“我在告诉你，这一定是麦考尔干的，他打算整死我们两个。目前来说，最重要的是度过这个难关，他也许还打算垄断别的供应。”   
“你就打算把这个救生圈让给我？为了什么？”   
“我能说些什么呢，我更有灵活性？”拉斯特说。   
马丁摇摇头，有种含糊的恼意升了上来，但他又有点怀念这种侮辱，这一个月以来，须臾奉承的话他听了不少，可当他遇到困难的时候，没有人愿意上门来帮忙。拉斯特是唯一一个没把他电话挂掉的人，马丁对此很感激。   
“嘿，”他搓着手：“小镇上的墨西哥餐馆，Ezra替我们找到了买家。”   
“唔。”拉斯特含糊地答应。   
“你想要回去看看吗？”马丁说出了让自己意外的话：“在它卖掉以前？”   
“为什么？”   
“不知道，”马丁略微感到拘泥，过去在拉斯特跟前他从不这样：“看在老时光份上？”   
虽然他们还住在一起，但这个月马丁忙得不可开交，和拉斯特见面的机会少之又少，往往只能在早餐时照面，他发现当他离开餐厅后，拉斯特事实上看起来更轻松了些，但也更一意孤行了，执拗的模样就摆在拉斯特脸上。马丁好奇他是否像自己一样偶尔感到孤立无援。   
“好吧。”拉斯特这时说。   
马丁这才真正露出了笑容。“现在，尝尝这个。”他举起手里的勺子。   
“ 呣，”拉斯特用拇指蘸了蘸勺子里的酱汁，含进嘴里：“酸积酱？”   
“对，我听了你的建议。”   
拉斯特挑了挑眉毛。“浓度刚好，”他说：“我……”他们的目光对上了。   
马丁模糊地想道“玛姬的事情是怎么回事？”但他没说出来，此刻的对视实际上比肢体的接触更为亲密，而且泄露了更多的东西。马丁轻咳一声，艰难地移开视线。拉斯特的目光带着讥讽的笑意，同时异常灵敏，好像一眼看穿了那些马丁不敢提到的东西。“你想要正常的生活的。现在它是你的了。”   
那不是马丁真正想要的，但此时此刻……   
拉斯特做了个手势，像是要切断什么东西。“我得离开。”他说，声音干涩。“枫树街见？”   
“枫树街见。”马丁回答，要是他再敏感一点，他便会发现拉斯特并没有把那地方——那个他们共同居住的地方——称为“家”，而只是管它叫做枫树街的房子。   
但他没有注意到。


	14. 巧克力熔岩蛋糕

一只倒下来的碗扣住了马丁的手，他把碗挪开，又撞上了咖啡壶的把手。他后退一步，小心地将手从这些七倒八歪的厨具中抽出来，好不容易才关上柜橱的门。  
“给你说对了，”被灰尘呛了一口，马丁很狼狈：“这儿什么都没有。”  
拉斯特对马丁东翻西找的举动显然不赞成。  
“你难道不用回自己的餐厅吗？”  
“我不像你，”马丁笑嘻嘻地说：“我能和别人合作。”  
“多好啊。”拉斯特说，虽然他的语气里丝毫听不出赞美的意思。  
他倚在厨房的墙上，双手合扣在他自己的本子上，好像打定了主意不碰厨房里的任何东西。废弃多时的厨房里没有椅子，要不然马丁确信拉斯特会坐下来，一动不动，像一个被火山灰意外掩埋了的庞培人。可以看的东西都看完了，他们面面相觑。拉斯特打破了沉默。  
“买家什么时候到？”他说：“我以为你们已经约好了。”  
“他们一会就到。”马丁看了看表：“听着，一会买家到的时候，我需要你给我冷静下来，好吗？别提什么机车党的事，也别提你在这附近的那些‘朋友’……”  
“当然不会，”拉斯特一脸不屑的神气：“我是什么，疯子吗？”  
买家迟迟未到，他们只好留下来等。马丁把外套脱了，松开领带，坐在地板上，他本来可以到外面的就餐区域去搬把椅子，但他不太愿意离开厨房，拉斯特就站在他对面，站在厨房的入口处，仿佛随时准备离开这儿。马丁注意到他时不时侧着头，好像在听外面的动静。  
“喂，你还记得那次……”  
“是的，”拉斯特没等他说完：“我记得。”  
“还有斯洛来找麻烦的那次。你还记得吗？”  
拉斯特谴责地望着他。“我当然记得，Marty。你想说什么？”  
但这没能阻止马丁继续说下去。“雪莉死了，”他提到了常到这里用餐的老太太的名字：“春天的时候。他们说是因为心脏病。”  
这一回，拉斯特没说话。他移开目光，盯着餐厅门口往来的车辆。  
“她能跟我父亲好好说说我的坏话了。哈。”马丁很勉强地笑了笑。  
这回拉斯特的嘴角隐约露出了笑容。他微微侧过身子，朝外面警觉地看了一眼。  
“他们到了。”他肯定地说。

 

“买家是克劳利夫妇，我从小就认识他们了。迪克和我一起上的高中，我们过去常一起去看棒球，他的妻子艾娃是外地人，唔……密歇根来的……我是说，他们是人人羡慕的一对。”  
“他们为什么要买你的餐厅？”  
“迪克想把这地方改建成台球室，”马丁做了个含糊的手势：“事实上，这是个不错的主意。这地方靠近大路，换个招牌，配上几张台球桌子，能成为一个不错的台球室。在这个镇上，开台球室可比开餐馆保险多了。”  
“但你没有卖给他。”  
“没有。”  
“原因是什么，价钱不对？”  
“你难道没读过我的第一本书吗？”马丁露出迷人的微笑：“全写在书里了。但既然大家想要知道，我就再说一遍吧。那不是我生命中最光彩的一天，这点我承认，但我保住了我们的餐馆，这才是最重要的。”  
“你说‘我们的餐馆’。”  
“对。”马丁理所当然地说：“怎么啦？”

 

“实用面积比我想象的要小得多，”克劳利太太说：“你说这里过去还有个花园？”  
“亲爱的，别这么多疑，我和马丁从小就认识了，”丈夫拍拍马丁的肩：“他不会骗我的。”  
“对，”马丁挤出个笑容：“它也许看上去小了些，但你们会发现它很实用……”  
拉斯特从厨房里探出头来，把两位看房客吓了一跳。迪克惊疑不定地看了马丁一眼，马丁走向拉斯特，在他闹出乱子以前把他拉到一边。  
“你搞什么鬼？”马丁小声说。  
“别和他们废话了，Marty。”拉斯特说：“花园，操。带他们看看厨房吧。”  
马丁瞪了他一会，对克劳利夫妇露出笑容。“没什么，”他说：“只是我的生意伙伴。”  
“他把我吓了一大跳，”迪克狐疑地看着拉斯特：“我们是和他谈，还是和你谈？”  
马丁张了张嘴，拉斯特不由分说迎上前去，把两人领进了厨房。马丁忧心忡忡地跟在后头，他总有种不好的预感，拉斯特可别把这桩买卖搞砸了。  
“厨房是有点小，”拉斯特抓住迪克的肩膀，一边走一边说：“一般来说能应付二十个人的供应，但是如果你要作比较棘手的菜，比如说小牛肉卷什么的，你得非常有条理才行。看见那头的粉笔和那块小黑板了吗？那能帮上你的忙。”  
迪克被拉斯特揽住肩膀，动弹不了，只得回过头来朝马丁无声做了做口型求救。克劳利太太不满意了，她的高跟鞋敲打在地板上，让马丁头疼。“那家伙怎么啦？”她皱眉问马丁。  
“说来话长，”马丁对她说，随后他转向拉斯特：“等会，拉斯特……”  
但拉斯特没理他，他又把迪克带到了烤箱前。“水龙头有点问题，”拉斯特说：“这不怪我，怪‘美国队长’。一般来说，它打开了就很难关上，除非你用扳手把它顶上。”  
“我，我知道了，”迪克赔笑：“还有什么别的毛病吗？”  
拉斯特用手上的烟指了指烤箱。“有时候它不工作，”他沙着嗓子说：“虽然这对厨师来说算不上什么大问题。你最好别在用烤箱的时候同时用搅拌机，有时候那会让电线短路……”  
“操，”马丁对自己说，克劳利太太的表情让他觉得非阻止拉斯特不可。“拉斯特，”他又叫了一声：“也许还是先让迪克看看房子的构造？厨房可以留到……”  
拉斯特瞥了他一眼。“你他妈的在说什么？对一个厨师来说，厨房是最重要的事。”  
迪克挣开拉斯特的手，拧过头来谴责地看了马丁一眼。马丁假装没看见，艾娃不干了。  
“这疯子以为迪基是个厨师？”她发出刺耳的笑声：“你和他说什么啦？”  
迪克还没来得及回答，拉斯特把手稳稳地放在了他的肩膀上，令他僵住了。马丁对他的反应一点也不奇怪，这小镇上的人都认为拉斯特是个疯子，全都避免和他说话或是正面接触，但事实证明，这对他的老朋友迪克来说会是非常，非常特别的一天。拉斯特把他转向另一边。  
“餐具全是新的，有一套是Ezra送我们的开业礼物，你们不能把它扔掉。也许你们还能找到马丁藏在柜橱里的威士忌什么的，那归你了。”  
“科尔先生，”迪克笑得很难看：“我们只是……”  
“我知道你在想什么，这里看上去不太有希望，但你能在这里做出非常美味的菜肴，只要你有技巧，有一个愿意无偿帮忙的伙伴，”拉斯特看了马丁一眼：“还有耐心。”  
马丁本来还觉得这一切叮咛好笑的，但现在他笑不出来了。迪克甩开了拉斯特的手，气愤得满脸通红。“我不知道你听说了什么，”他说：“但我不是一个厨师，我买下这地方也不是拿来做餐馆的。现在，你们俩有什么问题，我建议你们到外头去说清楚。老天。”  
拉斯特的目光从他的脸上移向马丁。“你要把我们的餐馆卖给外行人？”他责备地问。  
“我可以解释。”  
“你最好能，”拉斯特意味深长地停了一会：“不在这儿，我们出去。”

“他真的很生气，对吧？”  
“非常。”马丁说：“我认识他这么久，从未见过他这么生气。当时我就知道，这买卖恐怕是做不成了。”  
“太糟糕了。”  
“对，你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？是我竟然不觉得可惜。”  
马丁说完以后沉默了很长时间，随后，他轻轻地补充一句：“没错，我不觉得可惜。”

 

他们刚走出餐馆的门口拉斯特就发难了。  
“你把我们的餐馆卖给一个外行人？你他妈的到底有什么问题？”  
“听着，你先冷静下来……”  
“不，别他妈的告诉我要冷静，”拉斯特说：“‘克莱默夫妇’打算拿这地方干什么？嗯？开酒吧？开那种给货车司机歇脚的皮条店？还是开个像‘奥黛丽之家’那样的地方？”  
“奥黛丽之家”是镇上有名的妓院，马丁没想到拉斯特还知道这么个地方，他有点想笑，但在拉斯特严厉的目光下只好忍住了。他站在餐馆外头的阴凉地里，双手插在帽衫的兜里，撇着脚。“首先，迪基只打算开个台球店，拉斯特；其次，把你指手画脚的态度收起来，妈的。这件事你从来就不闻不问，现在你打算分享你的看法了？他们都是好人，我认识他们很长一段时间了，这是桩不错的买卖。”  
“‘不错的买卖’，欺骗你自己吧，”拉斯特摇摇头：“你打算眼睁睁看着这厨房被毁掉，嗯？我们在这里努力过的所有痕迹，我们曾经创造出来的东西……”  
“操，那么你打算怎么办？只卖给来开餐馆的人？谁会像在这种地方开餐馆，除了我们这两个傻瓜？厨房里全是破铜烂铁，你自己也知道。你到哪去？”  
拉斯特回身朝他递了个中指。“去干你没种干的事。”他说，砰地一声关上了餐馆的门。

 

“于是他就这么冲进那里头，说‘女士，还有迪基，这个地方不出售了。’”  
“他真的这么干了吗？”  
“迪克脸色都白了。‘你是什么意思？’他说。”  
“‘意思是我改变主意了，’拉斯特说：‘你最好现在就滚。不？你听说过钢铁十字军吗？’”  
“而你没有阻止他。”  
“我能说什么呢？”马丁耸耸肩：“我确实跟着他冲了进去，但那已经太迟了。”

 

迪克和他的妻子骂骂咧咧走了以后，马丁看着拉斯特。  
“你在担心什么，”拉斯特说：“我拿枪指着他们的鼻子让他们离开？”  
“唔，那个，”马丁撇撇嘴：“很可能。”  
“我本来会的。”另一个说：“可我今天没带枪。”  
餐馆里又再一次只剩下他们两个人了，小镇上的午后静悄悄的。最初的惊讶过去以后，马丁笑出声来。“钢铁十字军，”他摇摇头：“操，你认真的吗？”  
“我认真得不得了。”拉斯特轻快地说，他微笑了下。  
“妈的，认识你可真算我倒霉，对吧？”马丁十分无奈：“这回迪克和我可做不成朋友了，恐怕他还会到处告诉别人我成了比你还疯的疯子。”  
“你打算怎么样，管我要赔偿金？”拉斯特说。  
马丁用手摸了摸料理台，只摸到了一手的灰。他拍拍手掌，突然有些感概。  
“我们不会卖这地方了，对吧？”他说。  
“不。”  
他站定了，靠着墙，现在却轮到拉斯特东摸摸西看看了。马丁看着他猫下腰，整个人蹲在烤箱跟前，往里面探头。“你认为这地方还有东西能用吗？”  
“可能吧，”马丁说：“希望不大。”  
拉斯特回头看着他，他的嘴里叼着烟。“要试试看吗？”  
“现在？”马丁诧异了：“光把这地方打扫干净就要半小时，我劝你还是算了吧。你还记得那次冷库坏了，我们不得不自制冰块的事吗？”  
“我怎么能忘？”拉斯特关上烤箱，他的眉毛沾上了灰尘：“这地方那时候把我们都害惨了。”  
马丁大大咧开了嘴。“想要再来一次吗？”  
“你这个愚蠢的白痴。”拉斯特说。

 

“后来发生了什么？”  
“我们打扫了那地方，”马丁说：“像两个白痴。我们把每个角落都弄干净了。”  
“然后呢？”

 

马丁小心翼翼地把托盘从烤箱里取出来，盘子上的东西让他脸上露出笑容。  
“你能相信吗？”他冲拉斯特吼道：“这玩意我们过去就没在这里做成功过！”  
“它尝起来还不是和你在卡寇莎做的一模一样，”拉斯特的脑袋凑了过来：“唔。”  
“别扫我的兴，”与拉斯特相反，马丁兴致很高：“它很完美。”  
“我不喜欢巧克力。”  
“别开玩笑了，谁不喜欢巧克力熔岩蛋糕？”马丁把撒上糖粉的蛋糕放进碟子里：“来吧。”  
拉斯特切开蛋糕，香浓柔滑的巧克力浆从蛋糕里溢出，立刻缠住了他的勺子，浓郁的巧克力气息使得空气似乎都甜蜜起来，拉斯特把勺子放进口中，唇边立刻沾上了糖粉，马丁突然间燃起了希望。“你能尝到什么吗？”他问。  
“不。”拉斯特说。  
马丁感到失望，但他很快振作起来。“我来告诉你一个真正的熔岩蛋糕尝起来是什么样子，首先，你会尝到的是蛋糕，蛋糕应该松软湿润，但当你切开它时，巧克力浆将会……”  
“Marty，”拉斯特的声音变得低沉：“你弄错顺序了，你得先尝尝它。”  
马丁领会了那个暗示，他们从那个吻分开时，马丁的唇边也沾上了巧克力。  
“操，”马丁犹豫着是否应当说出来：“我怀念这个地方。”  
拉斯特饶有兴致地盯着他。“你刚才还打算卖掉这地方。”  
“我以为你想卖掉这地方。”  
“我……”  
“好了，别说出来，”马丁发现自己最害怕的那个时刻到来了，他跳起来：“威士忌？”  
“我就知道你在这地方藏了酒，”拉斯特没有说出来，马丁很感激：“来一杯吧。不用担心我，我会找到地方住的。”不希望听到接下来的话，马丁递给他一杯威士忌。  
“‘猫咪’怎么办？”  
“你可以留着它，那不是我的猫。”  
“不？”  
“我在枫树街碰到它，就把它带来了。”拉斯特盯着杯子说：“后来我发现这一切没有必要，一切没我想象的那样糟糕。不过，我知道我早晚会搞砸这个的。”  
“什么？”  
“和别人住在一起。我对那些接近我的人只有坏处，没有好处。再来一杯吗？”  
马丁想象着拉斯特在自己公寓门口徘徊的样子，也许猫缓解他的紧张，让他感到自己不是独自一个人面对这一切，但他从未告诉过马丁。辣味巧克力蛋糕里的辣椒粉过了一会才发挥威力，马丁现在感觉到辣了，他的口腔里火辣辣的。“非得要这样吗？你就不能留下来？”  
“玛姬告诉过我你有这种倾向的，”拉斯特出神地望着酒杯：“不肯承认失败？”  
他拍拍身上的灰尘，站起身，把杯子递给马丁。“你不该在蛋糕里放太多辣椒粉的。”  
他走出去，发动车子，一句再见也没说。马丁反应过来追出去的时候，一切都已经太晚了。从今天开始他们不再是搭档，也不是情人，只是彼此有着合作关系的同行了。


	15. 小牛肉卷

“Marty，我们还邀请到了你的前妻。”  
“当真？”  
“她现在就在这儿，想要见见她吗？”  
“好啊。”  
马丁把手轻轻搭在领带上，脸上扯出一个笑容。  
她变得更漂亮了，更有自信，从后台出来，她优雅地在马丁的斜对面落座。  
“欢迎你，玛姬，”主持人和她握了握手：“还是我们应该叫你洛伦佐太太？”  
“瞧，我一辈子都在和自命不凡的男人打交道，非常清楚他们的把戏。如果你要问什么，直接问好了。”  
“你的丈夫——抱歉，前夫——和拉斯特是在02年闹翻的，对吗？到底发生了什么？”  
她扬起眉毛，望着马丁。马丁只忍耐了片刻，随后硬着头皮倾了倾身体。  
“你看，没必要把她牵扯进来……”马丁插嘴，但他没看玛姬。  
她打断了他。“我知道现在对拉斯特的这些不利的传闻，”她说，“事情对他来说一直不顺利，这一点是肯定的。但拉斯特一直知道他自己想要的是什么，所以，没办法说服他放弃。”  
“你认为他是个称职的厨师吗，夫人？”  
“这是什么意思？”玛姬的目光短暂地落到马丁脸上，又回到观众区域。  
“他丧失了味觉，对于厨师来说这是个致命的缺陷。”  
玛姬微笑了下。“马丁的部分问题在于，他不知道自己想要什么。而拉斯特，他的目标很明确，他对自己了解得非常清楚——换句话说，他知道自己在干什么。”  
“给我们讲讲那一年的事吧。”  
“我并不知道全部的经过，”她肯定地说：“我也住在新奥尔良，但我们很少见到彼此。马丁一个月会见孩子们一面，但除此以外，我基本上从未见到过他。在餐厅开业那晚见过面以后，我过了大概半年才重新见到马丁。”  
“那是次什么样的会面？”  
马丁把两只手插进西装口袋里，脚尖在地毯上挪了挪。  
“短暂，”她想了想：“相当，相当地匆忙，也许还有点尴尬。说实话，我没有预料到他会来，因为这不是我们约好了的他来接孩子的日子——这是一次预料之外的会面。”  
“恕我直言，夫人，这和我们正在谈论的事情有什么关系？”  
玛姬正要开口，马丁抢在她前头说话了。“拉斯特也在那儿。”他说。  
“啊哈，这倒是个意想不到的转折。介意给我们讲讲那一天吗？”  
苦笑了一下，马丁在椅子里挪了挪重心。

 

马丁在门外站着，多少有点惴惴不安。这不是他们约好的日子，他只是突然想见梅希和奥德莉了。等待的时间比他预料的要长，他用手背蹭了蹭下巴，满意地感觉到那儿没有刺手的胡茬，光滑的皮肤在他的手心留下了淡淡的须后水味儿，他放下那只手，顺便用它理了理领带，确保自己看起来一点也没有宿醉的影子。西装是全新的，刚从干洗店取回来的，和他一直放在车里的那件新衬衫一样，是这些日子里必不可少的备用品。不管他前一天晚上喝了多少酒，他可不能浑身酒味地出现在餐厅里。  
就像他不能浑身酒味地出现在他前妻的家门前一样。  
经营自己的餐厅不是件轻巧活，为了缓解那种压力，马丁认为喝点酒没有什么大不了的。  
就在他快要不安地踱步时，门打开了，玛姬出现在门口，目光里有着淡淡的惊讶。  
“这不是我们约定好的日子。”她把他挡在门口，冷淡的姿态里有着拒绝。  
“我知道，我只是……”马丁有意忽视她的脸色：“我能进去说吗？”  
“你不能就这样随随便便出现在别人家门口，Marty。”  
“别这样，好吗？有什么大不了的？”他冲她笑笑，举起手上的东西：“我给你带了花，我记得你喜欢百合，对吗？还有香槟酒，我给梅希和奥德莉做了小牛肉卷，配上……”  
“Marty，我是认真的。你不能想来就来，想走就走，我不再是你的妻子了，你也不拥有两个孩子。你知道梅希一会要去参加啦啦队训练吗？她不留下来吃午餐。”  
“‘拥有’？”马丁仍然嬉笑着说：“你在说什么？我们的女儿进了啦啦队？”  
“上帝，Marty，”玛姬叹了口气，咬牙说：“你喝了多少？”  
“我根本没喝高。你刚才说什么，我们的女儿进了啦啦队？什么时候的事？”  
“在这里等会，我打个电话，找人开车送你……”玛姬想要关上门，却被马丁扳住了。  
“谁在里面，”马丁听到了女孩们银铃般的笑声：“回答我，还有谁在里面？！”  
玛姬剜了他一眼，没有回答。马丁甩开门，冲了进去，玛姬紧跟在他身后。  
“我受够你的狗屎了，”她几乎要尖叫：“你不能就这么冲进来，你听见了吗？我们已经——”  
马丁置若罔闻，他像个疯子一样冲进屋内，摔开每一道门，怒气冲冲，像是要找出藏在空气里的鬼魂。他最终在女儿们的房间门口停住，脚步刹住了车，怒气却抑制不住。  
“噢，嗨，拉斯特，”马丁端详着屋内的人：“我并不知道你要来。”  
玛姬冲了过来，此时就站在马丁身后，他能够听到她压抑的怒气转化为扯紧的呼吸声。拉斯特坐在椅子上，梅希正坐在他膝头，看到马丁出现，他的目光里短暂出现了惊讶，但很快回归为冷漠。  
“Marty。”他冲马丁略一点头。  
马丁脱掉西装外套，把衬衫的袖口挽起。“我可没预料到这个，”他冲玛姬笑了笑，尽管后者的脸色像鬼：“你到这里来有多久了，嗯？拉斯特？”  
“Marty，我在警告你，”玛姬拦在他跟前：“马上从这里离开——”  
“你的新丈夫知道这桩破事吗，嗯？”马丁舔了舔嘴唇，解开手表：“还是他和我一样蠢？”  
“Marty，”拉斯特这时候从椅子上站起身来了，他放下梅希：“你越界了。”  
“噢是吗？你他妈的对越界知道什么，啊？”马丁把西装外套摔到一旁，冲上前，抓住拉斯特的胳膊：“在你搞出来的所有的这些破事里，这一桩可是让我大开眼界。是什么，你来替我照顾我的前妻和孩子？你跑到你的搭档的前妻家里，和她们大谈他是怎么样的一个傻瓜？”  
拉斯特凝视着他，目光里有着懊恼和怒火。  
“要是你能干好自己的份内事，”他讥诮地说：“就用不着其他人了，不是吗，Marty？”  
“你他妈的跟我说什么？！”  
马丁怒不可遏，推了他一把，拉斯特没有反抗，只是举起手来，朝后退了一步。他垂着头。  
梅希大哭起来，跑过去抱住了玛姬的膝盖。奥德莉静静地拽着母亲的衣角。  
“Marty——”玛姬的声音猛地抬高，又断在半空中，因为马丁冲拉斯特举起了拳头。  
拉斯特的目光里有什么在闪烁，马丁放下拳头，狠狠瞪着他。  
“我不需要别人来照顾我的孩子，你懂吗？我自己能照管他们，她们是我的孩子！”  
“我们他妈的不属于你，爸爸。”奥德莉冷冷地插进来一句话，马丁丧气地松开了手。  
他惊愕地望着她，在他不知不觉之间她已经长大了。他愣了愣，站在原地。拉斯特蓦地吁出一口气，好像从溺死人的水面下探出头来。他沉下肩膀，抓起椅子上的外套，准备离开。  
马丁拦住了他。  
“过了今天以后，我们完了。你听到我说的话了吗？我们完了。”  
“很清楚了，”拉斯特回答：“说完了吗？Marty？”  
马丁松开拽住对方领子的手，冷哼了一声。玛姬责备地望着他，她突然拦住了拉斯特。  
“不，留在这儿，”她冷冷地说：“Marty，该离开的是你。”  
“你说什么？”马丁难以相信自己的耳朵听到的话：“我是她们的父亲。”  
“作为一个‘父亲’，你干得已经够多的了，”玛姬嘲讽地说，摸着刚止住哭声的梅希的头：“离开这里。”  
马丁看了拉斯特一眼，后者僵硬地立在原地，好像什么也没发生。马丁恨不得揍他一顿，让他明白什么才是界限，但不是在这里。“Marty，你听到我说的了吗？离开。”玛姬说。  
他愤愤然拽起地上的外套，大步朝门口走去，拉斯特按住他的肩膀，不知道想要说什么，马丁甩开他的手，厌恶地扫了他一眼。“滚出去，伙计，你自己没有家庭，这不意味着你可以来偷走我的家庭，这是怎么回事，我们分手了，然后你就开始搞出这种事？”  
拉斯特回答了什么，他不想听。他朝门口走去，砰地一声关上了门。

 

马丁没有把车开回自己的餐厅，而是径直开到了麦考尔的店。  
“你过去提出过的条件，”马丁说：“我想再听一次。”  
“你可以经营我的一家餐厅，”麦考尔对他的出现竟然不感到意外：“我有的是朋友，也许还能给你联系到电视台的节目，或是给你出一本烹饪书，你会出名的，伙计。”  
“成交，”马丁不假思索便答应了：“但我还得留着自己的餐厅。”  
“当然啦，这个我不反对，”麦考尔狡黠地笑了笑：“你的餐厅是你自己的事。既然我们现在是合作伙伴了，你是不是有什么事情忘了告诉我？”  
马丁犹豫了一阵，但复仇的欲望胜过了他的疑虑。“拉斯特丧失了味觉，这就是他的秘密。”  
“干得不错，”麦考尔赞许地拍拍他的肩膀：“我早就知道你是个理智的人，哈特先生。”  
马丁意外了。“你不需要证明吗？关于那个秘密？”  
“凭什么要？”麦考尔笑了：“你还太天真了，我的朋友。在这一行，哪怕是捕风捉影的谣言就能毁掉一个人，再说了，上一次有人看见你的搭档在公开场合谈论食物的味道是什么时候？人们的好奇心和疑心都是武器，比真正的证据更可靠。我有的是新闻界的朋友，可以拿这种事情大做文章。”  
望着他多肉的两颊，贪婪的笑脸，马丁猛地感到一阵厌恶。不愿意和麦考尔多谈，他匆匆告辞，出来时日当正午，他两手空空，这才想起自己把酒和食物都忘在了前妻家里。  
腌制剁碎的牛肉，把它们压紧，挑选火腿，再用培根裹好，这花了他两个小时的时间。  
现在，这一切都变得像是笑话。  
他上了车，望着方向盘发愣。过了好一阵子，他才像是突然醒了过来。他抓起车内藏着的一瓶酒，灌了一口，但还没完全咽下去，他就摇下车窗，低头吐了起来。

 

“是的，拉斯特有时会来，”玛姬说：“替我们干一些琐碎的事情，比如割草，或者修理水龙头，他自愿这么干的。一开始，我很不理解为什么……”  
她沉默下去，莫名地红了眼眶。马丁移开目光，他现在感到惭愧和后悔。  
他过去都在干些什么？  
“咳，但像我说的，”玛姬勉强笑了：“我丈夫常常不在家里，而Marty……唔，你并不是时时能找到他。所以，有人帮忙总是件好事。孩子们和他相处得不错，你知道，尽管他话不多。”  
“我很抱歉，”马丁忍不住说：“我是真的，真的很抱歉。”  
她盯着他看了一会，移开视线。“这种状况持续了一段时间。”她继续说下去：“在马丁的新餐厅开业以后变得更频繁了。马丁总是没有时间……所以，我逐渐放弃了希望，你知道吗？一开始我不是没有疑虑，但有一次，奥德莉离家出走了，那天很晚我还没有找到她，我把电话都打遍了，没人知道马丁在哪儿，我只好打给拉斯特……”  
“这是什么时候的事？”马丁插嘴，她看了他一眼，没有回答。  
“他帮上忙了吗？”  
“是的，他找到了她，”玛姬苦笑了一下：“那天晚上，当我看到奥德莉被带回来的时候，我不能告诉你我那时的感受，但我对这件事情不再抱有怀疑了。”  
“时至今日，你仍然这样想吗？”  
玛姬眯起眼睛。“是的，我仍然这么想，”她加重了语气：“他只是想要帮忙，拉斯特。”

 

过了几天，马丁来到卡寇莎的门口，发现餐厅并没有营业。门廊处的灯还亮着，但餐厅内部一片漆黑。他推开门，惊讶地发现里面空寥寥的，一个人也没有。  
厨房里还亮着灯光，他朝那里头走去，Ezra拄着手杖站在里头，似乎非常感概。  
“我只是想再这里关闭前再看它一眼，”Ezra注意到了他的脚步声，对他解释道。  
“关闭？”马丁惊讶地说：“为什么要关闭？拉斯特哪去了？”  
“他离开了。”  
“离开了是什么意思？”  
Ezra玻璃般蔚蓝的眼珠凝视着他，虽然明知道他看不见任何东西，马丁还是觉得他看透了自己。“就是字面上的意思，”Ezra说：“他离开了，Marty。他把餐厅转手给了我，我对餐厅经营知道些什么？我只好把它卖掉。”  
“这不可能，”马丁感到嘴里发苦，他摇摇头：“拉斯特不可能抛弃他的餐厅。”  
“我想这是他唯一的选择，他反正也不能再在这个行业里生存下去了，他丧失了味觉的事情，现在所有人都知道了，你知道前几天来要求赔偿的顾客挤满了餐厅的事吗？更别提美食杂志上的那些报道……忍气吞声去为别人的餐厅干活，也许还可以，但他是不愿意那样干的。”  
“他太骄傲了。”马丁点点头，事情的发展仍然令他震惊，他像个傻瓜一样盯着空洞洞的餐厅。“看来你比我了解他。”Ezra微笑着说，马丁打量了他一阵，想知道他这话是否有嘲讽的意思，但Ezra只是凝视着空荡荡的厨房。  
马丁见他没有开口的意思，于是说道：“他到哪儿去了？”  
“我也不知道，”Ezra摇摇头：“他可以在想要销声匿迹的时候彻底地销声匿迹，这点可以肯定。他让我把这个交给你。”  
马丁下意识地低下头，凝视着Ezra摊开的手掌，在那上面，是厨房的食品储藏室的钥匙，拉斯特一向把那地方看得把命还重，看来他是真的打定主意离开了。  
Ezra把钥匙放在桌上，摸索着坐了下来。  
“小牛肉卷，他离开前做的最后一道菜。”盲人对他微笑了一下，指了指桌上的一盘菜肴：“要尝尝看吗？”

 

“这就是我所知道的一切，”玛姬作出结论：“我的故事说完了。”  
“Marty？还有什么要补充的吗？”  
“不，我想现在你们都知道事情是怎么结束的了，”马丁沉吟道：“我在麦考尔手下一直做到了行政总厨，管理他的三家餐厅，我自己的餐厅现在成为了我每周都会自己下厨的地方，也是我最重要的产业。故事往往就是这样发展的：每个人都会继续前进，他们不会停留在原地。”  
“你是说这件事对你没有一点影响吗，Marty？”  
“它当然有。”马丁说。  
“是什么？你让我们大家很好奇。”  
“我没办法再做小牛肉卷了，拉斯特做这道菜比我出色得多，但更重要的是，我下决心不再做这道菜了，你知道主厨们的诅咒吗？你总会碰到一道你没有办法做到尽善尽美的菜，你的阿喀硫斯之踵……小牛肉卷对我来说就是这样一道菜。”  
玛姬的目光中泛出了泪光。马丁冲她笑笑，他紧张地交替用大拇指抚弄着掌心。  
“有太多事情值得后悔了，我本来可以做得更好……关于我的家庭，关于我的事业……甚至是关于我处理搭档关系的态度……但那些暂时可以放到一边，我现在有更重要的话要说。”  
“你要说什么，Marty？”  
马丁转向镜头。“听着，拉斯特，不管你在哪儿……仔细听我接下来的话。我想念你，你这个混球。你听见了吗？”他抿着嘴唇，摇着头朝自己笑笑：“我他妈的想念你。”  
“回来，混蛋，”面对镜头，他加重语气：“至少给我个机会道歉。”


	16. 法式鸡肝酱面包

“Marty，拉斯特失踪以后，有一些人见过他，想要知道他们是怎么说的吗？”  
“你们这些家伙，”马丁面露意外：“你们什么都能办到，对吧？”  
“那是个恭维吗，Marty？”  
“你说是就是吧。”  
“让我们看看韦斯特带回来的东西，我们采访到了一些片段。”

“对，他住在我的酒吧楼上，你说他是什么人？厨师？哼，他在我看来可不像是厨师。他在我这儿住了三个月了，没办法从他嘴里撬出一个完整的句子。他看起来就像是那种会惹许多麻烦的家伙，让我告诉你。我不想惹麻烦，但我这儿正好需要一个酒保……”  
“他现在在哪？”  
“我怎么知道？那家伙想来就来，想走就走，也许他听说你们这些家伙要来，所以跑了。别跟我摆出电视记者那一套，可不是人人都受得了电视台。”  
“能跟我们讲讲他吗？”  
“谁，拉斯特？让我想想，唔……他每星期工作四天，不工作的时候，总把自己关在屋子里喝得烂醉……你说他过去是干什么的？厨师？”  
镜头移向酒吧的吧台，随后朝吧台内的顾客一晃。“嘿，嘿，别拍那个，我们这可是合法经营……”一只手遮住了镜头：“你想要知道拉斯特在哪，干嘛不问他自己呢？我开的是酒吧，可不是私人侦探公司，伙计。”

镜头摇晃了几下，被切断了。一家餐馆的内部装潢突然出现在镜头里。  
“是的，我们是家族生意，但过去几年，生意一直不太景气，那天，这家伙来到我们的餐馆，吃完一顿饭以后，他说他愿意免费帮助我们。”杰洛米把胖胖的身躯靠在椅子上，摘下眼镜，“我当时以为他是个骗子，你知道吗？这些年我们遇到了不少。但他替我们改进了餐单，教了我几道新菜……那几道菜到现在还吸引不少回头客。”  
“我不知道他的名字，你说他是谁？”杰洛米重新把眼镜戴上，这让他瞪大的眼睛显得更大了：“一个获得过米其林评级的厨师在奥斯丁干什么？”  
“你没回答我们的问题。”镜头外一个声音提醒。  
“啊，对对，我从来没问过他从哪里来，不过照我看来，他好像是要经过这里到阿拉斯加去。他在我的餐厅里睡了几个晚上，你说他是什么，厨师？你一定是在开玩笑，我没见过像他这样不愿意靠近厨房的厨师，即使在他告诉我新菜肴的时候，他都站的离厨房远远的，好像厨房会吃人，或者从炉灶里会跳出什么怪物……对，我卖给他一把枪。”  
“这难道不让你不安吗？”  
“喔不不，”杰洛米笑着晃了晃脑袋：“在德州，我们可从来不想知道你为什么需要枪。”

“你说的是那个家伙？”画面中的老头清了清嗓子：“对，他在我的船上工作过，他说他是这里人，在我看来不像，他适应不了这里的寒冷，那可骗不了老诺克斯的眼睛。我有一双好眼睛，不然你以为我是怎么捕捉到这些螃蟹的？是个好家伙，就是话不多……你说他干过什么，厨师？哈，你说是就是吧。”  
他朝水边蹲下，望着远处的桥梁。  
“他有他的问题，你知道吧？酒，我是说，”老诺克斯并拢两根手指，朝嘴边比了比：“还有这个，抽得太多，我说不上来，好像他有什么心事？他在我这儿干了三年，不多不少。”  
“后来他去了哪儿？”  
“我不知道，有人说他回了阿拉斯加北部？大概是一月份吧，他看到了这么一个电视节目——我女儿艾米莉在岸上守仓库，她那里有电视，但不常开——内容我记不清了，大概是采访一个厨师的。第二天他就离开了，好像不想让别人找到他似的。”  
“那个厨师的节目，是关于什么的？”  
“好像是某个成名了的家伙的采访，名字我记不清了……你说那家伙是个厨师？他在我这儿的时候可没有煮过任何东西，开始六个月，我看他全靠罐头食物为生，艾米莉让他到岸上来和我们一起吃饭时，他还老大不乐意哪。”

音乐响起来，阿拉斯加的渔船消失了，Dallas的脸出现在镜头前。  
“如果你把镜头往上摇一点，能获得更好的角度，瞧见那边那些椅子了吗？我是在告诉你，既然你面对这么好的风景，何不把它拍得美一些？不不不，这个不能碰，瞧见那里了吗？那才是你应该拍摄的，韦利，别把你的镜头集中在姑娘们身上，你今晚一点机会也没有。”  
镜头稳定住了，Dallas拢了拢头发。“你说什么，拉斯特？不，我从未见过他。我倒是很乐意让他到这儿来工作，要是他自己乐意的话。你问我他去了哪儿？一个失去了所有希望的人能去哪儿，我真的不知道。你听见了吗，Marty？你还没把你的那个侍者的电话给我，要是我星期四晚上人手短缺的话……”  
观众席爆发出的哄笑短暂令马丁分心，等他回过神来，镜头里出现的已经是Mick的办公室。  
“对，他在阿拉斯加，我怎么知道？”Mick迷人地一笑：“我是个律师。我有世界上最好的调查员，我是否见过他？这是个秘密。”

“好，我看得够多的了，”马丁做了个阻止的手势：“这没有帮助，伙计。你们找不到他，谁也找不到他，你以为我没有试过？他总在躲着我，他……”  
目光移向观众席，马丁突然愣住了。  
“等等，Marty？你看见了什么？哈特先生，你看见了什么？”  
马丁站起来，像是突然发了疯一般，他拔掉话筒，从座位上一跃而起，连主持人在身后叫他也没听见。他冲出演播大厅，冲向观众席，在一片惊愕声中，他在一个刚要起身离开的观众跟前停了下来。后者抬起头来看着他，并没有像别人一样惊声低呼。  
马丁此时的样子有些手足无措。  
“嘿，拉斯特。”他说。  
“你认错人了。”那个男人说，说完这句话，他嘴唇紧紧地抿着。  
“我他妈的当然没有，拉斯特，”有太多的问题想要问，马丁反而不知道说什么才好：“所以，你真的回来了，什么时候的事？从来没有人告诉过我……”  
“你应该回去录你的节目，”对方说：“你难道不是还有节目要录吗，嗯？”  
马丁索性按住他的肩膀，把他扳向镜头。“先生们，”他大声说：“这就是我的搭档。”  
“这倒是个意想不到的转折，我们邀请科尔先生上台来怎么样，观众们？”  
一阵掌声响起，令人有些措手不及。马丁把可以拿出来说的话全都忘在了肚子里，拉斯特瞥了他一眼，他讪讪地松开了手。拉斯特侧身擦过他，朝台上走去。

拉斯特在台上落座，就坐在玛姬方才所坐的位置上。马丁的目光落到他身上，但拉斯特没有与他对视。  
“那么，给我们讲讲吧，科尔先生，在你离开餐厅以后，你遇到了什么？”  
拉斯特短促地换了一口气，那让马丁担心了一瞬间，但当他再次开口时，他的声音很平稳，他毫不避讳地望着观众和镜头。  
“其实没有什么特别的，”他说：“我失去了餐厅，我琢磨着我在厨师这一行已经没有多少事情好做……所以我并不急着离开。”  
“你还在餐厅逗留了一个晚上，对吗？那天晚上你干了什么？”  
“我想我该趁着我还有勇气靠近厨房的时候，”拉斯特盯着手中的烟：“去做一些我平时没有机会去做的菜，这本来是那些晚上我计划做的事，你知道吗？一个人待在厨房里，做几道我本来打算让马丁尝尝味道的菜……”  
“而你并没有那么做？”  
“不，”拉斯特耸了耸肩，靠向椅背：“事实上，我去了马丁的餐厅。”  
马丁攥紧了拳头，他的拇指指甲陷进了手掌内侧。他没说话。  
“马丁的餐厅。”  
“对，你知道吗，我还没有去过‘美国队长’的餐厅？”拉斯特掸了掸烟灰，目光中的笑意颇有自嘲的意味：“所以，那天晚上，既然我没有什么事情好做，我心想去他妈的，我就去了他新开业的餐厅。”  
“我没有预约，”拉斯特环顾沉默的众人，补充了一句：“但我知道他总给Ezra留着个座位。”  
“你还记得你当晚点了什么菜吗？”  
“我记得很清楚，”拉斯特点了点头。

 

“荒唐透顶，”Mick瞪着眼前一桌子的菜，又看了看拉斯特：“这简直荒唐透顶。”  
拉斯特指了指其中一碟。“尝尝它，然后告诉我味道如何。”  
“不然怎么样？你不能就这样把我拉到这里来，我明天还要开庭！”  
拉斯特紧盯着他，好像他的决定事关重大，他的眼眶发涩，声音嘶哑，Mick瞧了他一眼，无奈地拾起了刀叉。“就一口，”他说：“你接下来打算怎么办？”  
“……”  
“拉斯特？”

 

“你离开的这些年里，从未下过厨？”  
“不。”  
“从来没有过？”  
“从来没有过，”拉斯特从恍惚中回过神来，捏紧了手上的烟：“还有什么问题吗？”  
“你拯救了杰洛米的家庭餐馆，那件事是真的吗？”  
“听着，我得暂停一下，我需要啤酒，”拉斯特在椅子上挪了挪，浑浊的目光仍然锋利，扫向人群，最后落到主持人的脸上：“如果你们要听接下来的事情，就得给我啤酒。”  
“办不到，科尔先生，我们正在现场直播……”  
“我不关心你要怎么办到这件事，”拉斯特打断对方：“但我需要啤酒。”  
工作人员送来了啤酒。“谢谢，”拉斯特拉开一罐，没注意马丁的脸色：“哈，这下好多了。我们说到哪儿了？”  
“你尝到了马丁新餐馆里的菜式。”  
“啊，对，”拉斯特举了举手上的啤酒：“你瞧，这儿的‘美国队长’一直认为我什么也尝不出来，但我没有告诉他的是，我能动用其它的感官品尝食物。”  
“你尝到了什么？”  
“他用新鲜的鸡肝冻，配上新鲜无花果和牛油，做成酱汁，夹入切开的面包，盛放在木头做成的托盘上，这就是他擅长的方式，他的菜不够复杂，技巧上面不出色，但他令食材发挥自己本身的特点，他的菜有非常质朴的味道……这就是为什么麦考尔想要他，麦考尔永远无法做到这一点，他能做到精巧无比的菜式，但他做不到这一点。这就是为什么我一直告诉Marty，他应该把心思放在他自己的手艺上，而不是去开什么自己的餐馆……当然，他从来不听我的，那时候不听，现在也不会听。”  
拉斯特停顿了一阵，喝了口啤酒。“他的鲑鱼薄片是烟熏的，知道我是怎么尝出来的吗？凭借刀子把它切开的触感，凭借鱼肉中间的颜色和硬度品尝出来的，我知道它们尝起来会细嫩柔软，被意大利黑醋腌制过，但我需要Mick帮我确认这一点……我不能完全确定。”  
“你品尝到的东西令你满意吗？”  
“你是指我是否承认他是一个出色的厨师？”拉斯特说：“他是，我一直知道他是。也许他还能变得更出色，甚至比我还要出色，要不是伦尼·麦考尔使得他误入歧途的话。”  
没有人注意到马丁，镜头甚至没有转向他，但他的眼中泛出了泪光。  
“那是我在很长时间里吃的唯一一顿像样的饭，”拉斯特继续说下去：“那以后很长时间，我再也没有进过餐馆，也从未靠近过厨房。


	17. Taco with a Twist

“Marty，你的女儿们都长大了？”  
“对，时间过得很快。”  
“她们多大了？”  
“十二和十八岁。我们还会见面，但失去的一切——我不骗你——是再也找不回来了。”  
“你现在还下厨吗？我知道你现在拥有自己的餐厅，但你还下厨吗？”  
“唔，也许，时机合适的话……瞧，我知道你在暗示什么，虽然我在经营这些生意，但我仍然是一个厨师，在我自己的餐厅里，我从来不拒绝厨房。”  
“也就是说你不再轻易下厨了。”  
“大概吧。听着，我以为这次采访是来谈论我的新书的，但这一切，还有拉斯特，这又是关于什么？”马丁沉吟了一会儿，对话题转移到自己身上感到不解，而拉斯特，只是一罐接一罐地灌着啤酒。“应该问问那家伙这些年来都干了些什么。”马丁想道。  
“而科尔先生呢？”主持人转向拉斯特：“你的近况如何？”  
“我住在一间酒吧的楼上，”拉斯特慢条斯理地回答：“工作是货车司机，每星期工作四天，不工作的时候，我喝酒。”  
“既然这是一次难得的重逢，我有个主意，不知道你们两位是否愿意在现场再做一次菜，像你们过去一样？你们已经很长时间没有合作过了吧，十年了？我不知道你们自己怎么想，但现场的观众想必愿意看到这一幕，对吗？”  
观众的欢呼声过去后是很长时间的一段沉默，马丁紧张起来，这阵沉默令他的头皮直发麻。最后，是拉斯特打破了沉默，他的声音还是那样地漫不经心。  
“好啊，”他说，“为什么不？”  
马丁差点跳起来，要不是他的手掌心死死地按住椅子扶手的话。他很难相信拉斯特会附和这样的馊主意，但拉斯特好像一点也不在意。他歪着身子坐着，捏着啤酒罐子，马丁质疑的目光丝毫影响不到他。“Marty？”主持人朝他转过头来，马丁干笑了几声。  
“既然‘魅力先生’都同意了，”他说：“我自然没有理由反对。我们做什么菜？”  
拉斯特凝视了他一会，转向主持人。“由‘汉堡大厨’定吧，我没问题。”

马丁的手抖得差点戴不上围裙，但拉斯特，他看上去好像没有任何问题。他们在准备材料的时候，马丁注意到拉斯特没有像过去一样用刀绞碎要用的香料，而是直接把它们切段后放入了搅拌机，也许他的目光表达了心中的疑问，拉斯特看他一眼，低声解释道：“喝酒的后遗症。我的手，有时候会发抖。我也许还能运转，但不比过去了，Marty。”  
马丁点点头，他不知道还能说什么。他们在这种尴尬的安静中工作，唯一打破这种安静的是搅拌机的声音。  
“我……”他正要说什么，主持人打断了他。  
“闻起来很香，你们在做什么？能给我们讲讲吗？”  
“鸡胸肉酿进山羊奶酪，配番茄脆饼，”马丁解释道：“这是一道拉斯特创造的菜，我，我在煎混合黄油，迷迭香和百里香腌制过的牛排。”  
拉斯特对对准他们的镜头置之不理，他的注意力一直集中在平底锅里的鸡肉上，这时他侧过身子，对马丁说：“Marty，递给我……”  
没等他说完那个句子，马丁便把橄榄油递给了他，这耽误了一点时间，马丁打开烤箱的时间晚了一分钟。他弯下腰往烤箱里看，里面是空的。拉斯特已经预先替他把牛排取了出来。“你总会晚上一到两分钟，”拉斯特说：“所以我预先把它取了出来，这样它还是完美的三分熟。”  
“谢了。”马丁干脆地说。要是在过去，这种事情足可以让他们在厨房里吵上一整天，马丁不喜欢拉斯特干预自己的菜，然而，这么多年以来，他对这种事情的态度在不知不觉中改变了。他关上烤箱，悄悄让出通道，把咖啡甜酒搁在拉斯特的手边，他知道拉斯特的菜需要拿咖啡甜酒来做酱汁，有些事情他也许忘了，但有些事情他不会忘记。

 

“等等，”节目结束后他追上了拉斯特：“你要到哪儿去？”  
“我不会再下厨了，小马。刚才那是最后一次，我是因为这样才答应的。”  
“为什么？我们配合得很好，我们打出了一个全垒打，不是吗？来和我一起干吧，我的餐厅里有你的位置……”  
拉斯特摇摇头，好像马丁刚才说了个笑话。“Marty。”他警告般压低了声音。  
“怎么啦？”  
“听听你自己说的话吧，”拉斯特说：“你不是认真的。”  
“怎么，难道你要告诉我你一点也不想念厨房？”  
马丁伸手要去扳他的肩膀，拉斯特不着痕迹地避开他的手。眼看摆脱不了马丁，他停住脚步，抖出包烟，点燃了火。面对马丁的邀请，他只是叼着烟，轻蔑地“哈”了一声。  
“我早就不再是个厨子了，Marty。现在人们在看我时，他们看到的是一个失败者和酒鬼，谁知道呢，也许他们是对的。而且那不是你的餐厅，麦考尔才是老板，不是吗？”  
这些理由条条确凿，马丁无法反驳。他做了最后一次努力。  
“我还能在哪见到你？”  
“难道你不认为眼下这种安排是最好的结果了吗？我们再也不见面？”拉斯特扬了扬啤酒罐子，权当再见：“顺便一说，你的菜不错。”  
“所以？”  
“别让麦考尔用经营权把你骗了，”拉斯特神色认真：“他害怕的是有朝一日你会买下他的餐厅，相信我，总有一天你会有这个能力的。”  
“上帝，我刚刚停止恨你，”为了掩饰自己的感受，马丁开起了玩笑：“现在你又要让我开始恨你了——你非得离开？”  
拉斯特想了想。“不是十年前了，马丁。”他意味深长地说。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“意思是我不想失败第二次，”拉斯特说：“再见，Marty。”

 

拉斯特离开人来人往的电视台大厅，回到自己的车里。驶离停车位的时候，马丁的模样还印在他的脑海里。要对这样的马丁说不很困难，但他毕竟说了。  
他回到酒吧，迪克不在，潜水酒吧门可罗雀，他靠在椅子上，抽了五六支香烟，在便利商店买来的半打孤星啤酒就搁在地板上。他等了半个钟点，迪克还没有回来，好像迪克预料到今天拉斯特会把酒吧楼上的公寓的钥匙交给他，然后离开这里似的。拉斯特喝完最后一口酒，把香烟掐灭。他站起身后的第一件事就是去洗了个手，他的手上还沾有食物的味道。随后他往迪克的另一个藏身地打了个电话，告诉他他把钥匙放在弗林处了——弗林实际上是月亮湾那边一家酒吧的名字，迪克听到以后自然会明白。  
拉斯特回到自己的房间，简单收拾了一下行李，他实际上没有什么要带走的：一本本子，一支笔，一把枪。他又洗了一遍手，然后把所有的空啤酒罐子踢进一个空的垃圾袋子里。电话里只有两通留言，一通是迪克留下的，另一通一开始有点奇怪，过了一会，马丁的声音响了起来。  
“拉斯特，”那声音听起来不抱什么希望：“我想……”  
拉斯特把它按掉了，他提起塑料袋背在肩头，顿了顿，索性把那通留言删除了。下楼把垃圾扔掉以后，杰瑞——这家伙正在黑板上写今晚酒吧的特色菜——意外地看了他一眼。拉斯特不知道自己是不是表现出了任何异常，也许什么都没有，杰瑞只是好管闲事。他到洗手间随便抹了把脸，出来的时候杰瑞已经不再注意他了。他回到楼上，倒在床上，合拢眼皮。在半梦半醒之间，拉斯特觉得自己手上还留有奶酪和酒的气味。  
不管怎么样，他打算睡一觉，第二天早上醒来离开这里。  
早上他醒来时，杰瑞正在楼下等他。瘦高个子的年轻人举起一只手，好像在指挥乐队。“有人把这个送来给你，”他说：“没有留下口信。”  
他手里是一只装食物的篮子。  
墨西哥玉米卷。它们还冒着热气。“操。”拉斯特说，他没想到马丁会来这一手。


	18. 洋葱圈

星期三的时候，马克西姆给他送来了牧羊人派，还散发着热气的洋葱汤，以及装饰得非常漂亮的蟹肉饼，马克西姆是马丁餐厅里新来的侍应生，瘦津津的，一双眼睛总像睡不醒。拉斯特当着他的面把派掰碎，喂给了酒吧后巷的流浪猫，并明确地告诉他别再来了。  
但各种各样的食物仍然不断地出现在他的门口。  
所有这些食物无一不是他们过去做过的，拥有回忆的食物，它们用送餐的篮子盛着，就放在他门口的台阶上。拉斯特搬了几次家，以摆脱这些意外的“惊喜”，可它们仍然接连不断地出现在他的家门口，他偶尔会去的酒吧，以及他的车后座上。  
他没有再见到过马克西姆，因此不知是谁送来的这些东西。  
同样地，拉斯特不知道马丁是怎么样找到他的。这些被送来的，被精致装盘的食物令人非常难以忍受，无一例外，它们让他回忆起在厨房里工作的日子，怀念烹调时各种食材会散发出的热气。如何用手背测试牛排的成熟度，如何做出合适的洋葱浓汤，如何揉面，如何烹制椒盐脆饼，他都想起来了。有一次，马丁送来的小牛排甚至让他想起了一些无关紧要的细节，比如在他刚学厨的时候，刀是如何割破手指的，那种刺痛……  
但他仍然品尝不到任何东西。  
周日的晚上，拉斯特走出酒吧的后巷，照例把一大袋啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶里，这时他注意到在后巷尽头停着一辆车子。他站住了，从胸前的口袋里掏出一支烟。他点上了烟，眯起眼睛盯着远处夕阳剩余的一点亮光。他要抽完这支烟再说。马丁今天送来的食物是意大利饺子和番茄浓汤，那是半个小时前的事了。  
“十年过去了，”拉斯特自言自语：“这家伙还是个傻瓜。”

 

马丁坐在车里，希望摇起的车窗足够挡住车内的一切，更希望拉斯特不会注意到巷子尽头这辆不起眼的车子。当拉斯特从酒吧后门走出来时，他很紧张，主要是因为害怕功亏一篑，更糟糕的是，万一拉斯特发现他在这儿……最初的紧张过去以后，他的嘴里发干，两手有点儿抖，拉斯特朝这个方向走来时，他还依稀感到意志消沉——那是由害怕失望引起的。  
车厢内座位都发烫了。撒谎说他只是偶然经过这儿恐怕说不过去，再说了，拉斯特总能识破他的谎言。他于是挺直脊背坐在原处，握着方向盘，等待他的判决。拉斯特走近了车子，他敲了敲车窗。  
如果马丁不回应，也许他会走开的，但马丁还是摇下了车窗。拉斯特俯身瞧着他。  
“嗨！拉斯特，”马丁摆出一副意外的笑容：“你也在这儿。”  
他嘴里发干，说话感到很困难。拉斯特只是往车里瞧了一眼。  
“你在这儿干什么，Marty？”  
马丁还在笑，但那笑容已经变得不那么自信了。“我……”  
“每次送来食物以后，你就在外面等上半个钟头？”拉斯特说：“我这个月看见这部车三次了，我绝对没认错。我搞不懂的是，你留下来是为了什么。”  
“别大惊小怪，好吗？”马丁恨自己的吞吞吐吐：“我只是想知道你没有把食物扔掉，伙计。或者拿去喂给什么人……”  
“而你不认为我会发现你？”拉斯特用一种平铺直叙的口吻说。  
马丁干笑，他的脚趾头在鞋里扭动，但这不是他这个月以来第一次感到窘迫了，他注意到拉斯特在盯着他的手，但现在把手缩回去太迟了。马丁硬着头皮假装什么也没发生。  
“我路过这里，就这样。你想得太多了，一定是你读的那些书……”  
“你在取托盘的时候烫伤了手？”拉斯特皱起眉头：“你是什么，菜鸟厨师？”  
马丁没料到拉斯特能看出那烫痕是怎么来的，这本领太奇怪了。  
“我走神了。这个星期不怎么顺利。”  
“嗯哼，”拉斯特打量着他：“想要谈谈吗？”  
“什么？”  
马丁感到太意外了，但拉斯特已经坐进了车子里，关上了车门。马丁努力理清自己的思绪，不过，这并不怎么困难，一旦起了个头，后面就容易多了。  
“这全都是因为麦考尔，”马丁说：“新来的行政总厨是他派来的探子，那家伙监视着我的一举一动，定时向麦考尔报告，他把我当成傻瓜，这倒没什么。但那个在总店晃来晃去的审计员，也是麦考尔找来的，她要找我的岔子……”  
“马丁，这些都不关我的事，”这时候拉斯特说：“而且是你自己要加入麦考尔的。”  
“我……操。我都忘了你多会安慰人了。”马丁不服气：“这可是你要我说的。”  
拉斯特从老地方取出烟盒，想了想。“我没扔掉它们。”  
“什么？”  
“你送来的食物，”拉斯特说：“还有别告诉我那些狗屎，你遇到的真正问题是什么？”  
他把声音压得低低的，马丁没办法不盯着他看。“我在试验新菜上遇到了问题。”他说。  
“让我试试你的新菜，”拉斯特说：“让马克西姆送来就可以了。这家伙加入过帮派？”  
“少管所，”马丁摇摇头：“伦尼不愿意雇佣这种人，但我认为值得给他个机会。说来话长了。我们的分歧可不止这一点。”  
“让他送来，”拉斯特压根没表现出惊讶：“你没必要在外头等着。要是你非得这样犯傻——像今天这样——你就得给我买杯酒。”  
马丁听出了言外之意。“好吧，”他说：“你带路。”

 

“所以，这就是你们的进展？”Dallas听完他的讲述，不赞同地摇摇头：“这简直是我听说过的最逊的互助小组。你们是什么，在戒厨互助小组碰头的陌生人？讨论厨艺……嘿，你们想要这么干，没问题。反正那不是我的餐厅。”  
“那确实有帮助，”马丁反驳道：“拉斯特提出了一些很有用的建议。”  
“唔，你就这么继续告诉你自己吧，”Dallas笑吟吟地说：“你想要的不止是这个，不是吗？”  
“不，我是说真的，很久没有人能和我讨论这个……”马丁说：“拉斯特说麦考尔不崇尚厨房里的自由主义，也许他是对的，换句话说，麦考尔是个混球。而拉斯特……”  
“听着，马丁，”Dallas在埋头看账本，只分出一半心来和他说话：“如果你们永远无法谈起过去，或者永远没办法让他告诉你这些年来他经历了什么，这段关系仍然完了。他也许能和你谈论你的厨房，或者你那些新菜，甚至能成为你的同僚……但你们仍然完了。”  
“你这么认为吗？”马丁看Dallas没回答，一手按住了他的账本：“嘿，我需要你的建议。”  
Dallas叹口气，关上账本，摘下眼镜。“你们都在谈些什么？”  
“咳，你知道，”马丁说：“厨房里的事。”  
“他提到过他自己吗？”Dallas打断他。  
“……”

有一次马丁把拉斯特捎到了他住的公寓门口。  
“冰箱是空的吧，”马丁注意到拉斯特手上除了半打啤酒什么也没有：“你周末都吃什么？”  
“我不操心，”拉斯特漫不经心地回答，他已经打开了车门：“总可以买到罐头。”  
马丁没能沉住气。“有什么理由你现在不下厨吗？”他说：“你干嘛恨厨房？”  
“我只是试图避免它，”香烟在拉斯特的嘴边抖动：“我一个人住，没必要为此大费周章。”  
马丁回想起拉斯特对他指出新菜式的缺陷时候的样子，那根本不像是一个对下厨失去了兴趣的人，他们在餐厅的吧台里，拉斯特一眼就指出了纽约牛排和三文鱼塔塔的错误，那时候他的模样和现在判若两人。马丁想象着他公寓的样子：空荡荡的墙壁，同样空荡荡的厨房，他在座椅里调整了一下姿势，这想法使得他不舒服。拉斯特下车后朝自己公寓走去，马丁叫住了他。“到我的餐厅来，”他说：“就在这个街区附近。”  
“愚蠢的主意，”拉斯特并没有感谢他：“我，到你的餐厅去？我已经不记得我上一次到一家正式的餐厅去是什么时候了，伙计。”  
“你不需要付账。”马丁抢在他前头说，但拉斯特瞅着他好像他方才说了什么侮辱人的话。  
“回去吧，Marty。”  
马丁只得目睹他离开。

“所以，从未有过，”Dallas说：“他尝过你做的食物吗？”  
“……”马丁摇了摇头。  
快要到吃晚饭的时间了，拉斯特把马丁带到了附近的一间快餐店。菜一上桌，马丁就发现这里的食物质量有不容忽视的问题。“你打算在这里吃饭？”他忍不住问道：“你过去没办法忍受这样的餐厅。劣质的食物，油腻腻的餐巾，还有不新鲜的食材……”  
“Marty，”拉斯特身子向前倾了倾，截住了他的话：“它们只是食物。”  
“我只是没法相信你能把它们吞下去。”马丁鄙夷地用叉子戳了戳盘子里的牛排，硬得像橡胶一样，配菜黏黏糊糊的，粘在他的叉子上：“这简直没办法吃。”  
“既然我什么也尝不出来，这对我来说又有什么区别？”拉斯特淡淡地说。  
马丁感到说不出口的难受。“你这个混蛋。”他说。  
“回你的餐厅去吧，”拉斯特并没有理会他：“对我来说，这够好的了。”

“你简直是完蛋了，伙计，”Dallas拍了拍他的肩膀：“你还有什么办法吗？”  
“事实上，”马丁啜着舌头：“我确实有。我还有最后一个办法。”

马丁把一盘东西推到拉斯特面前。  
“这是什么？”拉斯特眼皮也没抬。  
“我研究的新菜，”马丁递给他刀叉：“这一次，你一定要尝尝看。”  
“你的餐厅从什么时候起开始做特制烧烤拼盘了？”拉斯特往盘子里扫了一眼。  
“这是给你做的，你这个杂种，”马丁盯着他说：“这拿来送啤酒再好不过，所以别拿那个作为借口。我会一直给你做菜，直到你恢复味觉为止，我对此很有信心。”  
拉斯特没则声，马丁继续说下去，为了不给拉斯特打断他的机会。“我再也不会偷偷摸摸给你送食物了，你这混球。还有，费了我这么多的心血，你最好当着我的面把这些东西吃下去——我会看着你吃下去的。”  
拉斯特抬起头来看着他，马丁紧张起来，他做好了和拉斯特做一番争论的准备，甚至连理由都想好了，但拉斯特只是默默接过了叉子。  
“洋葱圈？我恐怕是第一个让麦考尔的副手给我做洋葱圈的人。”  
“继续这样下去，你还会成为第一个被饿死的大厨呢，”马丁说：“吃你的吧。”  
他等着拉斯特的其它抱怨，但自始至终，拉斯特只说了这么一句话。他缓慢地把盘子里的东西都吃完了，没碰啤酒，再也没提那些该死的垃圾食品。


	19. 烘肉卷

麦考尔领着马丁到了厨房尽头的一个小办公室，但马丁并没有等到他坐下来。  
“我不干了。”  
“什么？你打算自毁前程吗？”麦考尔说。  
“反正我不干了。”马丁说。  
“你不会得到任何好处的，”麦考尔继续：“我指的是离开这里。”  
“我不关心，”马丁说：“我现在只想要离开。”  
有个电话打了进来，麦考尔于是没接着问问题，他听电话时非常谨慎地侧过了身子，只是朝马丁挥了挥手，示意他可以走了，见他这样，马丁反而在他对面坐了下来。  
“你看，这就是你的问题，十年过去了，你依然不信任我。”  
麦考尔把话筒朝耳后推推，若有所思地看着他。“对，没错，”他对电话那头的人说：“当然。”  
“所以，再见了，”马丁站起来，朝他露出笑容：“祝你再找到一个合适的混球。”  
他不无留恋地离开那间小小的办公室，朝外穿过“上城”餐馆的厨房，接下来，恐怕有好长一段时间他都不能在一个宽阔敞亮的厨房里干活了。他离开厨房时撞见了进来端盘子的马克西姆，年轻人一看他的脸色便明白了。“你这是要去另外一家餐厅？”  
马丁停下来看他一眼。“哪儿？”年轻人又问道。  
“还不确定，”马丁拍拍他的肩膀：“我还不确定它的名字，你想要离开这里，跟我干吗？”  
马克西姆点点头。“给我点时间，”马丁说：“我还需要去和我的合伙人商量一下这件事。”  
“合伙人？”马克西姆疑惑地眨了眨眼。

两个小时后，马丁来到了拉斯特的公寓门口。  
“嘿！拉斯特！”他笑容可掬。  
“如果你以为我会让你进来，你他妈的大错特错了。”拉斯特打量着他：“发生什么了？”  
“在枫树街的时候，我可是让你进来了，不是吗？”  
保持着笑容，马丁舔了舔嘴唇，避开拉斯特的目光。“操。我搞不懂你。”后者说。  
“我辞职了。”马丁转回目光和拉斯特对视。  
“操。”  
“不，我是说真的，我辞职了。”  
“呣。”拉斯特拿拇指拨弄着手上烟盒的盖子，瞧着他。“你可以让我留下来，或者把我赶出去，反正我不打算回去了，”马丁一边说话一边观察他的反应：“我是不会回那儿去的。”  
拉斯特扳住门的那只手松开，他背过身朝屋内走去。“进来吧。”  
马丁拖着行李走进公寓里，在拉斯特身旁找了个空位坐了下来。“你在干什么？”  
一本翻开的记事本摆放在桌子上，本子上的皮筋已经被拉开了。“整理食谱。”拉斯特淡淡地瞥了他一眼：“还记得斯洛吗？他和他的弟弟打算接手我们的小镇餐馆，我觉得这个，”他拿手指点了点笔记本：“也许会有帮助。我在替他们设计餐单，我总觉得遗漏了什么……”  
“一些适合小镇的食物也许会好些，”马丁热心地提出建议：“也许一些不太复杂的食物？”  
拉斯特慢慢地转过身来，对着马丁。“像是什么？”  
“滚球汉堡？炸鱼条？”马丁想了想，一只手在领带上游移：“炸鱿鱼圈……”  
“那么，”拉斯特端起酒瓶给他到了半杯：“甜点呢？”  
“简单并且经典的东西就很不错，比如草莓脆饼？”  
他们就这样聊了起来，在马丁不知不觉之间，过去了大半个早上的时间，随后他意识到拉斯特从未问过他为什么辞职。马丁低头盯着自己的杯子，指尖转动酒杯的杯沿。“那个……”他迟疑了一下：“你还想要开我们自己的餐厅吗？”  
拉斯特喝完杯子里的最后一口酒，但并没有回答马丁的话。  
“你到底为什么辞职，Marty？真正的理由是什么？”  
“咳，”马丁尴尬地清了清嗓子：“在麦考尔的地方干的时间长了，我失去了下厨的兴趣，所以我想，最好在我完全毁掉自己以前……那么你呢？为什么离开？又为什么回来？”  
拉斯特没正面回答那个问题。“你饿了吗？”他放下杯子：“也许我能给我们俩做点什么。”  
“你打算为我下厨？”马丁的眼睛亮了起来。  
“别太激动了，”拉斯特说：“只是沙拉和烘肉卷。我很久没进厨房了。”  
“不管你做什么我都能吃下去，这是肯定的，”马丁笑起来：“我现在饿得能吃下一头牛。”  
拉斯特的拇指指尖蹭了蹭鼻子旁边的一小块皮肤。“你不吃你自己餐厅里的东西？”  
“一口也没吃过，”马丁耸耸肩：“我不喜欢菜单，那不是我设计的。”  
“嗯哼，就从这里开始吧，”拉斯特的神色放松了一些：“给我拿几个鸡蛋。”  
马丁拉开冰箱，又用手肘把它关上，拉斯特的冰箱终于不再是空的了，他对此颇为欣慰。  
“唔……你对我之前的提议怎么看，你知道，一家我们自己的餐馆？”  
厨房里切菜的声响暂停了片刻，拉斯特的声音响了起来。“我们有足够的资金吗？”  
“我有一些储蓄，”马丁说：“Dallas也可以帮忙。”  
厨房里的寂静仍然在延续。“拉斯特？”  
马丁小心地把那些鸡蛋放在桌子上，走向厨房。拉斯特深深地吸了一口气，抬起头来看着他。“拉斯特，操，”马丁盯着拉斯特还在流血的手指头：“你——”  
“我只是切破了手指。”拉斯特说。  
他毫不犹豫地起身，但立刻被马丁拽了回来。拉斯特冷哼了一声，马丁按住他的胳膊，拉近两个人的距离，堵住了他的嘴。拉斯特半眯着眼睛，仰起头不给予回应，马丁心里有气，吻也粗暴得很，但渐渐地，他的手碰到了拉斯特的肩胛骨，对过去岁月的回忆柔和了他的动作，他缓慢地深入这些吻，在他自己的呼吸里融入了拉斯特的呼吸里的烟味。  
拉斯特轻哼着，低低地呻吟。马丁的鼻尖磨蹭着他颈后的皮肤。  
“别再——”马丁喃喃。他说不下去了。  
“好。”拉斯特干脆地说，好像知道马丁要求的是什么。他的声音黯哑。马丁沉重地，急切地呼吸着，直到拉斯特伸出一只手来抓住了他——他平静下来。

他就这样在拉斯特的公寓里住了下来。  
他们的新餐馆狭小，装潢过时，过去是一间酒吧，要不是马丁坚持作出一些改动，也许它现在看起来仍然像是一间酒吧。他们只有少量的顾客，但他们谁也不在乎这个。马丁没有告诉拉斯特的是他买下了这个地方，这样他们再也不需要为租金而操心。  
Mick替一些声名狼藉的人打赢了官司，他们便来这家餐馆作为回报，他们不知道从哪里得知餐馆的老板是Mick的朋友，还救过他的命——对于这件事，Mick只是笑了笑，不承认是自己提起的。渐渐地，“卡寇莎”成为了一个颇为有趣的聚集地。晚上，机车党，刚保释的囚犯和妓女聚在这里，Mick的调查员和眼线有时候也会到这里来打听消息，在这种环境下，拉斯特竟然算得上如鱼得水。  
许多人记得这地方，因为这里供给像样的饭菜，而且从不把他们拒之门外。  
“回头客嘛，”Mick会眯着眼睛笑着说：“下次再榨干他们算了。”  
马丁渐渐习惯了这样的日子，拉斯特下厨的次数越来越多，但仅限于做简单的食物，他们都很有默契不提过去的事。九月初，Ezra到他们的新餐馆来做客，他感慨地站在门廊台阶上，凝视着那块招牌上的字眼。“我还以为我再也看不见这面招牌了。”他对马丁这样说道。  
马丁盯着餐厅，Ezra到厨房里去和拉斯特交谈。当Ezra出来的时候，他看起来很愉快。  
“我还没有卖掉你们原本的餐厅，”他告诉马丁：“那时候我没说——但我觉得你们有朝一日也许会回来。”  
这就是Ezra，他看事情太理想化了，但马丁此时不想指出他的错误，不想告诉他他所希望的一切不会成真，他读出了Ezra的言外之意。“发生什么事了？”他问。  
“拉斯特没有告诉过你吗？”Ezra湛蓝的眼珠直视着他：“他能再次品尝到食物了。”


	20. 巧克力布朗尼

拉斯特把一箱箱的啤酒从卡车车厢上搬下来，搬到餐厅里的吧台上。他每放下一个箱子，箱子里的啤酒瓶就在他手里咣当摇晃。他把最后一箱啤酒卸下来的时候，正好碰见马丁进门，他用膝盖顶住那箱啤酒，腾出手来开门，马丁已经走上台阶，赶在他前头把门拉开了。  
拉斯特瞥了一眼沉默不语的搭档。这种时候马丁总喜欢插上一两句嘴，说点什么，但他今天异常地沉默。拉斯特走进餐厅，把最后一箱啤酒砰地一声撂在吧台上。马丁在吧台旁坐下，拉斯特开了两瓶啤酒，递给马丁一瓶，另一瓶放在自己跟前。“那么，”拉斯特说：“你知道了。”  
“对，Ezra告诉我的，”马丁把舌头顶进腮帮子里：“他说你能尝到食物。有多久了？”  
拉斯特屈起手指在桌子上敲了敲。他用手肘把其中一瓶啤酒推向马丁。  
“大约一个月了。”他想了想说，“Heh，我自己也不确定。”  
他皱起眉头，掏出一包烟，马丁对他的轻描淡写不感到吃惊，他点了点头，抓起那瓶啤酒。  
“既然你能品尝到食物了，你接下来的计划是什么？”  
拉斯特垂下视线。“你指什么？”  
“你的计划，你将来的打算，”马丁做了个比划：“你总不可能永远留在这里。”  
“我能去哪儿，Marty？”  
马丁突然变得笨嘴拙舌，好像有人往他嘴里塞了颗薄荷糖。他晃着瓶子里的啤酒。拉斯特扬起眉毛。“你知道我恢复味觉以后尝到的第一样东西是什么吗？不？”  
马丁笨拙地微笑了一下，因为他大概猜到了，这时候拉斯特继续说下去。“是球甘蓝，你能相信吗？操，星期六这儿的特色菜是鲑鱼配球形紫甘蓝，马克西姆把它们用淡奶油煮了太久，它在我口腔里融化了，哈。我可不希望再来一回了。”  
他们俩都笑起来，拉斯特的态度令马丁疑虑丛生，他的手指在啤酒瓶上留下了印痕。  
“他是个好小子，”马丁迟疑了一会说：“也许不完美，但他还需要学习。”  
“他是个操蛋的混球，Marty，”拉斯特毫不犹豫地说：“但他可以留下来，要是他愿意。”  
客人开始进门，他们的交谈中断了。马丁放下啤酒，一躬身回到厨房里。拉斯特进来时含糊不清地骂了一声操，马丁回过头，拉斯特简短地解释道：“搅拌机坏了。”  
马丁笑了起来，隔着那报废的机器，他们的目光相接。马丁突然有了个主意。  
“不打算品尝我的菜吗？”他开玩笑似的说。  
“不。”  
“我本来以为你会第一个品尝我的菜的。”  
“我说不，Marty。”拉斯特哼了声。  
“又是不？”马丁笑了，他想起过去：“你还有别的回答吗？”  
“你想要我尝什么？”  
“这是我最好的作品。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“就在你的眼皮子底下。”  
拉斯特目光灼灼地打量着他，马丁决定再冒一次险。  
“假如这就是全部的菜单，”他说：“你还会来这家餐厅吗？”  
“没有食物？”拉斯特挑起眉毛抱怨。  
“没有。”马丁脸上的笑容在扩大。  
“我想我也只能将就了，”拉斯特说：“还记得我们的老把戏吗？”  
“当然。”  
“谁做不出完美的布朗尼，谁就去对客人们解释我们今晚不营业的原因。”  
马丁输了，结果他不得不出去告诉所有的客人，他们今晚不营业。回到厨房时，他做坏的那批布朗尼不见了，拉斯特仍然坐在椅子上，对着厨房抽烟。马丁猜他是舍不得这里，但他不好说出口。  
“你吃了我的布朗尼？我的做坏了的布朗尼？”马丁感到好笑：“味道不错？”  
“没人想吃你的布朗尼，Marty。”拉斯特对他的指责不屑一顾，他把桌子上的烟灰一抹，站起来。“我们该走了。”  
他先离开的，马丁留在后头，把所有的灯关上，把门锁好。他出来时，拉斯特在外头等着他。  
“你的车子怎么了？”  
“这是个小地方，”拉斯特耸了耸肩：“我想我可以走路。”  
“我们可以一起走。”马丁说。拉斯特叼着烟，没反对。  
拉斯特走在他身旁，已经抽完了一根烟。风有时掀开他那件皱巴巴的衬衫的下摆，把他的头发吹乱，他沉默寡言，马丁呼吸着新鲜的空气，放慢自己的步伐，以适应拉斯特的速度，黑暗中一些房屋的轮廓变得遥远而陌生，很难相信里面有着居民。  
马丁听见运货的火车驶过的声音。有什么挠他的喉咙，他犹豫了很久。最终他停下脚步。“布朗尼尝起来如何？”马丁问，望着拉斯特的眼睛。  
“你想知道？”  
拉斯特不以为然地哼了一声，马丁仿佛预料到他的反应般大笑起来，就在这时那双有力的手抓住了他，吻了上来。  
马丁报复性地咬着拉斯特的舌尖，只换来拉斯特把他抓得更紧，强硬而不由分说地把呛人的烟味和酒精气息灌进他的喉咙。拉斯特吻着他，马丁怀疑现在有什么事情能让他停下。他勉强跟上了拉斯特的节奏，感到自己现在全身都浸在那种辛辣的，咄咄逼人的气息当中。  
“你认为怎么样？”他们分开时，拉斯特神色如常。  
“噢，操，”马丁仍然处在震惊当中：“回去再问我吧。”  
“你在学做提拉米苏？我看见手指饼的包装了。”  
“这件事也回头再问我吧。”  
马丁尴尬地挠了挠头，那本来是个惊喜。他都忘了拉斯特对细节有多么敏锐的注意力了。  
拉斯特没有追问他的回答，他放慢脚步等待马丁，直到马丁赶上。  
马丁不知道是他自己的节奏变慢了，还是拉斯特的节奏变快了，反正在回家路上，他们竟意外地合拍，谁也不再需要迁就彼此。


End file.
